Clouded Sunshine
by Moonlight howling
Summary: Post BD. Timmain is an unusual vampire and she enters the Cullens life. Every major character will talk about their life and tell you how they feel about their new sister. She'll have her say too. More myths maybe true. Learn things about your favourites you never knew. Several people will experiance true love. There'll be lots of fun. But danger is never far away. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Before reading

**Writers notes:**

First of all I want to stay true to the characters Stephanie Meijer has created, they are hers. Only the new ones are mine.

I used the Twilight series and the Official Illustrated Guide for reference. And also Stephanie's own website.

Also I have my own standards.

_**For one**_: werewolves _don't_ imprint on full vampires. Imprinting is meant for passing on the gene. (and finding their soulmate) They can however fall in love.

_**Second:**_ imprinting is a final thing, it can't weaken and the wolf in question won't think of being intimate with anybody else. If the imprint is a child, sexual desires will be suppressed until she is ready (full grown).

_**Third:**_ A werewolf/ shape-shifter is not half animal. In my story there will be no lines like "his wolf wanted to claim her". In their human form they act human. In their wolf form they _can_ give in to the animal, because they are one, but they usually don't.

_**Fourth:**_ Vampires that are gifted have one gift, maybe two (rarely). They aren't actually superheroes.

Also I am a wolf-girl first, but I like a lot about vampires too. With my story I want to bring both sides closer together.

Some characters aren't well defined, like werewolves Collin and Brady. Some characters we don't really know anything about, like the seven new werewolves. That leaves room for me to play with. (these 7 all phase in December 2006)

Another thing I'm going to try, is giving every major character his or her moment. So it's not just going to be Edward's, Bella's or Jake's point of view.

With each chapter I'll first state the name of the person who's point of view it is, before anything else.

There is something else: if you haven't read the Official Illustrated Guide, you probably won't realize this, but most werewolves are younger than you think.

For example, at the end of Breaking Dawn (12-31-2006) Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry and Quil are only 16 years old (born in 1990). Seth is 14.

A lot happened in 2006. Exact dates of birth are not clear for most characters, only the four main ones. So I'm making up complete dates for the ones that aren't clear.

O, I might suggest some songs to play while reading a chapter. Just for fun and to set the mood. Some of the artists can be Dutch, as I am, I'll reference to that if so.

You want to know them? Check Youtube.

I hope you'll like my story. And if you want more background information or a chapter from another point of view, please let me know.

My story starts on Monday 01-01-2007.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Birthdays for now:**_

Jared: 01-02-1990

Embry: 01-03-1990

Paul: 01-04-1990

Seth: 01-06-1992

Jacob: 01-14-1990 (fact)

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Music to start of:**

**Howlin' at the moon – Hank Williams Sr. (/ Bennie Jolink **_**(Dutch)**_**) **

Fun song because of my screen-name (I wanted it to be this (the song title), but it was already taken).

**Rubberneckin' – Elvis Presley (Paul Oakenfold remix)**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	2. Chapter 1: Bella - Strange visitor

**Chapter 1: Bella – Strange visitor**

The morning after the big confrontation with the Volturi was glorious, the snow glistened in the little rays of sunshine, pushing through the clouds. I walked up to the big house with Edward and Renesmee at a casual pace, enjoying the moment. Behind us I heard Jake's strong heartbeat approaching, he soon walked beside us and Renesmee, who was a little ahead, turned and jumped in his arms to greet him. They were both smiling with happiness. At the doorstep Jake put her down, she was full of energy.

As we entered the living room, everyone except Alice was there. She walked in a moment later from the kitchen, the smell of freshly baked bread followed her. She placed a vase full of flowers on the table and looked even more pleased than the rest of us. I wondered why and looked at Edward, who seemed surprised. Alice looked up at us and said: "We're going to have a visitor today. She saw us at the field yesterday and was curious."

In my mind I immediately went over some of the faces of the witnesses I'd seen, but couldn't think of one that stood out. Edward had seen Alice's thoughts and said: "She's lives like us?" I raised my right eyebrow, no, I didn't see this stranger, I would've remembered that! It seemed I wasn't the only one thinking this, because Alice went on; "No, we didn't see her, she was probably up in a tall tree, she likes roughing it, she's not as sophisticated as we are. But she's a good person, kind, with an open mind." That surely made me curious. What did she want from us?

"Can you estimate when she's coming?" Edward asked. "Sorry, Alice said, she hasn't quite decided yet and there are some blind spots." That meant the wolves were involved, I hoped they wouldn't hurt her. Leah was leading the morning watch-patrol and I couldn't imagine her to be friendly to strange vampires, even if they had yellow eyes. But Alice didn't seem worried, so none of the others were either. Jake walked into the kitchen to eat, he made it obvious it tasted good, trying to entice Renesmee to come eat too. After a few minutes she gave in and followed him.

Hours slowly creped by. Most of us watched tv and Carlisle sat at the computer. Jake, Renesmee and Rosalie passed time outside, throwing snowballs at each other, their laughter echoed across the lawn. Around noon they came inside, shaking and brushing off the snow at the doorstep.

Edward suddenly looked to the front door and moments later we could hear quick footsteps and rushing paws. Then they stopped near the front-door and I heard growling. I recognized Leah immediately. Carlisle opened the door, on the porch was a girl, crouched down, she held her head down and didn't look at Leah and turned her body sideways. She looked vulnerable like this, but not scared, her breathing was steady, her muscles relaxed. Because Leah still showed her teeth, the girl made a soft whining noise. Then she seemed to notice us, she looked up at Carlisle, but didn't move from her position.

Jake moved forward, filling the doorway. "Leah, it's all right, she means no harm, Alice saw her coming." Jake's voice sounded calm, but guarded, this stranger had to earn his trust first. He moved back and picked up Renesmee, protecting her just in case. The girl slowly got up, she seemed about my age, 5'7", her dark-brown, curly hair reaching just to her shoulders, bounced around her face. Her skin was like milk-chocolate, with the pale complexion of a vampire. Her body was muscular and athletic. Her bright yellow eyes were friendly as she observed us more closely.

She turned to Carlisle and reached out her hand, he shook it and she said: Hello, I'm Timmain, I'm sorry to show up without calling first, but I have no phone and couldn't wait." Her voice was gentle and sounded like soft guitar-play. She had a bit of an accent, Australian maybe? Carlisle replied: "Welcome Timmain, I'm Carlisle and this is my family, won't you come in please."

She glanced over her shoulder to look at Leah, who was sitting down now, but keeping a firm eye at this girl. Seth and the others were sitting beside her. That assured her it was ok and she stepped inside. At that point I noticed her clothes, which reminded me of Jake and the pack. Just a plain shirt and shorts, no shoes and they looked worn, I could see why Alice would call her unsophisticated. She quickly viewed the room before turning her attention to Edward, who was reading her thoughts of course. I wondered what impression she got of us yesterday, did she know many of us were gifted?

She seemed to wait for Edward to say something. After about 30 seconds he said: "Timmain is very observant, she picked up a lot yesterday and she understands some of our gifts because she's gifted herself, though I don't understand it." - Timmain raised her right eyebrow for a moment and said: "that's quite a short version of what I showed you, but I understand this part of my gift doesn't make sense for a vampire to have. The two I've met, made me realize that, but here's the other part (_she probably showed Edward a memory)_– which seems to make more sense - though I don't see it that way." - Now I felt a bit confused, what was she saying, she knows only two vampires, and has a strange ability?

She was about to explain it further, but was interrupted by Renesmee, who asked for attention. Edward looked at her with a loving smile and listened to the questions in her head. Then he replied: "She understands what you are and has a good idea of how your gift works, but because of her gift – she can copy the gifts of others by touching them – I think you should ask her your other questions the normal way. She's unsure of what will happen, she only just discovered she can do this." - Wow! Really?

Renesmee turned her attention to Timmain and asked: "You smell different, it's softer than that of others, why is that?" An awkward question, but Timmain wasn't phased and answered: "I don't know for sure, maybe it's genetics – I didn't pay much attention to my own scent as a human – or maybe it's because of my diet, I like big seals, they keep me going for weeks, they're very nutritious." An interesting answer, Emmet surely looked like he wanted to know more. Then Renesmee fired her next question at her, and the answer would leave us all stunned.

"What were you doing outside just now, by the door?"

Timmain looked at her and at Jake – her eyes said she knew who he was – and answered; "I was showing Leah I was no threat. Also it was a sign of respect, I'm in their territory. But maybe I should tell you my history, because it's quite different – I think – from most vampires."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Music:**

**Wind of Change – The Scorpions**

**Born to be wild - Steppenwolf**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 2: Edward - Lonely predator

**Chapter 2: Edward – Lonely predator**

For what I saw in her mind, that last sentence was an understatement! How this girl survived without any help, without the Volturi finding out about her, was a mystery to me. But I let her tell her story, of which she didn't show me everything, she had great control over her thoughts and had no problem blocking me, if she wanted. That bugged me a bit.

Timmain started at the very beginning. "I was born 23 years ago in Australia, my father was a tall Aboriginal man, my mother was part Japanese, part Chinese, part English. We lived three hours from Sydney on a small farm. My father worked as a guide, a tracker for anyone who hired him, he didn't like to stay in one place to long, but he stayed with me and my mother until my 6th birthday. By then he taught me enough about nature for me to be able to survive a day on my own, if needed. After that he showed up a few times a year to bring us money and celebrate our birthdays. But over the years he came around less and less, I haven't seen him since I became fifteen."

"My mother was a very spiritual woman, into different Asian techniques that had to do with energy. As soon as I could walk and talk, she started teaching me how to meditate and centre myself. - This helped me a lot after I was bitten. - Later, when I was about ten, she started with Tai Chi and different forms of healing therapy . These techniques teach you how to use your own energy and that of others, to either defend yourself or help someone. I'm a very energetic person and found out I was a natural at polarity-massage. I could really focus myself, intensify my actions with my own energy, which is called 'quantum touch'. It was easy for me to feel blockages in someone's energy-flow and help to remove them. I loved to help sick people heal themselves."

"When my father disappeared, my mother divorced him and moved us to China, near some relatives. At first I was upset, but the city we lived in had a big park and was close to some beautiful mountains with lots of new wildlife for me to discover. I was grateful my father showed me everything, I was interested in all life and was going to study biology. But I was most interested in big predators, like tigers and wolves."

"Then, when I was seventeen, my mother got into a terrible accident and went into a coma. I felt so lost at first, cried a lot at her bedside, stayed with her for days. The doctors told me there was little hope she would wake up and even if she did, she might not remember everything about her life. I was alone now and started to take care of myself, I went to school during the day and got a job at a communitycentre in the evenings, teaching Tai Chi to kids."

"One evening, when I was just eighteen, I was walking home from a visit to my mother and cut through the park to watch some of the night-time animals come out. The weather had been good this fall. Something flashed by me, I didn't see anything, but smelled something real sweet, and felt a tremendous pain in my upper right arm. The pain started to spread, it felt like I was on fire. I didn't know what bit me and if it was still there, I hid and was unable to move because of the pain."

"I think I shut myself down, mentally, because I when I woke up, it was daytime and I'd been out for three days. All my senses were heightened and people passing by suddenly seemed appetizing. But it was wrong, I wasn't a killer, I focused on controlling myself and noticed I didn't need to breathe. That made it easier to resist this thirst I was feeling. I tried meditating without breathing, it was hard, but it helped me remember who I was and hold on to important memories. At nightfall I knew I had to get away from humans, for whatever I was, I wasn't one of them anymore."

I fled into the mountains as far as I could and interrupted a big, angry bear who was just about to eat. He attacked me and I killed him, then feeding of him and his prey made me feel better. So, I learned quickly I didn't have to kill people to survive and I felt like the predators I always had admired, like the strongest one. For me, that meant I had to act like one and only hunt real prey animals, like deer, kill off the weaker ones to keep a herd healthy. I lived in the mountains alone, only making contact with people when I needed new clothes, which I traded for animal-skins. I avoided any scents that smelled like the one in the park, they meant danger to me."

She wanted to go on, but Carlisle interrupted, we had listened to her with open mouths. "Wait, he said, you mean to say you had no help from anyone." What about your creator?" Timmain frowned. "I don't know who he or she was, this… person – she squeezed out the word – didn't stick around to tell me anything." Carlisle was surprised, like all of us. This kind of neglect was a crime.

"And you've never killed a human?" he continued to ask. "No, she said, I've never fed on human blood." - There was more to that answer, I knew it right away, but whatever it was, she didn't think of it. But I wondered; did she kill a human? Jasper could sense there was something painful she was suppressing. - Carlisle ignored this, only concluding: "And you've been vampire for only five years?" Except for Bella, all of us had struggled with our lifestyle and we had each other for support. This girl had managed on her own and she was being honest, not a lie passed her lips. But she did edit things.

Timmain nodded as a response to Carlisle's question and continued her story. "After a year I had travelled north into Russia, I had hunted many different kinds of prey. I was camping out near a big lake, which was connected to the sea. I had noticed a large colony of seals there and found out they were very nutritious and fun to hunt. One day, after a swim, I was surprised by a sweet scent that put me on alert right away. My first, up close encounter with someone like me.

He was cautious, indicating he wasn't going to hurt me and keeping his distance. He said his name was Nick and seemed surprised to see one of our kind out there. I felt I could trust him, his eyes were orange and he wasn't what you call a newborn, I could tell and so he was trying to stay away from human blood. He started to ask me questions and he explained the whole vampire-deal to me. That was a lot to process. Then he asked me for tips, to help him with this new lifestyle, he didn't like living isolated. I pointed out the seals and coached him on his first hunt. He thanked me and said this would help him a lot. After that we went our separate ways and I haven't seen him since." - She paused.-

And Bella couldn't hold back anymore: "You didn't know you were a vampire?" Timmain looked at her and answered calmly: "No, they were just a myth, existed in stories, how was I to know?" "But didn't it ever cross your mind?" she continued surprised. "I wasn't into that sort of stories and many of my, our, physical characteristics _are_ found in nature," Timmain replied. "Of course, ours, are amplified." Then there was a moment of silence and nobody asked new questions. So Timmain continued: "Now the part with the answers to Renesmee's question."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

_**Comment:**_

_**Timmain thought she had something of a reptile, with the hard, tough skin and the venom. Also, she thought of big cats. She was fast like a cheetah and had her heightened senses.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Music:**

**Here I am – Bryan Adams**

**Welcome to wherever you are – Bon Jovi**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 3: Esmé - Wolf family

**Chapter 3: Esmé – Wolf family**

"After three years moving along the shoreline, hunting in the sea mostly, I came across a pack of wolves on a hunt. I decided to watch them and admired their teamwork. I wanted to see more, study them up-close. I'd already experienced a day in the life of a Siberian tiger, an awesome memory. Now I was going to add another. I followed them to their lair and watched them interact with each other, a real family."

"I had already decided I didn't want to be a vampire, I was glad my creator didn't introduce himself, I liked how I saw myself already. I stuck around for a few days, wanting to be part of their world. I started copying their behaviour, to edge a little closer each day. The pack consisted of seven adults and three pups. I quickly gave them names, they had such personalities.

The alpha pair, Alexander and Katherine, were weary of me of course, but allowed me to come within three yards. I decided the most submissive position, which indicated the least of a threat, was lying on my back, being very still. They came to check me out, probably I looked like a rock and the boldest pup climbed on top of me. I let him play and the others followed his lead, after that they tolerated me. Two moths later they trusted me and I was happy, I cared for them a lot."

I listened to her story, I could hardly believe what this girl had gone thru. How lonely she must have been to go and live with animals. I felt sorry for her, she was sweet and needed guidance. I hoped she would stay, I had a good feeling about her.

But as she continued, I noticed the tone of her voice; confidant, loving, not a hint of self-pity.

"I watched over them, protected them from danger, which seemed to come from humans more and more. A lot of times I could scare them away with threatening noises or destroy their equipment so they would be forced to go. I didn't understand why humans seem to hate wolves. We were no where near people or livestock. Later I thought they might be blamed for vampire-attacks."

"One time a hunter managed to get a shot off and the bullet grazed one of the wolves, Peter, badly on the shoulder. I grabbed the man's gun without him noticing me, but it scared him enough to retreat. I destroyed the gun completely, grinded it to dust. Then I rushed over to help Peter, I couldn't think of anything but using polarity-massage, though I used a light touch. That's when I discovered I had this gift – which I value the most – I could heal – it really worked, the wound started closing until there was only a scar left. I felt his body working with me and it was so easy. We were so relieved and overjoyed!"

Wow, she could really do that! I looked at Edward and he indicated she was telling the truth. Then I looked at Carlisle, who looked fascinated and smiled at me, though I detected a tiny hint of jealousy. I could also understand her valuing this part of her gift more than the other, until now she had avoided other vampires, so the copying part seemed of little use to her. I could also tell she had a heart like Carlisle, kind and caring.

But her last sentence also made it clear, these wolves weren't like pets to her, she regarded them as intelligent beings, as family.

Luckily no one interrupted her and she continued her story.

"We got even more close after that, they started to look for me when I had been out hunting in the sea. They greeted me like one of them. They howled to make contact with me at a distance." - Timmain paused and checked our reaction, I kept my expressions neutral, but I could tell some of the others found it hard not to think of her as weird. She reacted to that of course, being observant, it didn't pass her by. Her tone was defensive. –

"I know you think I'm weird, acting like this, but I didn't think about it, it felt good and natural to me. There was no one to judge me and even if there was, I couldn't care less. I was happy, I wasn't lonely or feeling sorry for myself. I was a predator among other predators, a thinking being among other thinking beings, living day by day."

These words cut off all looks of disapproval, pity and even the look of disgust on Rosalie's face. We just listened.

"After a year had passed, I started feeling I might have to much of an impact on their lives. Also they weren't going to live more then ten years or so. I felt it was wrong for the new generation to start depending on me, if I was going to stay forever. This fact became very real about two weeks later. I had been out hunting and had travelled a long way." –

Her voice started to tremble lightly. She focused on her breathing to control herself and glanced at Edward for a split second. There was something she didn't want him to see. She seemed satisfied he didn't and carried on. –

"When I arrived home, the pack was in distress, I quickly noticed one of the pups was missing. He was a favourite of mine, the bold one who made contact first, I named him Boots, because of his black paws. I found his scent-trail fast, he'd been tracking a rabbit. But at the end of the trail I discovered I was to late…- she swallowed a lump in her throat – Boots was dead, killed by a hunter." – She paused again to control herself – "I snatched his body up and took him home. After that I decided it was time to leave, I coaxed them to a new territory, where no humans had been, because of the rough terrain. They didn't want to let me go and howled for some time. It was hard for me, but I ran fast, so I wouldn't change my mind."

There was more to this emotional ending, I could tell by the way Jasper reacted. But it probably was to painful for her and she didn't want Edward to feel that too.

Then I had questions, of course: "What happened next? How did you end up here? What about the other part of your gift?"

"Well, she answered, I decided to do something I thought I would never do; look for other vampires. After meeting Nick I realized there might be more living like me. I walked into a town when it was dark. There were so many streets and allies, but after a while I smelled a vampire, but also fresh human blood. This one was living the traditional way. Still, I was curious, maybe I could help the victim."

"In a dark, filthy ally I found her, she was feeding of a rough looking guy, who was beyond saving. But on the ground there was a woman with her throat cut, she was still alive. The female vampire didn't stop me when I approached the injured woman, who probably was the victim of the man she was draining. Of course she was surprised when, instead of feeding on the bleeding woman, I started to help her. When the woman was out of danger, but still unconscious, I asked for the nearest hospital or doctor."

"The vampire, named Anoushka, was willing to help me and after we dropped of the woman she invited me to her place. There we talked and although she fed on humans, she restricted herself to killing only criminals or dying, ill or old people. She was amazed about my gift and how I was living of animal-blood only. She was well connected in the vampire-world and even knew someone close to the Volturi – Nick told me about them – so I asked her if she heard about others, living like me. And she had, her contact in Italy told her of an upcoming expedition from the Volturi to America, something about punishing a big clan of yellow-eyed vampires. Of course I wanted to know more about them, you – she looked at all of us – so Anoushka helped to get plain-tickets and papers."

"At some point, when I was preparing the trip with her, I accidently touched her hand. I felt an unusual energy run through me and suddenly I was singing at a strange, low frequency. I saw Anoushka was freezing up, unable to move, immediately I stopped and broke contact. That's when she told me she had a gift too. When she was still human, she was an opera-singer and after she was turned, she found out she had this gift. Humans fall asleep when they hear her sing like that, vampires just freeze."

"We were both stunned, but I quickly understood the connection between these, on the surface, very different looking gifts. They really were the same in the sense they both had to do with energy in a body, the difference was how I reacted to it. When I'm healing I'm using more of my own energy to activate and amplify someone's own ability to regenerate. When I copied Anoushka's gift, I made her energy flowing into me my own. The flow stopped when I broke contact."

Then she went silent, she had been talking for a long time and we all needed time to process all this information. Timmain was really something special. At first I thought we were going to be the ones teaching her, but now it seemed we could all learn from her too. I looked at Carlisle, who's eyes were full of wonder and curiosity. I gave him a smile and he smiled back, taking my hand, he knew what I wanted. I looked at the rest of the family, they could also read my face and seemed to agree with me. So I asked the question: "Timmain, would like to stay? You're welcome for as long as you like."

She looked at me and Carlisle, who nodded – we were serious – she then looked at all of our faces, but stopped at Jacob's. I could tell he wasn't completely sure, of course I knew why, new vampires near Quileute-territory could mean more werewolves. Was Timmain aware of this? She looked down for a moment and then she looked up at Jacob again, her eyes pleading, she was looking for his permission. This confused him, so Edward reacted: "She knows who you are Jake, she recognizes your scent. You're the alpha and you have the final say in this."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Comment:**_

_**Why didn't Timmain take charge of the wolves? She had the power to make them do what she wanted. She didn't because she felt she was a guest, a visitor. She wasn't going to disrupt the existing pack-structure. So she acted like a low ranking member, accepting boundaries set by the alpha pair. By nature she isn't dominant, so it wasn't hard to do.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Music:**

**Colours of the wind – Vanessa Williams**


	5. Chapter 4: Jacob - Trial Period

**Chapter 4: Jacob - Trial period**

I frowned at that, what was I supposed to think about this strange girl? Many things about her confused me. Of course she looked like a vampire, physically, but her scent didn't burn and irritate my nose, like normal, though she still smelled bad. And then that gift of hers, she hadn't been lying about it, otherwise Edward would have said something, it didn't make sense. Also this story about the wolves, she talked about them as being family. Though it did explain her behaviour outside and how she was looking at me now, asking for permission, like a subordinate. This irritated me, I was foremost human, not some animal and a vampire shouldn't act like this!

But she was expecting an answer and the rest of them wanted her to stay. So, I decided to give her a trial-period, to monitor her and the effect on potential new werewolves she might have.

"Yes, you can stay, for now, you're on trial for a week. You stay on our side of the border and if nothing bad happens, we'll have a pack-meeting on how to proceed. I have to talk to Sam about this, at least let him know."

Timmain nodded and smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Thank you, she said, I'll behave myself, whatever you say." That attitude, still bugged me. I handed Nessie to Bella and turned to go outside, picking the phone out of my pocket. I heard Alice sigh and say: "Now you're staying, can I convince you to take a shower and get out those rags?" "Hmm, Timmain replied, they are quite worn, aren't they? Alright, I guess it'll be nice, you have something casual?" I smiled at that, I couldn't help it, this girl was in many ways the opposite of the Cullens, she placed no value on clothes what so ever, they were just a necessity. Like with us.

They went upstairs and I wondered what Alice would get her. But, quickly I turned my attention to the business at hand.

Outside, Leah and the guys walked up to me, they probably followed our conversation inside and wanted to give their opinion. "I know, we have to talk about this, go and phase back, I'll call Sam. I dialled the number and he picked fairly quick. I explained we had a vampire-visitor and the trial period I gave her. "Yes, I told her about the border too"

Sam wasn't happy about this, we just got rid of a bunch of vampires – "We'll show her where it is, you have to keep an eye on potential members. Make sure no new ones start to phase, if there's any sign, I'll make her leave." Sam protested, but knew it was within my rights to make this decision. However, I explained, that after the week was over, he and the others would have a final say about it. "Hmpf, he grumbled, alright, but we'll watch her too, one step out of line…" It was clear what he meant. I said goodbye and shut off the phone.

Leah and the guys were back, watching me finish the call. Leah looked pissed, the guys seemed relaxed, ok with my decision. "You're letting her stay?!" Leah started, her voice was loud. "And now we have to deal with this weirdo! I hope she stays out of my way!" She folded her arms across her chest and put her chin up. Seth put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on sis, it'll be alright, give her the benefit of the doubt," he said. She jerked her shoulder away from his hand. "She's got guts, Embry filled in, she gave you the chance to rip her throat out and didn't defend herself once." Leah softened her attitude a little. He was right, all her actions said she meant us no harm.

I looked to the house, through the window I could see Timmain was back, now dressed in long, dark jeans, a shirt and sweater. Alice also gave her hiking-boots. By the look of her, these clothes were still to fancy in her opinion. She was rolling up the sleeves of the sweater, before she moved towards Bella, Edward and Nessie, who were now sitting on the couch. I could tell Nessie was very curious, she wanted to communicate in her usual way. Timmain seemed unsure and Edward was reading her thoughts. "I don't think it'll do any harm for you to feel how Renesmee's gift works, he said. As long as you don't touch her if you're unsure and don't show her anything distressing, it'll be fine."

My eyes narrowed, they let her test her gift on Nessie first? But of course Edward would be monitoring Timmain and she had touched Aro. And I was sure I would get to see whatever memories she shared with Nessie, who never kept anything from me.

I watched the wonder on her face when the first questions came to her this way. She smiled gently and whispered something, before slowly placing her hand on Nessie's face. I watched them carefully, but Nessie only smiled and was amazed by her own gift. When it was over Timmain got up and said she wanted to go outside.

She passed us by and didn't look at us. She moved towards a tree at the edge of the yard and sat down, her back against the stem. What was she doing? She glanced at us before closing her eyes, taking deep breaths. Was she waiting for us to make a move?

Seth looked at her, he was curious. "I think I'll go over to her and say hello," he said. Leah scowled at him, but he didn't notice and started to move. He walked right up to Timmain, until there was one foot between them. This kid, he had an open mind and wasn't afraid of anything. "Hello, he said and stuck out his hand, "let me introduce myself, I'm Seth." Timmain opened her eyes and shook his hand. "Hay, nice to meet you Seth, you've got great energy."

I could just see him raise an eyebrow at that remark. Timmain reacted: "All beings have energy, I can feel yours is strong and you have a great healing-capacity. That might help, if I was healing someone hurt real bad. You all have that capacity?" "Yes, Seth replied, so you're saying you could copy that from us?" Timmain nodded and glanced our way. Then it was silent for a minute. Seth sat down next to her.

"You are very trusting," she said. Seth shrugged; "I think you're ok, the Cullens trust you." "Your sister doesn't agree, she's worried about you," she continued. "She's always worried, he answered, and you heard us talk, did you, or is it that obvious we're related?" "Yes I heard you talk, Timmain said, but it was already obvious to me before I entered the house. There are similarities in your scents."

That surprised me, all of us in fact. Did she inhale our scents that much and didn't it bother her? Or was her sense of smell that strong? Of course Seth asked her bluntly. "You could tell from our scent? How? Don't you think we stink?" - Now Timmain raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Stink? Of course not, it's a bit strong, but I kind of like the mix of human and wolf. Do vampires think werewolves stink?" - "Yes, Seth said, though here they're used to us now." "Oh, Timmain replied, well, I think my sense of smell has developed differently than."

Do _you_ think _we_ stink?" she asked in return. - He looked hesitant to answer that, but decided to anyway. "Yes, at first, like you mentioned, it's very sweet and irritates our nose. Especially when we're wolves. But we're used to it now." She needed to think about that, she fell silent. – Weird! – Seth felt uneasy and added: "But yours doesn't irritate me, I agree with Renesmee, it's softer." - She smiled; "I'm glad mine doesn't hurt you. And vampires do smell to sweet, don't they, like someone wearing to much perfume." She giggled and batted her eyes. Seth laughed too, he liked her, no matter how different she was.

Leah huffed and then sighed, she couldn't understand her brother feeling so at ease with vampires, especially strangers. But Seth looked at them like people, individuals and didn't judge them as a group.

Timmain noticed Leah's reaction and looked our way a moment. Inside the house I heard Edward gasping a little. What was she thinking, making him react like that? I looked at him, standing right in front of the window, his eyes widened. I turned to Seth and Timmain again, she talked to him real quiet, I could barely make out what she was saying.

"Your sister has a lot of anger towards vampires, do you think she'd like to vent some of that?" Seth didn't understand what she was saying. Timmain clarified; "I'm offering myself as a punching-bag." Seth's eyes grew big; "What!" he said to loud, "are you crazy?!" She put her hands out to shush him. "Easy, she whispered, I wouldn't let her go to far, I'm just not going to fight back."

I shook my head in disbelief. Was she serious? Judging by Edward's reaction and the expression on her face, she was. I looked at Leah, did she hear that? And what did she think about it? Leah looked appalled and also intrigued. I gave her a silent warning, I would never let her do that and she knew it. Many of the Cullens would be upset and Nessie too, she liked Timmain.

Seth reacted, shaking his head: "Jake wouldn't allow it and the Cullens neither." "But isn't that up to me and Leah?" Timmain said. "No," Seth replied. Timmain raised her shoulders; "Oh well, I'll think of something else then. I like to give, it feels good and I often learn something new." Can I give you something? "You can ask me anything you want." "I don't need a thing, Seth said, I'm happy. I might come up with some more questions though." "That's fine, I'll be around," she replied and got up slowly. Seth got up too and started walking towards us again.

She started to move into the forest. Where was she going? It was my turn now. I followed her and caught up with her in seconds.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked her. "To a big tree I found near the border, I've spend the night in it and I want to follow the rest of the border from there," she said. Hmm, this was probably a scent-thing again. Then it occurred to me, she had no supplies or anything with her, did she leave them in the tree? "You're gonna pick up your bag too?" I asked. She looked at me in surprise. "No, I have no belongings, except my papers" – she patted her pocket – "Really? I replied, no spare clothes or a tent?" Again she looked at me; "when you're a wolf, do you use a blanket?" Ok, she's got a point there, vampires don't get sick and she could probably find shelter somewhere. We walked on at a casual pace.

"What did Nessie ask you?" I wanted to know. - "Nessie? She replied, Oh right, her nickname." She wanted to see the family and the people in my life. "She also asked about my healing. I showed her the nicest and easiest memories I had." - "The easiest?" I wondered. - "I mean about the healing, I showed her Peter's, she answered, I thought the woman in the ally might be to frightening." - "Oh, well, that sounds ok," I said. Ugh, weird response on my part. But she surprised me; "You care for her a lot, don't you?" -

Hmm, she was very observant, maybe to much. "Yes I do, I was there when she was born. Bella is my best friend, it was quite the ordeal." She didn't ask further and stayed silent, looking ahead.

Now I started to think about the way she spoke. The Cullens always claimed they'd do anything to be human again, but how serious were they? Especially with Nessie in their life. Timmain talked like she wasn't a vampire, but did she really hate it? With her unusual gift? I decided to ask her about it, she would be open about it, she said we could make any request.

"Can I ask you something, now you're here, do you still consider yourself something else than a vampire?" - "Hmm, good question, she said, well, I guess I can't deny it anymore. Why?" - "Would you want to be human again, if you could?" – "Sometimes yes, sometimes no." A thoughtful look came upon her face.

"I miss a lot about my human life, like being able to express my feelings properly for one. "This body is very rigid, I wish I could cry, or blush, feel my heart pounding. "Things can easily build up like a time bomb in here." She put her hand on her chest. – "Anything else you miss?" I was glad and surprised about the way she explained things. They made sense. – "Oh yes, Timmain replied, I miss human food, the many flavours and textures. "Blood is boring. "And of course there's the fact of having children. "I must say, I can't see myself as a mother, but if I met my soul-mate, in a manner of speaking, then that might have changed." – Wow, this was a nice conversation, she talked easily. Now about the 'yes'-part.

"And what _do_ you like about being a vampire?" I asked her. – "Well, of course the obvious things; the strength, the speed and the heightened senses. "Also the space in your mind, you can solve problems faster, consider multiple things at once and have room for lots of memories. "But I like my healing-gift the most." Timmain's face lit up for a moment when she said that. Then she added: "There's one thing though, I really _hate_ about being a vampire and that's being toxic! It's so completely unnecessary and dangerous. "It causes pain and that's why I kill my prey first, before feeding." She sighed and stopped at an old big oak tree. "We're here," she said. -

"Oh, this is the tree you've spend the night in?" I looked up, I couldn't see the top, it was tall. – "Yes, she said, it's got a nice crown to nestle in. Good for meditating, I do it almost every night, process the events of the day. It's also good for getting ideas, a bit like dreaming." She smiled. – "Wow, you meditate every day?" – She nodded; "If possible, sometimes more than once. It's nice to drift away, I can really be out of it. That's why I need safe, quiet place."

Timmain started moving again, staying perfectly on our side of the border. About three feet away. Then we came across the path we had worn out. We walked half a round at a quick pace, before returning to the house. I felt good and couldn't think of anymore questions right now. Was I ready to answer questions she'd have for me? Hmm, not all of them. But what if somebody else answered them? I think I needed to instruct the others about it. And make her a request.

We stopped at the edge of the yard. She looked at me and asked: "No more questions?" – "No, not right now, I answered, but you probably have some for me?" – "Yes, but you don't have to answer them." – "No, that's not a problem, but I do have a request. I would appreciate it if you direct your werewolf-questions at one of us." – "Of course, she said, you're the experts." And if you or anyone else wants to talk, you know where I'll be tonight. "You might have to make some noise for me to come down though." Howling is the quickest way." –

I raised my eyebrows. "Huh? Howling?" – She averted her eyes for a moment. "It's a sound I'll definitely respond to, she said, because of my Russian family pack." – "Oh, alright, makes sense. "You've been very open and honest by the way. Thank you." – Timmain nodded; "You're welcome. I enjoyed our talk."


	6. Chapter 5: Leah - Girl Talk

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Music:**

**Complicated – Bon Jovi**

**Ladies Night – Atomic Kitten**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 5: Leah – Girl talk**

I thought things were finally going to calm down and then this! I was sitting down on the steps to the back door.

The boys had gone inside to eat. I still couldn't handle the stench as well as they could. What was I to think about this vampire, was she to be trusted? It looked like she was winning everyone over pretty quick.

Ugh, weirdo! So many things about her were conflicting. But the others all seem to trust Edwards judgement. Well I wasn't going to! I wanted to talk to her myself, alone.

The last month had been hard, going back to Sam's pack, leaving Jake alone among all those strange bloodsuckers.

On the field I'd been looking at them more closely and had listened to Jake's memories of them real careful. They were there to help us, well, the Cullens really, but I was glad when they left.

The fact was, they hunted people and that's why I couldn't stand them. And the Denali's? Well, I could tolerate them, like they tolerated us.

Then there was _this_ girl, Timmain, what an odd name by the way, like Renesmee. She didn't fit the bill, acting like an animal, her strange scent and abilities.

The copying gifts part I believed, I saw her with Nessie, but the healing part, I'd have to see it first.

Hmm, maybe I should try and find out more about this polarity-thing. Somehow I was intrigued, it being about energy-flow in a body and blockages. Why was that?

Was it because of me, my body, could I have blockages? Would that explain things?

I wanted to look it up at home on the computer. Jake was coming back, I heard him talk to her.

So…, she invited anyone to come and talk. I was going to take her up on _that_ offer.

Timmain went into the house and Jake saw me and came up to me. "Hey, what's up? he asked, do you want to say something to me?"

"Yes, I'd like to go home for a while, check in on mom, change of clothes, that sort of things. I'll be back before the watch-round this evening."

"That's alright, I can keep an eye on things here," he said. But he had that questioning look on his face, wondering what I was thinking.

I got up and started moving. I was in no hurry, feeling relaxed while putting more and more distance between me and the Cullen-house.

Halfway I suddenly realized mom might not be at home, but with Charlie.

Hmm, some time alone, I liked that, though talking to mom would be nice too.

When I got to our house it was quiet and no lights were on. Nobody home. I opened the door and went straight to the computer and turned it on.

My stomach growled, so I walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Mom left a stack of sandwiches on the top shelf.

Thanks mom! She knew we were always hungry. I took out the whole tray and took it to the computer.

Putting the first sandwich in my mouth I typed in the words 'polarity massage' and clicked on 'search'. I clicked on the first site that looked promising. It explained everything quite well, though it still sounded vague and new age-like. I also looked up 'quantum touch'.

But what would these things be like, amped up vampire-style? Would she be able to tell me? Would I let her? So many questions kept popping up in my head. I guess I would just have to ask her, put her to the test.

I ate the rest of the sandwiches and washed the plate. Then I took a shower and decided to take a nap. I set the alarm-clock.

Mmm, nice, some time away from the stench.

When I woke up, I got dressed quickly, drank some milk and left. It seemed to soon.

On my way back I inhaled as much fresh air as I could.

When I arrived it was dark and the guys were ready. It was quite an uneventful night, plenty of time to think.

Everyone was thinking about the last month and of course about 'our' new guest.

Seth liked her already, he didn't know why, there was just a click.

Embry had a laid back attitude; _we'll see what happens, but I don't see any problems._

Quil agreed with him, also because of Jake. I still wasn't to sure what to think, but I made a list of questions and planned to interrogate her after our watch.

_Take it easy on her alright_, Seth thought, _remember what Jake said._

'Yeah, don't worry, she can handle it, she did say we could ask her anything we wanted."

I concealed the more personal things from them. Was I going trust her answers, whatever they might be?

The watch ended and I told them to go home, nobody protested.

'And don't blab to Jake about me, I'll be good, I promise.' They reluctantly agreed.

Yeah, it was good to be the second in command, right now I was practically the alpha.

I ran straight to the big tree she said she'd be in. It was quiet, no movement at all, I sniffed the air, she was definitely up there.

I decided to wait a few minutes and started to circle the tree, stepping on every dry twig to make some noise. Nothing.

She was probably to deep in trance or something. What did she say again to Jake? O right, howling would make her come down.

I wondered what kind of howl, I didn't want her to think something was wrong. Hmm, well, I guess I could just howl her name.

Not to loud, Sam's pack was on patrol too. I looked up and her head appeared between the branches.

"Hey Leah, she said, come to have a talk with me? Heads up, watch it." And she jumped straight down, landing right in front of me. Like it was nothing. That tree seemed over 70 feet!

We just looked at each other for a moment, then I turned, my nose to the clothes on my back-leg. She nodded, showing she understood and I jogged of to a bush.

When I got back she was waiting patiently, studying my facial expressions. And I did the same to her.

Her eyes seemed to sparkle, though it was very dark. I read curiosity and kindness and almost forgot about being stern or business-like.

"What's troubling you Leah? Timmain asked. "It's alright, you can be straight forward with me."

I wasn't to sure how to respond to that. I felt some irritation flare up inside me. "What's the matter with you? You're so weird, why can't you act like a vampire should?! Then I would just avoid you and not think about you."

There, it was out. I took a deep breath to calm down. I looked at her again, her expressions hadn't changed.

"Well, I already gave an explanation for that, she replied calmly, I'm not sure how a vampire should act."

"Would you rather have me hunt humans? "Do you want me to be uncaring and cold? "Should I turn up my nose in disgust and avoid you and the other wolves?"

Her tone was soft and gentle, in stead of defensive and angry. "Well I refuse to be like that. "It's not who I am. "I don't judge people on what they are. "I want to know who they are, if I can. "I react to things the best way I know how, using experience and instinct." Isn't that good enough?"

I was lost for words, I didn't expect that. I just stared. What to do now?

I wanted to yell at her how I lost my father and the man I loved because of her kind! How my life was turned up side down.

But I thought about it for a moment and decided that wouldn't be fair. So I'd give her the benefit of the doubt. I would try to treat her like a normal person.

Shit, my little brother was rubbing off on me!

"Has Jake talked to you about werewolf-stuff? What do you know about us?"

"My talk with Jake was about me and vampire-stuff, we didn't talk about werewolves," Timmain replied.

"What I know about you I learned watching you and shaking Seth's hand. "You are all shape shifters, who's gift was past on by your ancestors.

"You have a high body-temperature because of your high metabolism. "That's also the cause of your ability to heal fast.

"I also know there are two packs, though I don't know why. "Jacob and the black wolf are the alpha's, I'm not sure how things compare to a regular wolf-pack.

"You're the only female, so I guess werewolf-packs are not led by couples. "That's about all I got."

"The black wolf is called Sam, he was the first to phase and became an alpha.

"Jake is an alpha by birthright, but he didn't act upon it until Sam decided Bella's pregnancy was a threat. "He didn't like the idea of killing her or the Cullens.

"He left to avoid fighting with Sam and warn the Cullens. "Seth agreed with him and joined him right away.

"I decided my place was with my brother. "Embry and Quill are Jake's friends, they came last."

"As for pack-structure, after the alpha comes the Second in command, who leads the pack if the alpha can't. "Then comes the Third and so on down.

"There are no couples because I'm the first girl to phase ever. "No one expected it and knew how to deal with it."

I felt that bitterness seep in again, it weighed on my chest. "It's been hard for me, but I've settled down now, in Jake's pack."

I sighed, should I go on, talk about my woman stuff? Well, who else could relate, I've once compared myself to Blondie, so why not Timmain.

"There's more I want you to know; like vampires, werewolves don't age as long as they keep phasing regularly.

"For me, as a woman, that meant not being able to get pregnant, my cycle has stopped." I looked at her, how did she feel about this subject?

She seemed curious and waited for me to go on. "I'm not sure if it has stopped for ever or, if I stop phasing and start aging again it'll pick up again." It was quiet for a moment.

"So, you want me to help you figure this out?" Timmain asked.

"Yes, I've looked up polarity-massage and other stuff about energy." I, think, you can tell me something."

I felt a little nervous, would she want to touch me?

She caught that and said: "Don't worry, I won't touch you unless you give me permission. "I can perform a kind of scan of your body, move my hands across it, leaving about half an inch in between.

"I can feel energy at some distance now, especially when it's strong. "I've been practising with my family and had the experience with Anoushka. "So, for example, I could feel Bella's shield on the field." She moved one step towards me.

I watched her carefully, taking deep breaths.

"Just relax, she said, tension can disrupt things." She showed me how to breathe and relax my muscles by shaking loose.

Her scent was in my face, but somehow it didn't bother me. She was now at arms length from me and moved her hands to the top of my head.

"Keep taking deep, easy breaths," Timmain said in a soothing voice. Then her hands started moving along my body and as promised she didn't touch me.

Her eyes were half closed in concentration as she lingered for a second at my lower abdomen. The whole thing was over quick. She rose back up after ending at my feet.

Then she looked at me and I waited for the results, her findings.

But her head suddenly snapped to the left, her nostrils flared open and then she backed away several feet fast.

She crouched down in the same position she had faced me in at the Cullens doorstep. For a moment I was surprised, until I heard several big heartbeats and paws approaching.

I turned around slowly to see Sam and a few of the young wolves emerging from the trees along the border.

His eyes stared into mine with concern and suspicion. "It's fine Sam, I said calmly, we're just having a talk."

He looked behind me at Timmain, growling softly. I turned my head to look at her too.

Like with me, she held her eyes to the ground and waited. "See, she's no threat," I said looking back at him.

He gave me a questioning look. "She showing her respect, I explained, she knows a lot about wolf-behaviour." Sam frowned while he made a rumbling sound.

"She feels this is appropriate, I added, she did it with me too when she arrived, it's instinctive." He sighed and shook his head.

"We'll tell you all about it before the pack-meeting on Sunday."

Sam moved on and the others followed him. The look on their faces only red curiosity.

When I couldn't hear them anymore, I turned back to Timmain. I motioned her to get up and walked up to her.

"I'm sorry, she said, I know you're all really humans, but I couldn't help myself."

"It's alright, I replied, I understand, but I think you'll have to work at it a bit."

Jake was irritated too by this submissive behaviour.

"Now, can we get back to what we were talking about?" I asked her.

She smiled gently and nodded. "I find your energy very interesting, she said, it's strong, though I can tell you've been under a lot of stress. "But that's all gone now.

"Next, about you're fertility, the energy around that area hasn't stopped flowing completely. "It's, let's say, like a small river blocked by a landslide, only a small trickle of water is coming thru."

She waited to see if I understood. I nodded and motioned her to go on.

"I've never felt this kind of blockage before, she added, but I'm pretty certain that you're cycle will start again when you're aging again. "It may take a few months though."

She paused a moment to think. "I know this was new to you all, but you should have known that all your, ..female parts, are still there and alive, so why wouldn't they be able to work again."

I could see a short look of pain on her face there. And I understood right away. Her body, like all vampires, was sort of dead, frozen, unable to change. Unlike mine it now seemed.

I put my hand on her shoulder, emphasizing, though I felt relieved and happy with her findings and explanation.

"Thank you for your explanation, I said, I feel better and I think you are right. "Did you want to have children, when you were human?" I asked carefully.

"Hmm, no, not really, she said with a light tremble in her voice, but now you've got me thinking about it." I feel a little sad."

She took a deep breath and shrugged. Her eyes softened and then lit up again.

"But I've got to work with what I've been dealt, she said sounding better, no use sobbing over things you can't change." "Anything else you want to talk about?", she asked, changing the subject.

I knew what I wanted to talk about, but was ordered not to, imprinting. Jake didn't want us to, because of him and Nessie. Of course, what would Timmain know about it? Hmm, how would things work in a normal wolf-pack?

"Well, I said, I think I want to know more about regular wolf pack structure. For example, how alpha-couples are established and if there are rankings too."

"Wow, Timmain exclaimed, I didn't expect that to be a topic! "Well, regular wolf-packs have a few things in common with werewolves. "Except for the alpha couple of course.

"First, a male gets to be an alpha because of his dominance, he fights with others who want to lead. "Which family-line he's from doesn't matter, his character and physical strength do.

"An alpha can always be challenged and some day there will be someone stronger to take his place."

"An alpha female is chosen by the alpha male. "Her character is most important, they must be a match and other pack-members must respect her."

"Also, if possible she'll be the one least related to him. "The alpha-pair are the only ones breeding, other pack-members' needs are suppressed by force."

"Often the female offspring will leave the pack, as long as their parents are still in charge. "They'll join other packs. "Alpha-pairs mate for life."

"Beside the alpha's there the seconds, two males who'll flank the alpha's in a confrontation, often with a rival pack. "The other members rank beneath them, one by one, until the lowest ranking member."

"This one is picked on by all the others and has to wait for food until everyone else has eaten. "Then there is the omega, the peacemaker. "One of the lowest ranking members.

"He or she relieves tensions in the group by initiating play. "The glue that holds them together, so to speak"

"The whole pack takes care of the pups. "They will never be left alone, on hunts there'll always be one or more babysitters."

"There's kind of a bond that forms at birth, first between the parents and pups, later also between pups and the rest of the pack. "It's called imprinting."

"Other animals have similar bonds, though only between parents and their offspring. "Birds for example, chicks have to follow their parents right away."

I stay silent a moment and look at her. "That's a lot of information, I tell her, I have to think about things."

Obviously we are more civil than the animals. And imprinting means something else. But the thing about the alpha female being least related to the alpha male stuck with me.

Also the fact that character mattered most. I suddenly realized that my mothers maiden name was Uley. Of course we were only remotely related to Sam, but still…

Nobody ever said anything about my relationship with him. Heck, they supported it for three years! Even Emily.

And then the matter of character, I don't like to admit it, but I have quite a temper, just like Sam used to have.

And I'm not much of a homemaker. What if I had been in Emily's shoes, trying to resist 'the pull', getting scarred and be in all kinds of pain.

Feeling the hate of your cousin and maybe other people. Could I have done what she did, deal with it the same way? No, definitely not.

I came back to reality and found Timmain waiting patiently. "Sorry, I zoned out like that", I said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"No worries, she replied, I do that a lot, especially when it's peaceful around me. "And I have been talking for a while." She grinned.

I couldn't help but smile back. Ahww, shocks, she won me over too!

"It's getting light, she said, shall we go back to the house?"

I looked up at the sky and realized we must have been talking longer then I thought. "Yeah, I think we should, Jake will be awake and I want to talk to him."

"Well, Timmain said at a certain tone, I have an idea for some fun and some exercise."

I looked at her and saw a twinkle in her eyes. "How about a racing match or a chase? she said. A rematch of yesterday."

I smiled and replied: "Yeah, I like that, you had a head-start on me then." I felt exited.

"How about a mix between a match and a chase, she suggested, when we're near the house, you'll pretend to want grab me. "That'll shake things up a bit!" She had a full smile now, ear to ear.

"Hmm, I said, I might get into trouble, but let's go for it!"

I ran into the brush to phase. When I got back, Timmain'd assumed a starting position, like a runner on the athletic field.

I took my place beside her and flexed my muscles.

"Ready, she said, get set…GO!"


	7. Chapter 6: Nessie - Stories, food & fun

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Music:**

**The bare necessities – Phil Harris & Bruce Reitherman (Jungle Book)**

**Trasin' the camp – Phil Collins (Disney Tarzan)**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 6: Nessie – Stories, food and fun**

My short life had been quite the rollercoaster ride.- _Though I've only heard the phrase and have only seen rollercoasters on tv._

The love and worries of my family. The threat of the Volturi. Making lots of new friends. The moment of pain and sorrow when I thought my family would die. I would only have my very best friend and brother Jacob.

But then, relief and joy, because of my amazing mother. We all survived and got to go home. Going to sleep in our little house and waking up with this new knowledge felt wonderful. I couldn't wait to see what this new day, in this new year would bring.

And of course, it wasn't going to be boring and quiet. A visitor came, who was very unusual, but right away it felt good, she was kind. I knew we were going to be friends. Besides her scruffy look, her scent stood out immediately.

Timmain smelled like a field of flowers near the ocean. The sweet was mixed with some salt, like from a little breeze. Her clothes were worn, but not real dirty. Aunt Alice said she liked roughing it, but her hair and skin looked clean also, hardly any mud, no sticks and leaves. Her feet were wet and smudged of course, it looked liked she used them while climbing trees.

I loved hearing her story and us asking questions didn't bother her. At the end, I was worried for a second about Jake. Was he going to make her leave? He was very protective over me. But of course he didn't, though he gave her a trial period. I wondered, how many more potential werewolves were there?

I was in moms arms for a moment while Jake talked on the phone outside. Aunt Alice had taken Timmain upstairs for a shower and some new clothes. Mom took me to the couch near the big window and sat us down. Daddy also came and sat down. I was curious about her gifts. I wanted to use my own on her and hoped she would copy it back to me. My family had tried to describe to me what my gift was like to them, but it didn't seem easy.

Now I might see it for real, finally.

Timmain came back down in an outfit we would wear, maybe a bit more casual. She didn't seem at ease in it though, she was rolling up the sleeves of the sweater and hadn't tied the laces of her boots. She now smelled sweeter, because of the shampoo and her hair being a little damp. Her curls were really showing, fitting her perfectly. I looked at her like that because of my aunts. When they were dressing me, they would always point out the highlights.

She walked over to us and took the corner seat next to me. I looked at her, questioning and stretched out my hand a little. She seemed unsure and her eyes went towards my father. He reassured her it would be fine, of course he would be watching everything with us.

I reached out and touched her face. I asked her about the wolves first, I wanted to know what they looked like, especially Boots. I could see she was amazed by my gift, she smiled and gently placed her hand on my face. Now I was the one amazed.

I could see a picture of Boots, but I could see my surroundings too. Like a hologram on Star Trek, a movie Embry once picked. I saw Boots pounce on Timmain's chest. It was certainly a good name for him, he was dark gray with black paws and a black muzzle. She showed the other ones too, one by one and I could feel the love she felt for them. Every image gave an impression of what they were like.

Then I asked her about the humans and vampires she knew. Her father was an impressive man, just as she described, but I could tell she didn't love him as much as her mother. She had always been there for her. A small woman with black hair, with a lean muscular body. Always patient when she had been out on an adventure.

Briefly she showed her uncle, whom she only met once. She didn't like him, he was creepy. Nick was next, he was a nice looking guy with short blond, curly hair. Last came Anoushka, a beautiful, strong looking, tall woman with brown hair, up in a perfect bun.

The last thing I was curious about, and the others besides my dad too, was her healing ability. She hesitated for a moment, thought it might scare me. I told her I wasn't afraid, because I knew it all turned out ok. Then she showed me Peter's healing, her first time, I felt her surprise and happiness. It made me smile big time.

Then she got up to go outside. I watched her talk to Seth. I didn't understand why my dad was shocked for a moment. I might ask him about it later. Then Timmain walked off and Jake followed her to have a talk. Hopefully it would be a nice talk.

Different smells were starting to come from the kitchen. Grandma Esme was cooking, the guys would be hungry after their patrol. I still didn't like human food to much. Sometimes I did eat it, mainly because Jake dared me to. It didn't take them long to come inside. Leah however hardly ever came in. Jake said she was happier, but she still couldn't stand the stench. Stench? To me everybody smelled good.

New questions for Timmain started to pop up in my head, I wanted her to come back. I also wanted to show Jake her memories, show him she was nice. But it seemed I wasn't the only one who wanted to talk to her. Uncle Emmet had been restless after she went outside. Looking on the computer for something, tapping his foot and looking outside. Maybe I would have to wait, it looked like he was going to explode. Dad chuckled at my thoughts.

Finally she and Jake were back, they were smiling. Good. Timmain came inside while Jake talked to Leah.

Uncle Emmet rushed up to her right away, beaming with curiosity. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him with a smile; "Yes?" – "Will you take me seal-hunting?" he blurted out. He pleaded with puppy-dog eyes. Several of my family members were grinning now. – She thought about it a moment, studying his face. "Ehm, yes, but not right away," she said.

His face fell, looking so sad, I had to giggle. Uncle teddy bear! "Why not?" he whined. – "Your eyes are to light, you've hunted recently, she answered, it'll be to much, they're to rich." – He seemed surprised, he had a big stomach, he could handle a lot. She saw that and added: "No, really, trust me, you've got to burn some calories first." – Now his face lit up again, of course he had ideas about how to do that. He marched over to uncle Jasper and started making plans for a wrestling match.

Timmain started to move towards the kitchen, softly sniffing the different scents. I jumped of the couch to follow her. The kitchen was filled with lots of food, grandma Esme had been busy. There was bread, several pies and cookies. Every appliance was in use. "Can I help?, Timmain asked, it seems your planning something."

"It's new years day, grandma answered, and we have some birthdays coming up. "And yes, I could use some help." She started giving instructions and moved thru the kitchen at high speed. Carefully I jumped on a barstool to get a better view. At some point Timmain smoothly moved towards me while stirring in a bowl.

"Don't you want to eat something?" she asked. – "No, I don't really like human food," I replied. She acted surprised; "why not? If I could, I would taste everything in sight." She smiled. - "I prefer blood, it tastes good and makes me feel strong." – "What do you like about the taste of blood?" she pressed on. Hmm, I didn't really know. How to describe it? I decided to just show her and touched her face.

"Alright, interesting, she said, smell is important. "I could show you some things, we could try to duplicate the smell and taste of blood. "You know, blood mostly consists of water." – "I know, I've read it somewhere, and there's iron in it too." She started to collect several little jars with herbs and spices and got some meat products too and put them in front of me. – "Just smell them, she said, and tell me what you think."

I was busy doing that when I heard Jake coming in. "What's going on here? he said. What's all this?" – "Jakey!" I yelled, while turning around. He was right behind me and I jumped in his arms. "We were having some fun with food and I think there's going to be a big party." – He smiled at me. I loved that, his brown eyes full of warmth.

"Is that right, he said, and what have you been up to while I was out?" – I put my hand on his cheek and showed him everything. Timmains wolves, the people in her life, her healing and uncle Emmet's request. His eyes widened with surprise and happiness. – "She told me about your questions and her answers, he said. I'm glad you liked it." He smirked; "And your uncle is a funny guy huh." I nodded, grinning at the memory.

I turned back to the counter and Jake put me back onto the barstool. After I smelled every little jar, I went to the different pieces of meat. I actually liked some herbs and spices and decided that the raw steak actually smelled a little appetizing. I looked up and immediately got Timmains attention. "You found something you like?" she asked. I nodded: "Yes." And pointed to the things I had chosen. She picked them up: "I think I can whip something up with this. Give me half an hour."

Jake sounded surprised: "You're going to eat human food? On your own accord?" I spun around in my seat to face him. "Yes, well, Timmain wants me to try, an experiment," I told him. Again, timing it right, she came to me with some bottles. "Will you please select one of these oils, she asked, I want to marinade the steak." I picked a strong smelling sun-seed oil which had a bitter scent to it.

"Yeah, Jake said, she told me about missing human food to eat." Persuaded you with that, did she?" I didn't respond. I wasn't sure why I was doing this. I think it was the way she went about it. Letting me choose, no pressure, no challenge.

I watched her work, mixing my herbs and spices with the oil and submerging the steak in it. Then, it needed some time to soak. She went back to helping grandma. Space was running out fast, even the guys couldn't eat that much that quick. Twenty minutes had passed and Timmain padded the steak down and put it on the grill. Flipping it several times she took it of after two minutes. She put it on a plate and covered it. Another few minutes later she took the cover off and sliced it into some thin pieces.

Then she put it in front of me with a fork and knife. I took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of this dish. Hmm, not bad, not bad at all. I pierced one of the pieces with the fork and put in my mouth. All eyes in the kitchen now seemed to focus on me. Awkward! I started chewing and my taste-buds went into overdrive.

Every part of my pallet was triggered. Salty, then hot, followed by sweet and then a bitter metallic taste. Just like blood. Maybe even better. I put another piece in my mouth to relive the sensation. And again, and again, until it was gone. The big smile forming across my face couldn't be stopped. Delicious!

"Oh my god! Embry exclaimed, you liked that! A lot!" I nodded and looked at Timmain and then at Jake, beaming. Dad had come into the kitchen too, smiling at me. "We have to try that again, he said, dissecting smell and taste like that." Good job Timmain." Jake hugged me and chided: "Now we have a Nessie spice bland." Grandma preceded to put labels on my jars and bottle, stating those were mine. "Maybe we could prepare this again, but with some game meat, Timmain pondered. "You could try some raw meat too, when you go hunting."

I was up for that. "Thank you, I told her, you're a great cook. I chuckled; "Another one, what is with vampires in this family?!" Oh, I covered my mouth, realizing what I just said. She looked at me with surprise and also happiness. – "It's alright sweetie, Grandma said, we feel it too, she fits right in, doesn't she." Putting a hand on Timmains shoulder and squeezing lightly. – She responded nonchalantly; "I've just watched some nice people cook and took in everything."

After that grandma talked to Embry and Seth about their birthdays. They decided to celebrate together on Sunday, confidant Timmain would be allowed to stay. Aunt Alice jumped in too of course. Though the future was still a little fuzzy, she too felt good about the remaining days and Sunday. Outside the wind started to pick up. Everybody decided to stay indoors, the fireplace was lit and most of us settled on a chair or couch. Couples snuggled together. More questions were fired at Timmain, who often replied with questions of her own. Short stories about the family history were exchanged.

It was getting dark outside and I started feeling sleepy. Then I caught Timmain studying uncle Jaspers face. She was in a seat close to him and aunt Alice. "Vampires caused those?" she asked, slowly reaching for a scar on uncle Jaspers eyebrow. She stopped half an inch away, looking at him for permission. He didn't move and replied: "Yes, vampires caused those and you can touch." Her fingers gently grazed the scar and then she softly gasped, pulling her hand back. I felt more alert at once and studied them both.

"Your gift, it's amazing, she whispered, though I only got a glimpse of it." - But I knew that wasn't all, something else had happened. Uncle Jasper moved his hand up to touch the scar and his eyes widened. "It faded, he exclaimed in surprise, a little." He stared at her, but she was as surprised as he was.

"I didn't think about it, she explained, I didn't know what to expect." It just looked like it bothered you, restricted movement, I wanted to do something about it, I guess." Did I make a mistake?" – "No, No, don't think that, uncle Jasper hastily replied, I have enough reminders of those times." I'm just amazed about your gift too. "And I didn't expect it to work on vampires either." – All went quiet and I looked around to see all eyes on the lightly faded scar.

Grandpa broke the silence: "Well then, apparently we must test those powers of yours some more Timmain." Maybe you can join me at the hospital sometime." She said she'd like that. Then mom entered the subject of a visit to grandpa Charlie. She called him and planned to go tomorrow.

Instantly aunt Alice took me upstairs to try on an outfit to wear. I heard grandma and mom debating about bringing food along. Sue probably cooked up a feast too. I loved this, the feeling of family, being happy, a normal day. _Well, sort of, as normal as we could get._ After an hour dad thought it was enough and time for bed for me. My eyes started to droop and I was carried to the cottage. I was out fast.

The next morning we were up early. I slept like a log. Again we casually walked to the big house. And again Jake joined us, though I stayed on the ground now. I took his big hand and swayed it back and forth. When we were close to the house, there suddenly was the noise of running feet. Jake and I were in front. Timmain came flashing out the forest, Leah's wolf hot on her heals, nipping at her. I thought about yesterday, did this have something to do with my dad gasping? Jake let go of me and started running, ready to reprimand Leah.

Timmain scaled the side of the house, leaving light prints on the wall. She flew over Leah into a tree and then laughed, full on. She was just out of her reach. Leah was waging her tail. What was going on? She jumped down, right in front of the wolf, smiling. "Good chase, she said holding out a fist, you almost had me this time." Leah bumped her nose against her fist, then walked of into some shrubs.

Timmain saw us and walked towards us. "Hey, good morning," she greeted us. Then she observed our surprised faces, except my dad's of course, so unfair. "What?" she asked. We were to dumbfounded to say anything. Behind her Leah came out fully clothed. She walked towards the house and paused on the steps. She turned her head slightly towards us and, … smiled! Then she went into the house!

Mom was the first to respond. "What happened? she asked, she wasn't mad and… you made her smile!" "Who, Leah, Timmain replied relaxed, oh we had a talk and then decided on a rematch." Mom shook her head; "No, it can't be just that, no vampire ever made her smile!" She shrugged in response; "I guess, if you say so, I don't know, but she's okay in my book." Jake looked at her and sighed. "You are something else then, he said, still not fully believing, or you told her something really good." "Well, if you want to find out, she answered, you've got to ask her yourself, I'm not telling." With that the conversation was over. And we started moving again.


	8. Chapter 7: Emmet - Game on!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Music:**

**Pump it – Black Eyed Peas**

**Eye of the tiger – Survivor**

**We're gonna win – Bryan Adams**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 7: Emmet – Game on!**

**O**f course I was happy we got to go home alive. Though Irina's death had clouded things a bit. But there'd been no real action. No one to punch. A least I got lots of loving from Rose that night back home. God, I loved my feisty wife!

**A**nd then I expected things to get boring, back to normal. But no, we got a new surprise. A female visitor, so different from anyone we knew. Though the minute she walked in, I got a good vibe from her. She seemed a bit of a tomboy, I liked that. Her story proved me right, she was special. When she mentioned seals being very nutritious, I was immediately hooked. I wanted to know more about that, I wanted her to take me hunting.

**B**ut of course, after Timmain finished her story and the decision about her staying was made, others claimed her. First Alice, then Nessie and last some of our wolf-guys. I could tell she was very curious about them. The way she reacted to them. Rose couldn't understand that, even after the girl's explanation. Her first impression: weird. I decided to stay open-minded.

**W**hile waiting impatiently, I researched seal colonies online. When she finally got back, I cornered her quick and blurted out my main question. "Will you take me seal-hunting?" I gave her my best pleading look, even batting my eyes.

She studied my face and said she would, but not right away. I felt disappointed and asked why not. She explained it and was adamant about me needing to exercise first. Ok, I could handle that. Wrestling match! I walked up to Jasper, he would give me a good work-out.

**T**he rest of the day the girl kept amazing us and made herself right at home. Rose warmed up to her when she got Nessie to eat human food. That made everybody smile. A breath of fresh air. She was untouched and pure.

We had a sit down to talk and we all told something about ourselves. Some embarrassing confessions were made. Timmain confessed not being able to drive and having little experience with the latest technology. Hmm, something to work on.

**T**hen, she asked about Jaspers scars. She seemed unaware vampires could scar each other. Curiously she wanted to touch one of the scars, Jasper allowed her to. Surprise, her healing gift worked on vampires too! Of course the change was minimal, her touch had been short and real light. But we could see it and Jasper felt it.

After a moment of uneasiness Carlisle decided her gift needed to be explored more. He put up a visit to the hospital. Timmain was up for that.

**I**t also sparked others to talk about visiting. I'd already set up a match or two with Jasper for tomorrow morning. After Edward and Bella left to put Nessie to bed and retreat for the night, Alice offered Timmain a guest-bedroom. She was pleased, but declined, she'd rather be outside. Alice couldn't really understand that, why didn't she want some comfort.

She explained that she was used to it, it was her routine, to find a tree or other secluded place to meditate in. She told us it was almost like sleeping or dreaming. Also, during her talk with Jake, she'd given an open invitation to anyone wanting to talk. And she promised she could be found in the tree she'd spend the previous night in. That sealed the deal, Alice didn't argue.

**T**he rest of the day's activities were routine. A little past midnight Rose and I went up to our room. As she got undressed I couldn't help admiring her. The way her long hair cascaded down her back, her curves, her scent. I had to caress and cherish that body. It ended up in a heated lovemaking session.

Afterwards, laying spooned behind her, I couldn't help the smile on my face; more calories burned already! After an hour thinking and just feeling happy, it started getting light outside.

**W**ith my hands around her waist I pulled her towards me and kissed her neck. "Time to get up, my beauty." I mumbled against her skin. She rolled over on her back and kissed me on the lips. "Alright, she agreed, they'll all be here soon and let's see how 'tomboy' is doing." She got up slowly and walked towards the bathroom.

I tried to asses her mood. "Is she getting to much attention, love?" I asked gently. She turned her head and scowled at me. – "No, that's not it really, she replied, but she's just so.. unsophisticated. "And, well, I can make no sense of her. "It's like you just have to like her, but I don't want to yet. "And last, her name, Timmain, I don't like it, it's weird." – A little rant, not uncommon with her and new things.

"**A**wh, honey, just take it slow and talk to her." I tried to sound warm and supportive. "You need to get to know her." I think she going be around for a while." Thinking about her name, hmm, it was quite unusual. Maybe we should ask her about it's origin.

Meanwhile, a nickname was in order. "As for her name, I said, it is unusual, I agree, so I thought about a nickname. What do you think about 'May', short, easy and feminine." Rose tilted her head, thinking about it. "Yeah, that sounds nice, she agreed, I can live with that. "But do you think the girl will like it?" I shrugged; "I don't know, we'll just have to find out." Maybe Alice will know.

**W**hen we stepped out of our room, Alice and Jasper were there at the same time. She grinned and said: "Oh, Timmain _will_ like her nickname, though you're not the only one to think of it. "I've been trying to look at her future, but there are many blind spots. "She'll probably spend lots of time with the wolves."

Then, just as Carlisle and Esme's door opened, the sound of rushing feet reached us. Déjà vu? I moved over to a window overlooking the yard. Just as I opened it, light thuds surprised me and bare feet flashed by to my left. What the …?!

**T**he scene unfolding before me seemed unreal. All I could do was shake my head and laugh. "What was that? " Rose spat. I explained what I just witnessed, but the look of disbelief didn't leave her face. Alice and Jasper just grinned. Carlisle beamed; "Well, she certainly livens things up around here."

We preceded to go downstairs. - Discovering Leah in the kitchen, helping herself to some food, we were surprised to see her still smiling. She glanced at us and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, she said, this is unusual. "Let's just say I had a good talk with our visitor. "And then we decided on a rematch with a twist." Giving us a quick grin, she returned to her sandwich to take a big bite. "And I'm-m star-ving," she mumbled with her mouth full.

**T**he rest walked in, chatting and beaming. Then Jake brought up my question: "Tell us Timmain, how did you get your name? It's…unusual." It caught her of guard a bit, but she answered happily. "Well, actually, it's not my real name." A tone of mystery in her voice. "I named myself after my favourite comic book heroin, after my change." – What?! – She continued: "My birth-name was quite boring and certainly didn't fit me anymore."

**T**hen, she stopped. Huh? I turned to Edward, but Timmain caught me. – "No, I don't want you to know, she said, it belongs to another life. "Besides, being here, meeting you all, she glanced at Jake and Leah, I like Timmain even more." – I raked my brain, I liked comic books, read a lot of them, but couldn't think of one featuring a girl named Timmain.

Edward responded to my thoughts. "I don't think you would've picked this one Emmet, he said. It's named Elfquest. It features warrior elves and wolves, real wolves, living together. The first of their kind, to change everything, was this heroin, their ancestor if you will." He didn't divulge further. But I got the picture.

**I**t sparked up another conversation with Jake and Leah though. And of course they suggested 'May' as a nickname. Well, at least Alice prepared me. And she was right, as always, so Timmain gained another name. Speaking of our pixie seer, she suddenly glanced down at some feet. "May, she said, sounding a little upset, where are the boots I gave you?" Timmain grinned guiltily; "Ehm, I left them in the tree, I prefer walking barefoot, feel everything ya know." Sorry, she added, but I told you, fancy clothes are wasted on me."

**A**lice shook her head and left the room a moment. What was she doing? Edward smiled, he knew of course. She came back with a bucket of water, a towel and slippers. "Here, she said, placing the bucket and the towel near the back door, will you at least wash your feet and wear slippers indoors?" She sighed and handed May the slippers. May's lips curled up at the corners; "Of course, if it makes you happy." Quiet laughs erupted everywhere, ok, mine wasn't that quiet. Alice scowled at us, but couldn't help a smile herself.

**E**nough of this! I grabbed Jasper and dragged him outside. He could feel my excitement. We took our positions in the garden, ready to go at it. Soon others joined us to watch. "Please, Esme begged, leave the trees upright, I like things the way they are." We both nodded, but I couldn't really guarantee anything. She knew that.

We ran towards each other, dodging punches, barely missing grabbing hands. We turned it up a notch quite quickly. Slamming each other into the ground. Growling. I felt pumped, like adrenaline flowed thru my veins. This was my thing! I'm not sure how long we'd been going. Being evenly matched, a stale mate was reached.

**T**hen, Edward spoke; "I don't think that's a good idea May, you have no experience." Jasper and I looked up, a little surprised to see everyone watching now. I cocked an eyebrow; "What are you talking about Edward?" Turning my eyes towards May. She looked intrigued, eyes glistening. Meeting my gaze I saw dare in them. Oh…, for real? Edward nodded.

**M**ay reacted: "That looked like fun, can I have a go? I don't know much about fighting, but I have other skills." Standing up straight, I moved toward her. But before I could say anything my Rose intervened. "Emmet, she said loudly, you're not seriously thinking of fighting her are you?" And you, girl, are you for real?! You want to get hurt or something?" None of the women in our family ever asked for a fighting match against us men. Just for the fun of it. Ok, not counting arm-wrestling.

**M**ay smiled at Rose. "No, she said, I'm not kidding. I'm not afraid of getting hurt and I like to learn." Everyone stirred in surprise. Carlisle put up his hand, asking for silence. "Ok, he said, if you really want to May, of course we won't stop you." "But, he could see some objecting, there have to be some rules." He looked at me and May sternly.

"One: no ripping of body-parts." – Naturally! I rolled my eyes. - "Two: no biting. Three: try not to break any bones. And last: let's move this match somewhere else, where there's more space." We agreed.

**T**hese were standard unwritten rules. It meant pretty much everything else goes. Bella knew of a nice field that could use some clearing. Jake immediately picked up the phone to call the rest of the pack. They always liked a good fight. A change of clothes was also in order. With the snow starting to melt, things were going to get dirty.

May emerged in three quarter worker pants and a shirt with cropped, short sleeves. I had a similar outfit, emphasizing my muscles well. I felt strange inside, excited, but also apprehensive. Should I take it easy on her? It wasn't my style.

**O**n route to the field May walked up beside me. "So, she started, last night you told me you're a betting man." I'd like to wager something on this match." I stopped her and looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Really? Like what?"

She squinted: "Well, if I win, you stop hunting predators, permanently." That was quite the bet, I liked my grizzlies. Hmm, but what to put up in return, my chances were good. "Ok, it's a big thing, but I'll take it. "But, if I win, and I like my chances, you have to let Alice dress you, every day, no complaints." And make-over's whenever she feels like it."

Oh, I liked this! Alice too, she clapped her hands in joy. – May scrunched her nose and sighed. Then she stuck out her hand and we shook on it.

**W**hen we arrived, we waited for everyone to be there and started stretching. Not that we really needed that, it's just fun. And we got into a bit of a show off. May demonstrated her flexibility and looked stronger than I thought. Our audience was complete. The wolf-guys started placing bets, all of them favoured me, except Seth. And Leah, but she wasn't willing to wager money on it.

**W**e took our positions on opposite sides of the oval field. She had a wide stance and dug her bare toes into the dirt. Then we both were unsure how to start. After a few seconds we charged towards each other. Eyes focused on the face, hands ready to grab. At the last, split second May averted to the left and jumped straight up. Like a grasshopper.

I was unprepared, but managed to clip one of her feet. She flipped over, but landed easily and was up a tree fast, like she planned. Turning on my heels I followed her, up the adjoining tree. Wow, she already reached the top! But I wasn't nicknamed 'Monkyman' for nothing!

**N**ear her level I could see her working on her next move. She held on with one hand on the end of a branch, her feet against the stem. She started rocking the tree back and forth in my direction. Her tree slammed into mine, which trembled with the force. Again, it slammed mine, with more force this time.

I jumped in her tree, rushing to the other side to get her. Huh?! She wasn't there, she moved to the very tip, it reached my tree while still rocking. I prepared myself for the leap back. But then, the tree swung the other way violently and she flew with it. Catapulting herself yards away into another tree. Impressive!

**I** went after her like a madman. No way she's going to win! Hell no! - Jumping out of this tree I grabbed her by the arms, pinning her to it. Grinning I told her; "Got you!" But she was grinning too, a daring gleam in her eye. She made a low growling sound, which rumbled and resonated in my chest. It distracted me.

Pulling up her legs she kicked me in the gut. I slammed into the ground, mud plashing up high. Getting up fast I was struck by a fist in the face. I was surprised by the force of it. Shaking my head I blocked a high kick and grabbed her ankle.

**I** spun around fast, flinging her against some rocks. They crumbled with a loud noise. She got up and we charged each other. Then the fight looked like mine and Jaspers. Both trying to hit and grab, both ducking and narrowly avoiding, picking up speed.

We ended up with our hands locked together, arms stretched out, pushing and pulling. Why wasn't she budging? I'm stronger, I'm sure! This was getting us nowhere, we let go and backed away to our starting positions.

**I** was breathing fast, like her. We looked at one another. Our faces mirrored each other too. Happy smiles, excitement and pumped up. She was having as much fun as I was. Again we barrelled forward, daring. I forgot about her being a girl, inexperienced. She proved herself worthy. When she was near me, I could see she wanted to jump once more. No way missy, not this time, I thought to myself. I jumped up too, ready to make my final move.

**A**ir, nothing else I got. My eyes went downwards just in time to see her flip backwards and feel both her feet slamming into my chest hard. Flying thru the sky, preparing to land as best I could, I saw her appear above me. Now she had jumped, and she aimed her landing on my chest, crashing us into the ground. Covering us in mud.

Then her hand was around my neck, nails digging into my skin. Her other hand had a firm grip on my hair. Her lips curled up and she beamed: "No, I've got _you_!" I tried to struggle free, but failed.

**U**gh, what, how?! Argh, no! "And the winner is…Timmain!" Edward announced. Seth cheered and so did the women, except Alice. May lowered her head to my ear and whispered: "I'll tell you my secret later." She moved back, letting me go, but remaining seated on my chest. She studied my face, wondering how I felt. Letting out a big sigh, I couldn't help but smile. I moved my arm to shove her off and get up, but she jumped to her feet before I could.

**S**he reached out her hand to assist me. No way, I refused and stumbled to my feet. But I was slick with mud and almost went down again. May grabbed my hand and held me up, steadying me. "Why aren't you slipping?" I asked her confused and annoyed. She looked down and wiggled her toes. Eyes back up, beaming at me she said: "I use them, gripping onto every surface, they make excellent spikes." I shook my head. She was something else.

**I** tried to wipe of some of the mud, but it was pretty useless, I was soaked. Walking towards my wife I saw her holding up her hands. "No way Emmet McCarty Cullen, she squealed, you don't come near me looking like that!" Ooh, another challenge.. I started stalking her. She ran away, I caught her quick, engulfing her in a big hug, getting the mud all over her. "Ahw, Emmet, she said defeated, no.." She tried to swat me and then started giggling.

**I** kissed her on the neck and cheek. "So, I asked her, nuzzling her a little, what did you think about this match?" She thought about it and answered: "It was fun and .. surprising." I wanted you to win and didn't like the way you lost.." I furrowed my eyebrows, what did she mean? Then it hit me, ..naughty! "You got some ideas, did you, hmm?" I asked her, lifting her head with my finger and kissing her on the lips. She sighed and smiled into the kiss.

**T**hen we were interrupted, someone cleared his throat behind us. "Come on, stop with de PDA, Jacob said, 'warrior woman' over here isn't done yet." Huh? I turned us around and saw May challenging Jasper now. She was being overconfident. Jazz was the best fighter among us. Yeah, that's hard to admit, but experience proved that to me.

But apparently there was no stopping her and Jazz was preparing to take her on. His jacket was on Alice' arm and his sweater quickly followed, leaving him in a long sleeved shirt. May had cleaned herself up a bit, a towel was hanging from a branch.

**T**hey took their positions on either side of the field. Suddenly I realized something; "Wait, what about placing bets?" No one had done that yet. Jake shook his head, just like Quil and Embry. "No, we're not chancing it again, the last one said, we've lost enough money already." Seth was grinning while counting his winnings. I glanced over at the two on the field. May tilted her head; "Well, she said to Jasper, we could bet the same as before." Jazz looked at Alice, looking for advice. She sighed; "Sorry, can't help you there, I don't see a clear win for either of you." He turned toward his opponent. "I will chance it, you're on!"

**T**hings moved fast from that point. But Jasper had the upper hand, getting in the most hits. They paused a moment, staring each other in the eye. There was something in May's, a realisation. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, not moving from her spot. Jazz looked confused, had she guessed her eyes betrayed her? And this was her solution? He charged at her, she didn't budge, until he was inches away from her. Her arm moved to divert his grabbing hand.

**H**ow? As he moved past, she clutched his sleeve and ripped it off. A little gasp slipped from Alice' lips. He turned fast, not thinking about the his shirt. Again he attacked, from the back now. But she moved away just in time and ripped off the other sleeve. Now he looked at his bare arms, but not for long. Going at her again, he made an evasive manoeuvre at the last second and jumped up to pounce on her. Her eyes popped open and she grabbed his wrist, slamming him into the ground.

**A**nd then, things got strange, suddenly we all felt really relaxed, to the point of not caring about anything, like being high or something. I barely managed to focus my eyes on them. May had Jazz in a headlock. Edward slurred out the sentence: "Again, the winner…Timmainn." Suddenly everything cleared and got back to normal again.

**I** shook my head, like several others too. What was that? "Sorry, May said, releasing Jasper, it was the only way to win." Edward explained: "She used his gift against him, smart." O, of course. That's why the sleeves. May patted Jazz on the shoulder and smiled. "No hard feelings I hope?" She giggled at her choice of words. He shook his head, also smiling. "No, it's something to think about, for another match." Hmm, we might want to add a new rule.

**M**ay walked over to me. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now, she said, I'll tell you that secret." Your strength is also a gift." I furrowed my eyebrows. Her lips curled up in a grin. "I copied it, she explained, it felt amazing, matching your power." Ooh, cheat! I waved my fist in her face. But I lowered it quickly, no rules about that. Sigh.

Than, it dawned, I was gifted too, not as cool as my brothers and sisters, but hey! "So, okay, I said, that's good to know, we'll have to be careful touching you then." She nodded and scowled: "Only if you want to fight me and only on the bare skin though." Wow, we had a fun morning and learned something too.

Then Alice said, annoyed: "Come on, let's go home and get you lot cleaned up."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Note:**_

_**I had a fun time writing this chapter. Emmet is an easy going guy. Not very philosophical. I could see all this happening. You too?**_

_**Strength being a gift, well that might be debatable. But to Timmain it is a gift, so just leave it at that.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	9. Chapter 8: Alice - Seal-hunt & stuff

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Music:**

**We got it going on – Bon Jovi**

**Night train – Guns 'n Roses**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 8: Alice – Seal hunt & other stuff**

**W**hat times we were having. So much to see and do. Home again and things were looking up. Well, for what I could see, I hated the blind spots. But, with wolves and a half-vampire around I'd just have to get used to that. And our new guest was hardly an exception. I could only see moments, most things about her were fuzzy or blank. The things I did see clearly though, made me smile. Like the seal-hunt on Thursday. Or her visit to the hospital with Carlisle.

**A**nd today's fighting match, though lots about it remained clouded. She's quite impulsive, doesn't plan anything really. Of course that's what you get from living with animals. Then again, what do I know, I'm so used to my gift, looking ahead. Without threats, we had all the time in the world. Living day by day could be nice, enjoying the moments. I would try it, sometime.

**R**ight now I'm thinking about the clothes I should get Timmain, or May, like we call her now. I don't get to dress her freely like with most of my family. I, we, lost that bet twice! And she resists me, ugh, and ruins stuff I give her. But, she's got spunk, and I can't help but like her. I knew she'd fit in right away, her character has similarities to ours.

**S**he's kind and caring like Carlisle and Esme. She's happy and confidant (most of the time) like me and Emmet. I think she can also be broody and withdrawn like Edward and Bella. And I know she has a stubborn streak like Rose. Curious like Nessie. Charismatic like Jazz. Animalistic like the pack? No, not the right word,…unsophisticated, that's it. Well, I _am_ going to whip her into shape! Or die trying. (sort of) But, I'm moving to fast, I need to back up to the night after she arrived. Jazz and I were cuddling together in our room, being content.

**I** was trailing one of the scars on his left arm while thinking. "Penny for your thoughts, darlin'," I heard him say. "Hmm, I nuzzled his shoulder and asked, how would you feel if she made some them vanish?" He knew what I meant. I looked up to his face, I hardly saw them anymore, they were part of him. But still. "I don't know, he replied thoughtfully, some do bother me sometimes." Guess it could be nice, and strange." Softly I let my finger glide over the scar May had touched. It felt smoother, not so raw and ridged anymore.

**T**hen, thinking about her, my mind went to the seal-hunt she was going to have with Emmet. So funny! Jazz felt my joy. "What's so funny?" he asked. - I smiled at him; "I think you should go with them on Thursday." He cocked an eyebrow. "Emmet won't listen to her and take on to much," I explained. He still didn't understand.

"He'll be so full, he can't drive, really," I emphasized. His face lit up and I could practically see the word 'what?!' written on his forehead. We both grinned. "Okay, he said, you made me curious now."

**A**fter the seal-hunt May would go to the hospital with Carlisle, during his night shift. I could see her being overwhelmed with all the disrupted energy in there. She would be itching to do something about it. Of course she couldn't touch most of them, without arousing suspicion. Carlisle would take her to some unconscious patients. To test her a bit.

They also slipped into the room of a sleeping pregnant woman. She would deliver her triplets six days from now. May's eyes would be full of wonder about it. The energy surrounding them. She guessed right there would be two girls and a boy coming.

**I** also saw how much Carlisle already cared about her. Happiness radiated of him and pride. We'd all be happy when she stayed. I could see her going for a run at full speed thru the woods. No boundaries anymore. _Okay, that last part was still a liiitle fuzzy._

**N**ow we skip forward again to an hour after the fighting matches. Everyone was clean and proper once more. Food seemed to be on May's mind, because she moved into the kitchen. She noticed the radio and turned it on, tuning a rock station. Then she started cooking at bit and danced while moving around. So gracefully. Softly she sang along to a song.

"**Y**ou like this?" Quil asked. "Yeah, a lot, I missed music, she replied, out in the wild there's only the birds." She chuckled. "And some frogs!" After the whole pack had their fill and Nessie had her special steak, we all split up. Edward, Bella and their little girl went to see Charlie. They'd be gone all afternoon. Leah and Seth said they'd join them later, around dinner time. Everybody went about the day normally. Doing things they liked. Having a talk. May chatted with the wolf-boys and Leah a while.

**W**ednesday I talked to May about making her part of the family. She would get her own room, even if she'd probably never use it. She'd need a new ID and her own bank account. Of course we would go shopping, I'd drag her off if necessary. I knew she would refuse, say nothing was certain yet. And I had my reply ready; I see the future and knew she would stay.

**B**ut she countered me, bet me I didn't know how long. Yes she was right, but I was confidant. In the end we only agreed on a new ID. The rest would be on hold till next week. Next up; driving lessons. Every respectable adult needed to master that skill. She would do fine. Oh, that reminded me of getting a drivers licence for her too. And a car?! The rest of the day we mostly worked on that. And we got her acquainted with the latest technology.

**T**hursday morning, it was going to be a rain and wind filled day, especially near Vancouver where they'd go seal-hunting. Perfect for avoiding humans. Jazz and Emmet were ready and waiting down stairs. I gave them casual outfits; swim-shorts, a t-shirt and sneakers. Dry clothes and towels were packed to go.

**I** chose a nice blue and green bathing suite for May. Cut nicely, sporty, showing of her athletic build. And some high cut jeans shorts, bleached just right. For her feet just some flip-flops. She emerged from the bathroom, tugging on some decorative laces.

She looked stunning, if I did say so myself. She gave me a small smile and rolled her eyes. "You couldn't tone it down just a bit, could you?" she said. "These have designer labels." – "No, I replied smug, this is what we wear, get used to it."

**I** walked her out of the room to the top of stairs. Emmet, Jazz and Jake looked up. Jake was in a chair reading the paper, facing the stairs. May started walking down, she didn't notice them, she was still fiddling with some laces. Ugh! Sigh. I grinned as Emmet and Jake checked her out, head to toe. Emmet liked what he saw. Thanks!

Then Jazz' eyes moved to the back of the stairs. Oh, Oh! Suddenly Rose flashed by me, into my room. I heard clothes been thrown around. I went in quickly. "What are you doing?!" I demanded.

"**I**'m going too, she snarled, I need an outfit." "Ok, easy, I tried to shush her, here, take this red bathing suite and this mini beach skirt." She grabbed it from my hands. Seconds later she had it on, looking hot! The suite was low cut, showing much skin. The skirt complimented her long legs. Some nice sandals and she was good to go. This time Emmet's eyes grew big, at the sight of his lady. He licked his lips and whistled softly. She noticed, barely, while moving to his side.

**I** glanced at Jake, who made a tiny noise. He was concentrating hard on the paper, his lips pressed firmly together. Then the four of them left. As the sound of the car engine faded, Jake couldn't hold it anymore. He burst out laughing, full on, glasses trembling in the cabinets, tears rolling down his face. Near the computer Edward joined in. I felt a little confused.

Until Jake managed to blurt out. "Did you see her face, ha, ha, ha, sooo jealous, grm..ha, ha, ha!" Blondie was fuming!" – A big smile formed on my face and then I couldn't stop myself and started laughing too. I shook my head. Emmet was devoted to her, she didn't need to feel jealous. But that was Rose for ya.

**W**hen they came back, Emmet walked in slowly, his hand over his mouth. All of them were positively glowing. Eyes bright yellow, completely satiated. Jazz moved to my side, just beaming, making us all feel on top of the world. Carlisle was curious of course, studying them all closely. Taking in their scent and everything else. He asked them how they were feeling. Emmet couldn't answer.

**M**ay explained: "I told him to wait, watch me first and to not take the biggest one, but he didn't listen." She shook her head at how silly he'd been. She elaborated: "He went in straight away, targeting one of the big bulls." He almost got a mouth full of fat, going for the neck." She grinned. "Luckily he switched to the tail just in time. That's where the veins are closest to the surface." I must say, I was impressed, he managed to almost drain him completely." But, that's why he can't talk, he's filled up all the way to the back of his throat." She sighed.

"**H**e'll have to take it easy the rest of the day. "After today though, I wouldn't challenge him to a fight, if you're not one of us." He'll be the strongest he's ever been, for weeks." - Carlisle looked surprised. "Really? From one seal?!" May nodded. It was a big one, probably the size of a male moose. He questioned her more. Her thoughts on why they were so nutritious.

I knew, fat content and their fish diet, lots of omega 3. Their taste took some getting used to, but that was easy, once you knew how strong you'd feel afterwards.

**E**mmet felt very pleased, he managed a smile on his face, after hearing May speak. And I already saw him arm-wrestling Bella. She was still a newborn, she would win. But not as easily as before. Rose also smiled, after receiving a compliment from May about how well she'd done. And about how she looked like a sun goddess.

**H**mm, maybe 'warrior woman' did notice the looks she got. - May shared the hunt with an eager looking Nessie. Who, in turn, shared it with everyone who wanted to know. One day, she would kill her first seal, a small one. There was more talk about hunting.

Comparing different animals as prey. May managed to make Emmet even happier. She would allow him to kill grizzlies, but only old and sick ones. Certainly not healthy ones, just out of hibernation. He nodded, agreeing, but regretting that movement quickly, it made him a little nauseous.

**S**he also had a talk with Jazz, about his control. She offered to help him, by teaching him to meditate. And, if she were allowed to stay, she vowed to monitor him and everyone else. She felt there'd be no need to wait until eyes got black. To her, that was just plain ignorant, no matter the circumstance. I wondered, had it always been that easy for her? To resist human blood? She never met a 'singer'? What secrets lay in her past?

**M**y mind went back to when she arrived. She hadn't told us everything, edited a lot. Jazz told me about the emotions he got from her that day. Especially when she talked about the pup being killed. He felt despair, anger and regret. Just a short moment. She suppressed it well. There'd been sorrow too, about her mother, who probably died. She would never know.

**A**nd her father, what happened to him? Was he looking for her? With his tracking skills. Would she tell us one day? Would it matter? We all had secrets, though Edward knew about most of them. He wouldn't talk about them, when we asked him not to. What secrets did he hold? Hmm, May could find out. But she wouldn't pry. She'd ask him for permission, before she touched. Well I'd just have to wait and see.


	10. Chapter 9: Paul - Observing

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Music:**

**Trouble – Elvis Presley**

**Can't get enough of your love – Bad Company**

**The boys are back in town – Thin Lizzy**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 9: Paul – Observing**

**M**y life, how to describe it. Hay, I'm Paul Lahote, almost 17 and oh yeah, I'm a werewolf. I've got responsibilities. Like life isn't hard enough without this crap. No, I can't be a normal teenager, just worrying about school, homework and getting a job. I have to be an adult now.

At least there's one thing I don't have to worry about. The spirits, or something, provided me with a girl, a woman, my soulmate. Sure, I wouldn't have chosen her myself, but she's just what I need. She's beautiful, smart, keeps me on my toes and she's no push-over. But, best of all, she's older, more experienced, if you get what I mean. Yeah, she looks nerdy, but she's passionate and man, she can kiss!

**B**ut enough about that. Last month we had to deal with a lot of kids phasing. They're so young and had to deal with the threat of death so soon. Luckily we all got to live and go home. Now we keep on training them, showing them the ropes. Sam divided us into three groups, putting himself, Jared and me in charge of each group.

We were thinking, hoping, things would be kind of quiet after the big showdown. No such luck, the Cullens (we couldn't call them leaches anymore) got another visitor. Though this might be a good thing, the pups got to have something to train with, right. Maybe she'll step out of line and we can grab her.

**N**ow, let me introduce them all. There are seven of them, or nine, Brady and Collin have more experience, but they are the same age. Brady is your average guy, likes football and wrestling, started to get interested in girls. Sometimes he's a bit overconfident. We'll beat that out of him.(kidding!) His wolf has a dark, ashy brown colour, appears almost gray. – Hey, I'm no art teacher, let's just say his colour is like mud.

**C**ollin is a sweet kid, a bit shy, a bit of a push-over. He has a major crush on Leah, the once angry bitch. I'll get to her later. He'd like to follow her around like the puppy he is. Hope he grows out of it, he's got no chance in hell. He likes to please everybody and kind of goes with the flow. His wolf has a reddish brown colour. His legs, face and tail are a darker shade. He's in my group.

**T**hen, there's Zack, I have to mention him first. He reminds me of myself in the beginning. Hot headed, angry, tough to be around. He's only thirteen, his parents are often arguing, he keeps things bottled up inside. Not good. But, hanging out with the pack helps him. He also has a mentor in Billy. Emily's good with him too, food and a talk with her often calms him down. His wolf is black, with a gray face and tail-tip.

**M**athew, or Matt, is a bit older, but not by much. He's strong and stubborn. Him and Zack don't get along. He knows how to push buttons. Like me and Jake. He often needs to be reprimanded. That's why he's in Sam's group. Zack's with Jared. Matt's wolf has a darker gray colour with a black face and black legs. If he behaves himself, he might become a Beta. Years from now.

**D**anny is next. Not the smartest one out there. He barely makes it in school, he needs tutoring. He's a bit of a dreamer, likes to draw, you know, the creative type. Reads comic books, rather than school books. Has a vivid imagination, his thoughts can be fun to watch, but often you've got to snap him out of it. His wolf has a shiny chestnut coloured coat, with a dark gray line along his back.

**L**ucas, he's the jock to be. He loves basketball and he's thrilled about his growth spurt. You should see him move, he jumps like no other. He's flexible too, he moves thru the trees with ease. A happy-go-lucky guy. He thinks he's a superhero. Yeah, right! His wolf has a silver coat with a white patch around his right eye.

**L**ast are the real youngsters of the pack. Only twelve years old. Poor kids. Oliver takes it well. He's real smart, the total nerd-brain, the grade A-student, no, A+. Even with the werewolf-thing going on, his grades don't slip. He'll probably get a scholarship to some high end collage. He's totally in control. Hopefully he can quit this lot soon and get out of here. His wolf has a light, golden brown colour (palomino) with a white chest and belly.

**I**dentical twins Will and Adam, they're something else. Collin's younger brothers. We've got the pack-mind, they form a unit all of their own. You can't really see them separately, they move and think like one, even when they're not wolves. It's weird. They love animals, horses and dogs particularly.

Telling them apart? Only because of the hair, Adam has a mohawk. (eye-roll!) They're down with being a protector. (they're into rap music, ugh!) Their wolves have matching marks. They're a reddish brown with black belly's. Their faces are split in half, with one side being black. Will's black on the right side, Adam on the left. Of course they're the final members of _my_ group. (sigh)

**C**oming back to Leah. Last month things got crowded at the Cullens. Jake sent his whole pack back to La Push. To join us, well not really. We worked together, but pack-minds stayed separate. Leah was in charge of the small one. She changed, seemed calmer, more relaxed and totally over Sam. Interacting with him in a civil manor.

Her and Emily started to mend their friendship. I'm glad she's happier. She obviously likes being in control. They've got a good thing going in Jake's pack. Though I wouldn't trade with them for the world. Stench-central, yuk, gag. But, okay, plans were made about the future and stuff. Collin certainly got a boost in spirits, having her around more.

**T**he new year started on Monday. Sam took the first patrol. Filled Jared and me in on his encounter with the visitor. Strange girl. He was surprised to see Leah with her. But nothing happened. I got the second night, it was Jared's birthday, he got a night out with Kim. He'd take the night after my birthday. Schedules, boring stuff.

**W**ell here we are, early morning January 3rd, it's quiet, a light drizzle rolling down our fur. The three brothers are thinking about parties and cake. They're boasting about how much they can eat. Starting a bit of a scuffle. Knocking each other around. I let them, for a while, just being kids. Until I pick up a scent, vampire, but off.

"_Hey, you lot, _I order them_, pay attention, that visitor is close."_ They stop messing about and start sniffing. Looking for the girl from Sam's memory. They see her in my mind. Her scent is very recognisable. Collin is confused; _"What's with this smell, we know she's a vampire, but I don't get why it doesn't burn._ I don't get it either. "_We'll ask Jacob soon, he'll know._

**S**uddenly I feel we're being watched. I look up, the boys follow my lead. And there she is, sitting on a branch, just out of reach. She's checking us out, not speaking, tilting her head. We do the same, for several minutes. Then questions start to pop up in our heads. I huff, feeling a little frustrated about her just sitting there. Thru the others I see her smile. "You want me to talk?" she asks gently. I give her the 'duh'-stare, with a bit of an eye-roll.

"**W**ell, she says, I'm not sure it's fair, you can't talk back like this." But, my former family couldn't speak either, so I'm good at reading body language." – _"What? _The twins think_, she's comes from a family of all handicapped people?"_ The question-mark comes out as an audible whine. The girl flips up side down, swinging, her legs over the branch. She's not afraid?! We could now snap her head off. As if she reads minds, she responds. "No, they weren't people, she beams, they were wolves." You know, the normal kind, less than half your size."

**S**he pauses, checking our faces. We're not sure what to think. Why would she consider animals family? They're food, aren't they? She catches my confused frown and again knows what to say. "So, am I officially a total weirdo now?" she asks. "I don't hunt predators, for I consider myself one of them." She continues; "I was going to study biology, major in big predators. They fascinate me." – Oh, she just sees us as study objects than? Great! Just what we need. Yeah, you are a weirdo! – "_Well, _Adam thinks_ (_Will isn't sure?_), we'll study her too. Isn't she a rare specimen of her kind?"_

**H**e takes a step forward, and another, slowly. He's over the border. He sniffs her hair closely, making it move. His eyes go up, scanning her whole body. His brothers feel a little anxious. What if she attacks? But she stays very still and just lets it happen. Adam moves back to his brother's side, glancing one more time. He bumps Will's shoulder, holding his head high. He feels tough now. - My eyes narrow as I stare at her. I've had enough, I tell the boys it's time to go. They're not moving yet. The girl talks one more time. "No worries, she says, we're all just curious." You can check me out and test me." Anytime." Bye!" And then she's gone.

**I** shake my head. We're heading home. Well, we could do worse I guess. She could prove fun to have around. All our minds start to think about ways to test her. What would make her mad? We have time, our next patrol is not until Friday. Near Sam's house I tell the boys to phase back and get some sleep. I wait for Sam. He appears not long after I'm alone. Oooh, he has that certain air about him. He didn't sleep much. (wink) He rolls his dark eyes at my thoughts.

**I** show him nothing much happened. Our encounter with the girl surprises him. _"Guess you're to intimidating," _I chid him_._ He flashes his upper canines at me. _"We'll see, _he thinks sceptically,_ she looks harmless, but don't trust her to soon."_ He's always like that. _"How are the potential candidates doing?" _I ask. We don't expect them to phase just yet. We've got plenty of wolves to protect us. And all of those kids are under ten years old. _"It remains quiet, fortunately,"_ he replies. We split up, phase back and go home.

**R**achel is at my house. I have the biggest bed. I crawl in with her. I wrap my arm around her waist, careful not to wake her. This is nice. I listen to her breathe and hear her heartbeat. It's a comfort, I can never get enough. Soon I doze off.

Hours later I wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs. My stomach growls. I stretch myself, get dressed and follow my nose to the kitchen. It's being used much more than before. My dad and me, two single guys, obviously it was a mess. Dad goes on dates, sometimes, but he doesn't bring them home. I don't blame him, they would run! (chuckle) Rach has certainly made her mark, adding female touches. We like it, we missed having a woman around.

**I** move in behind her, wrapping her up and inhaling her scent. I kiss her neck, just under her ear. "Good morning, sunshine," I greet her. She stirs the big batch of scrambled eggs and turns her head to give me a quick kiss on the lips. "Sit down, she says, your dad's already gone." She gets some toast on a plate and spoons on the eggs and bacon. It's quite a lot, but she returns to the stove to make more. I take the plate and pour myself a cup of coffee. Sitting down at our small table, I start eating slowly. Minutes later she joins me.

**W**e talk about my shift, the pups (new wolves), the visitor. I tell her I'm not worried. The girl's weird behaviour and smell might actually work in our favour. My birthday comes up too, things we need. Enough food and drinks are first on the list. Presents, I don't know really, clothes are always good, and shoes. We talk about family and friends, the future. She thinks about her sister.

**T**alking to her on Skype is easy now. Her having studied computer science, of course we had to have a state of the art connection. And top notch equipment. Didn't I tell you she's great! We even play games together. God, I love her! Next week we, the pack, go back to school. I want to work hard to make her proud. Got to keep up with her a little bit. After that, I haven't given it much thought. Working outside with my hands probably. I don't want to be stuck in an office all day, that's for sure. We'll see.

**T**he next night Sam's on patrol again. This time the girl's been on the move. They started tracking her. Good practice. She didn't cross the border. She joined up with Leah and her gang. But just before she let Sam and his group check her out. She studied them too. As she got sight of Matt, her eyes got big, she seemed emotional. Like she saw a ghost and wanted to cry. She whispered something like 'Boots' and took of. Leaving them puzzled and confused. What was up with that? Another thing to talk about.

**M**y birthday was perfect. Lots of people having fun. We felt we could breathe again. No rain, so we played football. All the food was gone at the end of the day. We laughed a lot, especially when Danny caught a hard ball that sent him across the field into a mud-hole. Coming out slipping and sliding, looking like a swamp-monster. Hilarious!

**T**hursday night the girl didn't show. Jared and Leah had talked in their human forms. Apparently she had a special ability, adding to her weirdness, healing. She'd joined Carlisle at the hospital. Leah told the guys more about her background. It explained things a bit. She certainly was a rare specimen. What more could we expect?

**F**riday night the twins had something prepared. Well, actually, Collin unwillingly became a participator too. _"Guys, _I asked them while my nose cringed,_ what's with that smell!?" What did you eat?"_ Their breath was horrible. They chuckled. "_Garlic chicken pasta,_ they answered,_ emphasize on the garlic." Let's see if she likes it."_ I could see their plan in their heads. Kids! _"Just keep your mouths shut,_ I ordered them, _at least until we spot her."_ Jeez!

**H**er tree, yeah she already got one, was at the end of our route. When they had to breathe, the boys slowed down to create distance between them and me. Good. (sigh) Besides the girl, who called herself Timmain, there wasn't much to see or do. The boys even looked forward to seeing her. Oh, her name, yeah weird, like everything about her. Taken from a comic book!? Danny was looking into it. I would use her nickname, May, much better.

**W**e found her, lying on her back on the ground, hands under her head, eyes closed. She didn't react to our approach. Well, maybe a little smile. _"Perfect, _Adam thought,_ just the right position."_ He walked right up to her now, his twin just behind him. Collin stayed put, shaking his head at their schemes. Adam positioned his mouth right above her nose, opened it and exhaled with force. May's nose wrinkled a little, but then she took a deep breath. – What!?

"**O**h no, she chided, garlic, vampires are allergic!" She covered her mouth and nose with her hands, holding her breath. The boys were stunned, backing away a bit. Then she giggled, started laughing behind her hand. It was a nice, infectious laugh and all we could do is join in. Tongues lolling out to the side, barking silly. After a while she managed to say: "Did you really think that would work?" I smelled it a mile away!" Her eyes sparkled. She added a tease; "Garlic is healthy, keeps the flees away, but you exaggerated."

**O**f course the boys were appalled, they didn't have flees! But they knew she wasn't implying that. I sighed, not sure why we were feeling so relaxed. No vampire ever did that before, or did she also have a gift like that Jasper guy? Maybe it was because of her differences. Come to think of it, they seemed more enhanced.

Her eyes were brighter, really yellow, she had a glow about her and her scent seemed a bit more salty. She obviously went hunting, but what animal had that effect? – While I was having these thoughts, May had gotten up and the boys had reacted to them. They surrounded her now, trying to determine the source of her looks and scent. She was grinning, their breath tickled. A minute passed.

"**I** look more different huh," she said. "Seals, she explained, very nutritious, four of us don't have to hunt for weeks." – _"Wow, for real?!"_ we all thought. The twins started thinking about it some more. Their heads were filled with little facts about seals and other animals. A picture of a big, fat elephant seal appeared in their minds. We could imagine one of those filling them up.

Which of the others might have joined her? _"Emmet, the big guy, for sure,"_ Collin thought. He probably initiated it, he liked a challenge, something new. My thoughts went to Jasper, he looked hungry all the time. I hoped so, in my opinion he needed this. The fourth person? Hmm, maybe one of their mates. Eh, it didn't matter.

**S**aturday night May repeated her actions for Jared and his group. Well, without the garlic thing of course. After their shift we all got together. Jake was there too. He shared everything he had about her with Sam. His pack had already taken a vote, they wanted her to stay. Her real gift came to light by the way. Copying other abilities thru touch.

She was quite the fighter too. It made Sam weary. He wanted to interrogate her. It was decided we would gather at the oval field, where the fighting matches had been held. We would all be in our wolf form. Edward and Bella would come as chaperones and to translate. I thought Sam was being overly careful. But hey, he's the boss. The time was set around noon, so we could all rest up.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Note:**

**Birthdays:**

Sam: 02-01-1986

Collin: 02-24-1993

Brady: 02-26-1993

Mathew: 04-19-1993

Oliver: 04-25-1994

Zack: 06-28-1993

Will & Adam: 10-21-1994

Danny: 11-30-1993

Lucas: 12-01-1993

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	11. Chapter 10: Embry - Pack meeting

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Music:**

**It's my life – Bon Jovi**

**This afternoon – Nickelback**

**I'll be a bachelor till I die – Hank Williams Sr./ Bennie Jolink **_**(Dutch)**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter 10: Embry – Pack meeting**

**I**'ve learned a lot, becoming a werewolf. About life, appreciating what you've got. It can change, vanish in an instance. Like established relationships, cherish them, maybe you can't take back those angry words during that fight last night.

No regrets, I'm trying to think about that every day. Doing positive things all the time. Telling my mom I love her, helping her as much as I can, just little things. Trying to make people laugh, taking in every moment. Of course I have questions too, about the future and the past.

**W**ho's my dad? The main one that keeps popping up. But I don't ask, it's a sore subject. My mom always tells me it was at a party, one night, some chemistry. I know that's not the whole truth, but she's ashamed.

And always after that, she quickly tells me I'm the best thing that's ever happened in her life. Always reminding me I'm wanted and loved. Reluctantly she's accepted the fact I'm away a lot, being with my friends. But she worries, I know. It hurts me I can't do anything about that.

**N**ew relationships, now that's a whole other ballgame. I look at girls, sure, being a teenager with a killer body. I've been on a few dates, kissed a couple of times. But imprinting stops anything more happening. It's always hanging over your head. In our pack everyone except Leah has always been saying they don't want to imprint.

Then, when it happens, it's the most wonderful thing in the world. Maybe that's why I've decided to stay single for now, to not even chase love. The fact our imprints are toddlers limits romantic thoughts too of course. I just go with the flow. The easiest way to feel happy.

**S**eth's mind is the nicest, he's great. He taught me not to judge people on the outside, on what they are. First, all vampires were enemies, the ones to kill. I wanted it, that's why we're protectors. Now the Cullens are friends. I don't mind at all, hanging out at their place. With all the food and other great stuff. I'm used to the smell. One reason this new girl threw me off.

**S**he's confusing, but looking past that, I can't help but like her. The things she can do, the way she acts, her cheerful spirit. She even won over Leah, of all people, made her smile! That means she certainly isn't bad.

And then the fighting matches. I couldn't believe it when Jake called us. A girl, taking on Emmet, and Jasper too. The way she moved, so at ease in the trees. Forget 'monkeyman' Emmet, she's the monkey-queen! Warrior woman. Timmain got several nicknames fast. But we call her May.

**S**he fits in well, her personality in between everybody. Curious to a fault, checking out Sam and the others. Seeing him up close for the first time startled her. Immediately reacting submissive, like she felt was appropriate. I could understand, his black wolf has that effect. Always serious and sombre. He still has a hard time seeing the good in life. Sure things haven't been easy for him, but come on, you've got to lighten up sometime.

**T**he new additions to his pack, I don't know to much about them. Are they causing problems? I got the impression he could handle things, with help from Jared and Paul. Still, seven is a lot at once. And they're so young. Oh well.(shrug)

**M**ay relaxed more after the first night. Taking a different approach. She waited, let them take the lead. Just observing, she's good at that. It worked. Though when she got a better look at Sam's group and saw Matt, she was shocked at how much he reminded her of Boots. Her favourite Russian pup that died. Not just his looks, but his attitude too was very similar. She couldn't help her reaction.

Joining our patrol, she explained. Leah decided to talk about it with Jared the next night. That helped, they understood. Of course we could tell they still considered her strange. Paul and the three brothers in his group joked around with her. She didn't mind and I think she won over more people with that.

**W**e talked to her a lot about life. General things, what music we liked, movies we'd seen, books we read (comics included). We quizzed her about animals, she knew a lot. Funny stuff we'd done, when we were young. We stopped, feeling to old suddenly. But quickly we were laughing again, we did that a lot the past week. A good way to start the year, especially after the threat of the Volturi.

**W**e liked watching her cook, interact, trying out her gift, resisting Alice with her fashion. _That_ was really amusing. She never bothered with us wolves. But May's a vampire, sure to become family. Alice kept trying hard to mould her into a Cullen. With minor results. May always refused to wear shoes, at least outside. A dress was out of question too, though maybe, some day…

**L**eah, on the other hand, decided to work more on her feminine side. She got a decent haircut and got all dressed up for both birthday parties. (Jared and Paul's) She looked good, certainly got some compliments from Collin. Poor guy, his eyes nearly popped out when he saw her like that. Still has a major crush on her. Of course she didn't play football with us. She watched from the sidelines with the other women! Huh? Then again, I didn't know what to expect. What did she do before? Was she even there? It felt like a lifetime ago.

**L**ate Saturday evening we had a little meeting of our own. Just the five of us, before the big pack meeting tomorrow. We all liked May, we were sure she wasn't dangerous. There'd been no reports of new kids phasing. Probably because they're to young. Also, seventeen werewolves existing already was a lot. Never before had there been so many.

Another fact we considered was May's scent. The smell of a vampire around activated the gene. Hers was so different. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't a reason against her staying. So, after a quick vote, we decided she could stay, as long as she wanted. We would vouch for her.

**R**ight after we all phased, Jake too, to patrol and swiftly check on May. Jake showed us the memories she shared with Nessie, all of them. We fell silent, the hidden emotions, they must have been more intense than what she'd shared. Things made a lot more sense. We understood the importance of keeping some things to yourself. We would never ask her about it. She respected privacy and so did we.

We went to sleep at home, while Jake met up with Sam's whole pack. He'd inform them of our decision and share everything we knew about May. Early morning on the 7th he called us with the details of the meeting. Talking about being overcautious!

**A**t noon we all arrived at the oval field. A few minutes later May arrived with Bella and Edward. Nessie came too. She acknowledged all of us and moved to Jake's side. He laid down and let her climb on his back, before standing up again. Relaxed and confidant she focused on Sam. She would have her say, if needed. It made me smile.

**M**ay wasn't so sure, seeing all the wolves together up close. She walked to the middle of the circle we formed, holding her head down. Bella and Edward waited on the sideline, standing high up on a rock for a better view. Sam immediately approached her, circling around, closer, sniffing, a frown on his face. She stood perfectly still, only glancing up as he stopped in front of her. I wondered what he was thinking. He turned to Edward for translating his questions.

"**Y**ou want to know why she's acting like this?" Edward said. "I think you know, it's been explained." – Sam looked at May again, moving in so close, his nose almost touched hers. She wasn't breathing while she slowly met his gaze.

"You don't trust me, she whispered, I'm strange, but that's alright." Sam exposed his right upper canine. She averted her eyes. Jake and Leah sighed. May still couldn't help herself reacting submissive. He turned away, snorting in disgust. Vampires shouldn't act like that.

**E**dward spoke, reacting to his thoughts. "Yes, it's possible to lie through Renesmee's gift, he said, but I've seen her memories and those of Carlisle, everything you've heard is true." Sam didn't doubt Edward, their encounters proved him to be a decent guy. Jake shared his request for more information from Edward, about her healing and her resistance to human blood.

**E**dward elaborated: "There'd been a stabbing incident, a man came in, bleeding from his chest." Carlisle made sure they were alone and she saved him." He was bleeding a lot, he was going to die." She didn't flinch, went straight to work, closing the wound enough for him to survive and not cause suspicions." Of course they downplayed the severity of his injuries." – Silence. We didn't know about this! Sure Carlisle praised her that night and told us something the day after. But May stopped him from going to far, Nessie was present, no need for scary details. Edward judged his daughter able to handle it, right now apparently.

**S**am was at some distance from May now, thinking about things. Paul and Jared moved in closer. May did look _them_ in the eye. I could tell they were impressed, maybe even marvelled. Then something changed in Paul. May turned towards Sam, her look puzzling. Behind her Paul raised up his head. Taking a step closer, he towered above her. He opened his mouth, exposed his teeth. What was he planning?! Sam growled a warning. Nessie gasped a little. It made the hairs on our back stand up. Paul didn't stop, lowering his head, as if to bite her.

**J**ared bumped him in the shoulder. May felt his breath on her neck, but wasn't phased. She put up her hand, motioning us not to worry. Sam growled louder and spun around fast. He knocked Paul down and pounced on him. Barking and growling with an alpha voice, he reprimanded him for disobeying an order.

Jared cowered too, receiving a piercing look for not stopping Paul's actions. Being second in command and standing closer. But they weren't the only ones flinching, making themselves smaller. "May!" a shocked looking Nessie whispered, pointing at her. May had crouched down low, her eyes clamped shut, her fingertips touching the ground. She whined softly, making Sam look at her in surprise.

**I**t was easy to guess his question; "What?! _Why_ are you acting like that?!" Edward reacted on May's behalf; "She's sensitive to energy, standing so close, she felt your alpha timbre." Sam's eyebrows shot up as he stared at her. Everybody was stunned. Really? She felt that? But, then again, thinking back, sure, it made sense. Sam relaxed.

May stood up slowly, peeking from behind her eyelashes. "Please, she pleaded, he meant no harm, it was just a test." Sam narrowed his eyes. She knew? How? They didn't plan this, surely, did they? "No, May spoke hastily, no, this wasn't planned." Honest!" But I could feel he wasn't aggressive or anything like that." Besides, I told him he could test me whenever, being curious, so…"

**S**am sighed and Edward translated: "What am I to make of you?" Doing things like this." You're unpredictable." May shrugged and I could tell she was ready to treat him as a person. Standing up straight, relaxed. Sam's eyes went to Jake, they were 'talking'. Seconds later Jake shared their conversation with us. "I told him to forget the fact she's a vampire, just treat her as a person, get to know her." – That's what I would've said. – "He said he'd try and think about it." "They're going to vote now."

**J**ust as he thought that, the whole pack sat down. Sam started walking, stopping at each of them, asking their opinion. Judging by their reactions, their demeanour, they were saying 'yes' to her staying. Edward translated, a unanimous vote in favour. Good. May beamed a 'thank you' at them with a little Japanese bow, you know, palms together. It made them smile. Sam and Jake deliberated again.

"**N**o more borders, Jake conveyed to us, but he wants her to stay clear of La Push, for now." – Okay, reasonable. – "He'll allow the boys to meet her in person, but only in groups. Preferably with him, Jared or Paul present." Just in case."

Jake smiled internally. "They asked him, they're curious." They think she's funny." – No argument there. – "Well, we can wrap this up. Let's phase back." We all started walking, Jake let Nessie get of his back. Edward told May about the 'no more borders-deal'. Just that. Sam and the others were going home, we could hear them leave.

**T**hen, Bella spoke: "Sam, please wait, I want to talk to you." Will you phase back?" I have a question." Edward didn't know anything, he looked surprised. Sam nodded. What could it be? We started to run, eager to know more. When we came back, pulling a shirt over our heads, only Sam was waiting. He sent the others home. He turned to Bella. She was ready, but seemed a little nervous, sharing a look with May. She was involved. Edward read her mind and understood.

"**S**am, Bella started, would you allow May to do you a favour?" Sam looked unsure. "What could she possibly do for me? He asked. "She's got nothing I need." Bella averted her eyes a moment. "Well, she replied, it's not for you exactly, I…was thinking about…Emily." Sam frowned, not really getting it. We did, we knew about Jasper, the scars. He looked at May, the coin dropped. "You can do that? He questioned. Make them go away?" Emily's face and arm, he was always ashamed. Constant reminders of him losing control with his soulmate.

**M**ay smiled. "I can soften them up for sure, she said, I don't know about taking them away completely." It depends, on how severe they are." I haven't worked on scars that much." Sam thought about it. "How would it work? He asked. Do you have to touch her?" – A delicate subject for sure, her being a strange vampire. – May nodded; "Just a light touch with my hand." It'll probably feel warm and tingly." At least it does to me." She grinned uncomfortably. "I've never done it on a conscious person before."

**S**am shifted his weight, trying to decide if this should be cause for concern. "Hmm, I'll talk to Emily about it, he said, but I must say, I…have doubts." – Why? I wanted to ask. – He put his finger up, indicating he wasn't done yet. "But, in the end, it has to be her decision, he continued, it's her body." He sighed.

"If she wants to do it, he directed at May, allow you to touch her, I'll call to make arrangements." May looked happy. "Of course," she said. Then she added quickly: "you can help, with your own healing capacity." He frowned and said nothing. It meant her touching him, for an extended period of time. He didn't like that idea, I'm sure.

**H**e started to walk away. We did the same, going in the other direction. Edward, Bella and Nessie followed us. May took a little longer. I felt frustrated. Why wouldn't Sam trust her. With everything we told him, wasn't that enough. Didn't he value our opinion? I gritted my teeth and grumbled: "Pessimistic, sarcastic bastard!" I huffed, not prepared for a sudden outburst. "Embry! May shouted, don't talk about your _**brother**_ like that!" Some respect please, he's got loads of responsibilities!" I spun around, seeing Sam do the same. It was the way she said 'brother'. She didn't mean like 'in the pack'. We stared at her, she looked back, confused.

"**M**ay, Edward said, are you sure?" She furrowed her eyebrows; "About what?" "About them being brothers, he explained, "they don't know, Embry never knew his father." "Huh? She questioned, oh, ehm, yes, I'm sure, as much as I was with Leah and Seth." She covered her mouth, shooting excusing looks at us. It was a scent-thing, she told us that the first time. "Why didn't you say something before?" I asked her. "I thought you knew, she replied shyly, and maybe you'd had a fight or something." You two weren't in the same pack, it wasn't my place to pry."

**S**am was shaking his head. "You trust her on this?" he asked. "Yeah! I scowled at him, don't you want me to be your brother?" Arrgh, I felt like punching him! Though I was relieved too, finally knowing. He put his hands up in defence and moved towards me. He had mixed feelings about this whole thing too. It was written on his face.

"Of course I would want you to be my brother, in blood, He said. "But how does she tell?" – May intervened: "please don't argue, it's your scents, you both have a certain herbal quality to it." I can't exactly describe it, it's just there." Sam looked at her intently. "You really aren't put off by our smell, are you?" – She shook her head and smiled a little.

**S**am and I were two feet apart, checking each other for similarities. Alright, I think I could see some; our build, our noses, a wave in our hair? Who am I kidding!? That sounded like a girl talking, in my head. I couldn't see it, and judging by Sam's face, neither could he. I turned to May, looking for more of an explanation. "You're not really looking, she said, talking like a teacher, you're thinking about how you feel about each other." You've formed an opinion." She got Sam's attention now too. Sighing a little, she decided on a different approach.

"**D**id you have any ideas before, about who you might be related to?" There couldn't have been many candidates, right?" Behind me, my best friends started shuffling their feet uncomfortably. Of course she noticed that. "Oh, she said, I see, hmm." We all turned towards her. "Okay, she proceeded, I'm going to speak in scientific terms now." If you can't see the similarities, then we should look for differences." Exclude people based on that."

**S**he directed herself at Quil first. "Sorry dude, she said with a grin, but you certainly don't look like him." You're much shorter and stockier than Embry." She gestured at his legs and shoulders. "Your face too, wider set, rounded." As opposed to his," she said, marking me. She turned to Jake now, tilting her head.

"You're a bit in between, though you're taller, she commented, but that doesn't count, because of your alpha-blood." Her eyes went to Quil again. She sniffed the air a second. "Hmm, she beamed, you two are related, right?" Cousins maybe?" It's to faint to tell from your scents, but combining it with your looks…" Am I correct?" Her head went back and forth between Jake and Quil. They nodded, unable to speak.

**E**dward chuckled, breaking the tension around us. "You're sense of smell is really something else, he said a bit in awe, like you have a lab in there." Because you're absolutely right." He inhaled some air, maybe trying to match her skill. A wide, proud smile appeared on May's face.

"Well, she added, I just excluded the alpha-thing, but I think I was mistaken." Because, if Jake and Embry were related, that should mean that you both had alpha-blood." And, wouldn't you have felt that?" When there was conflict?" She paused, thinking a little, a finger on her chin. "Or, perhaps not, she chided, non of you are that perceptive." The four of us scowled at her.

**S**he grinned, again, I was starting to wonder if she ever felt angry, really. Brrr, probably not wanna be on her bad side, I thought to myself. I could see her being absolutely terrifying! She continued; "anyway, I _can_ see similarities." You and Sam are both built quite slender and athletic." – We were both paying attention.

"**B**oth of you have a slim, oval shaped head on a longer, slender neck." She pointed it out. "Jake's neck is shorter, more muscular." And look at your feet, both of you have slightly curved middle toes. That's very distinct." – We were looking, comparing. Okay, that, was a clear, visible thing. – She had more to say, one last thing. "Also a fact is, boys often get most of their physical characteristics from their father. The mother has a major impact on personality." Think about that."

**W**e felt pleased, now fully convinced we were brothers. I don't know if my mother's ever going to tell me. Because the fact remains, I can't tell her how _I_ know. We gave each other a handshake that turned into a man-hug. "I'll call you, Sam said huskily, we have to talk more about this." – "I agree." – "Hmm, Sam wondered, I'm curious how Jared and Paul are going to react." And Emily!" His face lit up. "She'll probably invite you to dinner soon."

He grinned. I liked that, haven't seen that much. It suited him. He walked away, waving before he disappeared between the trees. We were moving towards the Cullen mansion. I was lost in thought. Sam and the others were already family, still it felt like mine was expanding. What a way to end the week! What more was to come? Right now the future looked bright.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_*** So, what are you thinking of this story so far?**_

_*** Do you like how I'm portraying these characters? I'm happy about it.**_

_*** Okay, the persons in the first three chapters didn't talk much. Don't worry, their point of view will come again. Well, maybe not Bella, we've heard her enough in the original series. Right? We'll see.**_

_*** Any ideas on where I'm going? I hope not, I want it to be a surprise.**_

_*** Timmain's real name, what could it be? Tell me, I'm not sure.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	12. Chapter 11: Sam - Healing gift

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Music:**

**Hey Brother - Avicii**

**Have I told you lately that I love you – Rod Steward / Van Morrison**

**Exogenesis: Symphony part III – Muse**

**Healing Power: Sangye Menhla – Gloria (from a CD titled: Beyond Buddhist & Christian prayers)**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**_

**Chapter 11: Sam – Healing gift**

**I** decided to walk home, to not phase. My mind was buzzing, like an old computer, trying to process a ton of information. Since becoming a werewolf I had a lot to think about, over 18 months worth of stuff. But, I'm limiting it to the past month. All those kids phasing, I was glad to have Jared and Paul. They were so experienced now and imprinting had turned out well for them. We were relieved the threat was over, for a while at least.

**I**t had been stressful, not just for me, but for Emily as well. She didn't mind the extra mouths to feed, though it got cramped. No, thinking of the possibility of us dying, that worried her a lot. She fussed over us more, keeping us close. The moments of privacy were intimate, holding, touching each other as much as possible. I focused on her fully. With Leah no longer sharing my mind, things were easier between us. Of course I missed Lee, but I knew she was happier, with Jake's pack.

**E**mily's stress also effected her physically. Her monthly periods had been irregular. Hmpf, not an easy subject for a guy to think about. But hey, with super sense of smell and our bond, it was hard _not_ to miss it. It started after the pack split up, that caused a lot of tension, with a hybrid baby in the mix. She wasn't feeling right. Not sick, just off. Switching birth control methods, I decided to use precautions too. We weren't ready for a baby, yet. With everything going on and we had yet to get married.

**A**nyway, right now, I'm thinking about how this day turned out to be so different, than I ever expected. I pretty much knew the outcome of the meeting, but I wouldn't let it go down easy. I wanted to make a point. Everyone thought I exaggerated with the whole going as wolves thing, but I had my reasons. Sure, it was just one girl, but it wasn't because of her. Control was the key word, over the pups, prevent them from doing something stupid. As it turns out, they were not the problem. No, it's my third in command, that has to pull a stunt.

**A**nd then, this girl, this weird vampire, pleads with me on his behalf! Later she even takes my side, against Embry, who turns out to be my half-brother! Yeah, that took some convincing, telling me about scents wasn't enough. But the things she said made sense. – Jeez! Listen to yourself! Trusting a vampire, again, who would have thought that a year ago? Not me! A life changing day, and it wasn't even over yet.

**N**ow, her offer, her gift. I believed Edward, though I would like some more proof. Hmm, maybe I could call Charlie, surely he'd be involved with that stabbing incident. I liked him, an all around good guy. Sighing, I wondered where to start when I got home. Emily would ask me about the meeting. Three quarters of the way I noticed Jared, waiting for me. "Hey!" – "Hey," he greeted me back. "So, what did she want?" – Straight to the point. He's probably dying of curiosity.

"**B**ella wanted to know if I'd allow the girl to do something for me," I answered. "Like what?" he all but demanded. "She wants to try to heal Emily," I stated, still having doubts. "Oh, really, she can do that, he reacted, surprised, "take the scars away?" "Wait, he continued, that would mean her touching Em." I nodded, he had reservations too. "What did you say?" – "I said I wasn't sure, I replied, the girl has little experience with scars." And conscious people." Also I want it to be Emily's decision, it's her body." A thoughtful look appeared on Jared's face. "How did they react to that?"

**O**h, now to drop the bomb. "The vamps were okay with that, I explained, Edward even provided more proof, telling me about an incident at the hospital." They understood." He opened his mouth to ask another question. I cut him off; "We started to leave and Embry commented on my lack of trust." His eyebrows shot up. "And the girl, May, defended me, revealing he was my brother." He was bursting; "What?!" Really?" How?" I repeated her explanation in full.

**H**e shook his head. "She's so weird! He sighed. "But, honestly, I suspected it as much. We all did." Now I cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "Hey, we've thought about it, he said. "Things she said, they've been in my head too. "And I couldn't imagine Billy cheating on Sarah. "He's always been devoted to her. "Everybody talked about that. "Like they imprinted." –

Hmm, good point, making sense. – "So, he added, what are your feelings about it? Are you happy?" I gave him a genuine smile. "Yes, I replied, I'm happy I have a brother. "My family has been small, especially before the wolf-thing." I paused for a moment. "I don't really care about my father cheating, I continued, he lost my respect a long time ago, when he left." Jared nodded.

**W**hat to do now? I really wanted to speak to Charlie before Emily. I needed a phone. Damn, why didn't I bring mine. But Jared knew me well and seemed to read me like an open book. "Here, you want to call Charlie, right?" he said while handing me his. I took it and looked for the number in the directory. It rang three times before he picked up. "Hello, Swan residence, he said, sounding tired, this is Charlie." - "Hello Charlie, Sam here, how are you?" I asked. He sighed; "Hay Sam, alright, been busy at work, lots of paperwork." How are you, everything alright?" – "Yes, I'm fine, thank you, everybody's fine," I replied.

"**I** heard about a stabbing case at the hospital…" It was quiet. "Yeah, that's what kept me busy these last few days, he said. "Hmm, news spreads fast. "I can tell you the basics and probably some more." He seemed relieved to be able to vent.

"The victim was a US marshal off duty. "After a night out drinking, a bit, he spotted a wanted felon. "He followed him in his car to a house somewhere between Port Angeles and Forks. "There he decided to apprehend him, on his own. "Stupid fool! Charlie grumbled, he has a family! "Then he got stabbed in the chest. "Luckily he did call for back up. "They rushed him here just in time." Another sigh escaped him.

"**C**arlisle saved him, all alone, he huffed sceptically, "at least, that's the story." He paused. "You didn't believe that?" I asked him, trying to keep him going. "He has excellent skills." – "Well, that's true, but still, he continued, there was so much blood." And then, there was that girl, his guest… "You know, she's like the Cullens. "She was outside the treatment room at first and then suddenly disappeared." – Charlie was very observant, even for a human cop.

"**W**hen she got back, he added, she smelled like disinfectant soap and I noticed some tiny blood spatters on her shirt." – Wow, even to him she must seem different, for him to check her like that. – "You think she was the real hero?" I had to ask. "Hmm, I don't know, maybe, he replied, she at least helped, in some way." I'm pretty sure of that." –

Liking the sound of that. Just a little bit more. – "What impression did she give you? I inquired. "I've been introduced to her. "She's called Timmain." - "She must be a good person, he answered, skilled, to be helping Carlisle." Kind and gentle, that's my impression." "I'm happy to hear that, I said relieved, I got the same." – I wished him a peaceful Sunday and ended the call.

"**Y**ou feel more at ease now?" Jared asked while pocketing his phone. - "Yeah, Charlie's a good independent source." I felt comfortable enough to talk to Emily now. "I'm going to talk to my fiancée now, I told him, "I'll call you later." "Alright, he replied, don't forget about Embry and Seth's party." We've been invited." - Oh, forgot about that completely. Glad he reminded me. Wouldn't want to miss my own brother's birthday now. Last bit of fun for most of the guys. Tomorrow it's back to school. – "Thanks for reminding me, I said. "See you soon, all of you, I added. "Remind them not to waste time getting ready." I gave him a stern look. He nodded and we parted ways.

**N**ear the house I smelled pancakes and muffins. My love just couldn't stop cooking when she was home. She too probably forgot about the party at the Cullens. The boys wouldn't come by to eat. As I opened the door a gust of wind made her hair move. Lovely! I inhaled deep, all the amazing scents, especially hers. "Hey, you're back," she said with her sweet voice. "How did the meeting go?" I moved in behind her and showered her with little kisses on her neck. "Hmm, good, we're allowing her to stay, I answered. "With some rules in place of course." – There was a moment of silence before she spoke. The tone of her voice suggested she heard something in mine.

"**Y**ou still have doubts? She questioned. "They weren't able to convince you fully?" She turned around to face me and stopped cooking. "Well, I responded, I'm 99% sure she's no danger, but there's something else." Hearing her heart rate go up, I reassured her. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. "Half of it is really good actually, the other half you have to decide about." – "What do you mean? She asked. "Tell me!" –

I couldn't refuse her and wouldn't. I gave her a summary of the actual meeting, up to Bella's request. Then I paused for a reaction. Of course her warm personality shone thru. Me smiling was a natural response. "Wow, she's something else, Em exclaimed, I heard stuff from the boys." They weren't exaggerating." She grinned crooked. My face fell, after all this time, it still pained me.

**S**eeing that, she raised her left hand and stroked my cheek softly. "Now tell me the rest, she instructed, because I have something to talk about too." I cocked an eyebrow, wondering what it might be. Okay, let's get it over with on my part. First I told her about the whole deal with Embry being my brother. She reacted like I expected, overjoyed. She'd been thinking about it too and wasn't to shocked. - Argh, maybe the girl, ehm May, was right. - I have to get used to using her nickname. - We weren't that observant. - Emily immediately wanted to go on to her topic, but I stopped her.

"**I** skipped over Bella's request, I said, it involves the girl, May." She got serious and listened intently. "Have you heard about her gift?" – "No," she replied, shaking her head. "Well, she actually has two, I continued, but that doesn't matter." The one that does is 'healing', she can heal injuries thru touch, massaging." – "Really? She said in reaction. "That's amazing and unusual for a vampire, right?"

I nodded and told her about the injured marshal. "So, she asked curiously, what has that to do with us, or me?" Gently I grazed the scars on her face. From her hair to her chin. Then my hand went down her covered arm before I took her hand. She understood immediately, her eyes widening, breathing a bit faster too. "She can do that? She whispered emotionally, "make them go away?"

"**H**onestly, she isn't sure about that, I answered. "She believes she can smooth them over at least." So, the muscles move easier." Pausing a moment I checked her response. Reflecting my action Em asked; "That's the cause of your doubts, isn't it? "Her coming near me maybe and touching me." – I sighed, she saw right thru me, knew me so well. I nodded; "Yes, she has little experience with scars and conscious patients." She, we, aren't sure how it will feel for you." It might hurt, though she doesn't think so." –

A thoughtful crease appeared between her eyebrows. "But, are you willing to let her try?" she inquired. "You'll be there to monitor her, right?" – She worried about me?! "Yes, I replied, of course I'll be there, among others. "But the real question is; are _you_ willing to let her touch you? "Their skin is so hard and cold."

**E**mily shook her head in disbelief. "You know I know that, hmm," she said scowling adorably. "I've touched Bella, she's my friend. "I have no problems with their skin." She smirked. - Haven't seen that much. – "I'm no werewolf with an aversion to vampires!"

Now I was shaking my head in disbelief. My fearless woman. "So, does that mean you're open to it? I asked. "You'd like her to try?" – She smiled as wide as she could. It looked painful. "Yes, she said happily, I want you to finally stop thinking about them." And, I want to look my best at our wedding." Huh? My eyes widened.

"**T**hat's my topic silly! She beamed at me. "I want to pick a date, finally, now things calmed down." She snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Oh, I muttered, sure." She sighed, frustrated with my lame response. "If that's all you're going to say, Samuel Uley," she stated, than I'm deciding on everything." I pulled her close, arms around her waist. Kissing her forehead first, I continued to capture her lips. I poured all my love into it until she needed to breathe. She moaned a little in content. Little things like that always made me happy.

"**O**h, I'll leave most of it to you, I tell her. "I only want to look smart and handsome." We've already talked about what we wanted of course. It was going to be a mix between traditional black and white, Quileute and Makah. "Nothing to fringy and leathery, I added, and don't let Alice get involved, that's to far in the other direction." She slapped my chest. "You know I'll check the important things with you first, she chided. "And I'm no Bella, no way Alice is in on this!" I kissed her again, briefly this time. "I like it when you get all bossy," I teased her. "Now about the date, I continued, I want it to be as soon as possible, in the spring."

"**I** was thinking the same thing, she replied, the 7th of April is the day I have in mind." Hoping the weather is nice." Hey, that _is_ something we can ask Alice," she went on. More ideas were gonna come out. I needed to stop her again. So excited! (smiling, again, too) "Easy honey, I said, first today, we have two simultaneous birthday parties to go to." She closed her mouth and nodded. She forgot about them.

"And I want to plan the thing with May before that, I explained. "I was thinking about meeting half way. "With Carlisle there too, to monitor it. "Should be alright." I looked at her for confirmation. "Hmm, that's quick, she said, how long you think a healing will take?" – "I don't know, we'll have to see." But let's get ready first." You shower now, I'll make some calls." We sprung into action.

**A** little over an hour I, Emily and the pack were walking to the meeting point. I held her hand and glanced over at her often. I could tell she was feeling a little nervous. She wasn't sure what to expect. And I warned her a little about May's weird behaviour. Also she was going to be the centre of attention, not something she really liked. We reached the clearing and from the other side Jake, Embry and the rest arrived too.

They walked on the right, Carlisle, Edward, Bella and Nessie were on the left. In between was May, who's eyes immediately focused on Emily. Straight away she acted weird. The way she was looking at her, like she saw her favourite celebrity idol. Feeling her gaze Em shifted uneasily beside me. She squeezed my hand. May whispered; "The alpha female." Her voice full of wonder.

"**M**ay, don't…!" Jake and Leah reprimanded her in unison. Her head flashed in their direction and she looked at them a second. Then she turned back to us. Her eyes landed on Emily again briefly before they went down to the ground. "Sorry, she mumbled, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Glancing up from behind her eyelashes she continued. "It's just so obvious, they respect you, like they should." – I looked at either side of us. The guys formed a half circle around us, automatically, protective. Though there was no danger, with my imprint among us, they acted instinctively.

**C**arlisle provided us with two lawn chairs and placed them in between our groups, facing each other. May moved to the one on their side and waited. I guided Emily to the other. They both sat down. May explained what was about to happen. That was good, helped us relax. She scooted a little closer and moved her left hand up slowly.

Checking Emily's reaction, she gently placed her hand over the scars. Her fingertips at the hairline. She started taking deep breaths, for focus probably. Em mirrored her. Closing her eyes half way, she started making slow circles with her hand. A light touch. Time seemed to slow down. I saw nothing else but the hand and their faces. The atmosphere was calm and peaceful. Quiet.

**H**er hand moved down, revealing the skin underneath millimetre by millimetre. It looked like it was glowing, a little warmer than before. May's forehead creased, if she could sweat, it would be pearling down her face. I stared, my eyes seemed to be deceiving me, the raw ridges were gone. Emily's eye blinked rapidly, free of restrictions. Where the scars once were, now only bright pink lines remained. May had reached her jaw line, she exhaled with force. This wasn't as easy as it looked. She extended her right arm in my direction. We agreed, if she wanted help, she'd reach out. I moved my arm, feeling a bit reluctant to meet hers. But for Emily, my soulmate, I would do anything. Cold stone wrapped around my wrist, lightly, just a touch.

**I **felt something flow, from me to her. Energy? May had continued to the scars on the arm. She was moving faster now. Was I really helping? It looked like it. A happy feeling washed over me. Undoing what I did, that horrible act, it seemed impossible, but it was happening. I hoped I wasn't dreaming. Suddenly the cold on my arm was gone. May was done.

My eyes went to meet those of my fiancée. She was checking her arm, turning it in amazement. Her mouth popped open as she touched her face. Her head turned towards me, her lips carefully curled up in a perfect smile. She was beaming. Then she went to May, taking one of her hands in both of hers. She was about to say 'thank you', when Nessie appeared with a mirror. With her little face full of wonder, she held it in front of Em.

**A**gain her mouth popped open, when she saw her face, almost looking like it never happened. She could hardly believe it, like we've gone back in time. We both started to thank May. In the back of my mind I was thinking; why was a vampire granted this gift? A blood thirsty creature. But that faded away, right now, al that was important was in front of me. May held up her hands and started to get up. She looked at Emily and then at me. Her golden eyes appeared to be darker, just a shade or two. This had cost her energy. It made me even more appreciative. But she wanted none of it. "No, she said, I want to thank _you_." I just did what I could." And I want to help as many good people as I can." What's a gift if you don't use it."

**S**he paused. I still wanted to reward her. This was so big, I didn't really realize it until now. She had earned my trust fully. I was about to suggest something, but she spoke first. "I really meant it, she said, when I thanked you." Without you I never would've experienced this." I'd never know I could do this." I nodded before telling her: "I understand, but it is still amazing. "And I want you to know you've earned my trust completely. "Therefore I'm going to allow you to visit La Push, when someone invites you." Her face lit up. "That's wonderful, she said, wow, so much territory to discover." She made her little bow and gave us space.

**T**he guys had moved in closer. They were all checking Emily out. Giving lots of praises and admiring looks. They made her blush. A lot. May got her share too, some even patted her on the back. At first she resisted, but that didn't work, so she just let it happen. Carlisle and the others couldn't help themselves taking a closer look. With Emily's permission they examined her face and arm. Carlisle asked some questions about how it all felt. Ever the curious scientist.

Then Embry and Seth reminded us we still had a party to go to. Everyone started to move. But I wanted some private time. Edward and Jared realized that and signalled the others to leave us alone. My brother was the last to disappear from view. "If you're not there in two hours, he warned me, I'm coming back to get you."

**I** grinned before turning my full attention on _my_ soulmate. Gently I pulled her to her feet and into my arms. We looked in each others eyes. It felt like imprinting all over again. So beautiful. I cupped her face and kissed it everywhere. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Then we kissed for real, passionately, tongues playing with each other. Nothing else mattered. The world disappeared around us. Just feeling like we were one being. Connected forever.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**_

_**Note**__**:**_

_**Wow, writing this was intense. Sam's an intense guy. Is it to much?**_

_**You think Timmain's to perfect? Don't worry, you'll discover she isn't. There's a lot she doesn't know about life.**_

**And there's another song that belongs with this chapter:**

**You are so beautiful – Joe Cocker**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**_


	13. Chapter 12: May (Timmain) - New Home

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x**_

**Music:**

**A Winter's tale – Queen**

**Feeling Good – Michael Bublé**

**This is where I belong – Brian Adams**

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**Chapter 12: May (Timmain) – New Home**

**I**t's been three weeks since I arrived here. And I'm over the moon. Mentally. Physically I'm as close as I can get right now. Sitting in the tallest tree on the highest mountain around here. The scenery is breathtaking, everything is covered in a thick layer of fresh snow. The moon is bright, almost full, illuminating it all beautifully. I want to howl with joy, but that would draw to much attention. So I just laugh for a minute.

**I**'ve learned a lot, it's been overwhelming. Really. The first two weeks I really needed my time to reflect, to process everything, to meditate. The main thing I knew now was; I'm different. In many ways. And I guess I've always been. I'm a loner, able to function just fine on my own. Only minding myself. Sure, I've had friends, a handful in my human life, I think. When I lived in Australia. Strangely enough my memory about them is hazy. I've probably spent more time with them, than with my own father. But him, I remember clearly. Maybe because he had such an impact on my life.

**B**ecause of him I was able to cope with my outdoor lifestyle. Also, I think I might've inherited my sense of smell from him. When he taught me about nature, all my senses were important, not just my eyesight. The loner, independent part is him too.

Though travelling is nice (he liked it), I wanted to have a home base. And when I discovered my Russian family pack, it kindled something inside me. A need for interaction, to care for more than just myself. Something I didn't know I wanted. Like a little flame it grew during that year. I had so much love to give and I gave it, to them, wholehearted.

**I**t felt good, when everything was fine. But when it wasn't, it proved to be to intense. The day Boots died, it scared the hell out of me. The pain, the anger. That hunter, or poacher, I didn't know what happened to him. I left him there, in the snow, never saw him again.

When I reached that town, before I met Anoushka, I decided subconsciously to put up walls. To tread more slowly next time. Vampire emotions could get extreme quickly. My body didn't warn me anymore. No speeding heartbeat, no sweating, no craving more oxygen and no rush of adrenaline. I hated that!

**A** good thing I pushed that memory away while telling my story that first day. The images were easy to block, the feelings not so much. It was all still so fresh in my mind. Knowing now about Jasper's gift, I hope I didn't make him to uncomfortable. – Yeah, that's something new too, considering others. Gifted people. And so many of them.

Oh, well, back to my walls and the day I arrived in Forks, Washington. Wow, that was something else.

**R**ight that moment, when I saw them on the field, those walls started to crumble. Especially because of Jake and the other wolves. The yearning desire to get to know them consumed every inch of me. And the vampires, all those different abilities, I wanted to know more, learn about my own.

Coming near them, even when Leah wanted to grab me, I was so exited. Then, inside the house, I felt at home instantly. Because of the people. I wasn't sure why, they lived in luxury, not my style at all. But the energy I felt from them, so inviting. From Carlisle in particular, his handshake said enough.

**A**fter that I really wanted to stay, certainly for more than a week. So I did everything I could to get them to like me. Rosalie thought I was a kiss-ass, she confessed that recently. And I'm sure it looked that way. But I wasn't going to let them walk all over me either. So I thought about the kids in my Tai Chi class, how I interacted with them. And about wolf behaviour too of course. I let things come to me as I went along. I think I got it right in the end. The best and most intense day was when I was allowed to stay.

**F**irst Bella's question, if I would try to heal somebody, with old scars. Even if I was sent away. Of course I would! Helping people was imbedded in me. It was easy to figure out, that the somebody was a Quileute. And I was eager to find out who it was. But before that, the pack meeting.

Seeing seventeen giant wolves together, I instantly reverted to the way I acted around my Russian family. When this irritated Sam, I switched back to a more human interaction. Though it was hard, his black wolf was so intimidating. I felt more at ease with Paul and Jared. When they approached me and I saw the look in Paul's eye. I knew he wasn't gonna hurt me, maybe just scrape his teeth across my neck.

**B**ut, was Sam going to see it that way? Apparently not. The three of us flinched and crumbled under his alpha timbre. Me being one of those three surprised everybody. Including myself. It was like a big loudspeaker was jammed against my chest, with the bass turned up high. Alexander's reprimanding growls and stance seemed real weak now, in comparison.

After that, with Edward translating and stuff, we could relax more. And they decided I could stay. I smiled and thanked them of course. Then Bella popped the question. So it was Sam's mate, his partner who had the scars. Wow! Would he allow me to try and heal her? He said he wasn't sure and I understood. Edward telling him about the stabbing helped. He'd leave it up to Emily.

**B**ut not everybody understood. Embry disrespected his brother by voicing it. I couldn't let that slide! So I called him out on it. Dropped the bomb there! They didn't know they were brothers, well not for sure. That still amazed me a bit. Scent was very important, to regular wolves at least. It tells them a lot. Who's friendly, who's not. Who to choose as a mate. Where to find food, prey. They used their nose all day. Guess it proved werewolves were more human than wolf. And of course they were, spending only a few hours a day as wolves. Most of the time they were in their human forms. I wasn't used to that yet a the time.

**A**fter I explained things, we went back to the house, my new home. It felt good, thinking that. We finished preparing for the two birthday parties. Even part of the garden was going to be used. A big, heated tent housed part of the food and drinks. There was a mountain of that! With seventeen hungry wolves coming and four humans, we needed it all. Before the party started though, Sam called to set up Emily's healing. It was quick, a good sign. They trusted me enough. We talked about who were going to be there. I felt happy and a little nervous.

**T**hen I saw her, my eyes were instantly drawn to her. So beautiful and warm. Her kindness radiated from her like a little sun. Sam and the guys surrounded her protectively. Respect shone from their faces. And Sam's love for her, his Emily, was evident. I couldn't help myself staring and saying the words. Jake and Leah reprimanded me, making me tone it down. I felt so honoured, I would do my very best to make her shine brighter. Emily wasn't phased by my touch. Instantly, when I felt those raw ridges, I went to work.

**I**t wasn't easy, activating the regenerating process in her cells. This wound was so old, her body hadn't worked on it in a long time. When I finished healing her face, I realized Sam's help was going to speed things up. Make it easier. I wasn't sure how long we would've been there, without him. And I would need to hunt sooner, if I did it on my own. Also, I was curious if, what I said to Seth that first day, was going to work for real. I was combining the two parts of my gift. Never done that before. But it did work, so well. When his energy flowed thru me, I got a boost, it felt so wonderful.

**R**eaching her hand, which was near her abdomen, I felt a real blockage. She'd been under quite some stress. I peeked at Sam quickly, he was focused on Emily's face, staring, his thoughts seemed miles away. And she was looking at him. Letting his wrist go real slow, until I wasn't touching it by a hair, I quickly passed my left hand over her belly. Luckily neither one noticed me doing this. Now I was really done, satisfied. I'd done it, helped a conscious, good person! By letting me do this, they helped me learn about my gift. So much. I was grateful.

**T**aking my hands back, Sam noticed I was finished. But he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The mix of emotions radiating of them made me smile. So happy, so in love, staring in wonder, amazed, hardly believing it was real. What happened to her, how she got the scars, I didn't know. But Sam had been there when it happened, I was sure of that. It didn't matter, anymore. They thanked me of course, but I didn't need it. Doing what you can, always, was an obligation, in my eyes. What's a gift like this worth, if you didn't use it, as much as possible. And I thanked them back, for teaching me about myself, for the experience.

Sam still wanted to reward me, in some way. So I got more freedom, to roam around.

**T**he party, talking about being overwhelmed! Everyone in Sam's pack introduced themselves. I quickly registered which name and human face belonged to which wolf. The one that looked like Boots, was Matt. Somehow knowing his real face made it easier to let that go. It wasn't fair to him, comparing him like that.

I talked to the nine youngest most of the evening. They bombarded me with questions. Jared and Paul intervened several times. The twins, I had a lot in common with them, with their interest in animals. Danny drew a picture of me, he's really talented. He knew where I got my name from too. He liked it. They all deemed it to be pretty cool. But oh, I got a nickname fast before, which everybody was using now too.

**I** was impressed by Oliver, who was very intelligent. He had an excellent memory too. The boys would turn to him if they couldn't remember something. They didn't pick on him, he was a valued member. His mental strength meant he outsmarted them regularly. Zack and Matt, they collided often, or so I was being told.

When that was mentioned, the conversation went to the pro's and cons of being a werewolf. Losing control was definitely a con. It was quiet when they realized that. Endangering others was something they often forgot to think about. It was easier giving in. Immediately I offered my help. They were reluctant. Hmm, Tai Chi might work better than meditating. Keeping their attention would be key. So I told them they could attack me. In their human form of course. That it would be a form of self defence.

**T**hey were intrigued. Sam, Jared and Paul stepped in, they were against that idea. In their human form the boys were no match for a vampire. I vowed they wouldn't get hurt. But then I offered to let them practice on each other. And of course they could join us. Whenever. Sam gave the okay to that suggestion. I think he was sceptical about them actually learning something like that. They got bored quick. Like all boys their age. I chided the three of them that they, as leaders, should set an example. The looks on their faces! A chuckle escaped me, I couldn't help it. Neither could some of the boys.

**I**t was fun, getting to know them. Confidant Brady, sweet Collin, we all had a good time. And then there was Charlie. I saw him at the hospital. Instantly, there was something familiar about him. Carlisle explained he was Bella's father. He knew we were different, but was kept in the dark about the whole truth. For his own safety. Also, he himself was adamant, he didn't want to know.

Surrounded by so many supernatural people, he didn't feel at ease. Sue, Leah and Seth's mother, stayed near him, which helped a lot. I was introduced to them as the newest member of the Cullen family. That felt really good, more so than I expected. When we shook hands, it wasn't awkward at all. We relaxed quick and smiled at each other. Like we were old friends, that just hadn't seen one and other in a long time.

**E**veryone felt relieved about that. They were good people and they belonged to our family. Yeah, I was thinking it already, 'our family'. Kim, Jared's girl, was feeling shy and didn't speak to me, at first. But when Sam and Emily joined us, she of course noticed the scars being gone (almost). Jared prepared her for it, but seeing it for real, up close, was quite a shock. She didn't interact with the Cullens much and therefore wasn't aware of us having gifts. I just let her stare before she came over to me and carefully voiced her admiration. To her, I couldn't dismiss my gift as nothing special. So, I explained how I got it, about what I'd done in my human life. That helped her relax and she told me about her hobbies; music, dancing and scrap-booking.

**W**hen it was time for the wolves and company to go home, it was a little later than planned. They decided to combine forces, the two packs. The nine youngsters plus Seth would get to sleep, while the rest went patrolling that night. Seth protested, he was fifteen now, the same age Jared and Paul started on full duty right away. He felt he earned more credit. He wasn't a kid anymore!

But his mother was very convincing and ultimately in charge. He reluctantly submitted. Jake said he'd give him an extra shift some other time. He and Sam talked about working together some more. With boundaries being dismissed, teams could cover the whole area. From Forks up to the Canadian border. I offered to join them that night, to get to know the territory, after I meditated. They agreed.

**E**verything was so beautiful. With so many different animals. I loved the woods, and the beach, I got real close to it. But, I've decided not to go near La Push uninvited, I'd keep a two mile perimeter. Luckily I was invited a week ago, to Jake's birthday. The weather was nice enough for a bonfire. It had been dry for several days, which was quite something for this area. The wind was just a gentle breeze. Of course it was still cloudy.

Most of the Cullens didn't come. I wasn't entirely sure why. But I shrugged it off. Bella and Nessie did join me. Coming there to that little community was indescribable. Immediately memories of my fathers home flooded my mind. The wooden houses, the atmosphere, the people. Sure the climate was the opposite, instead of hot, dry and dusty, it was cold, wet and lush. But everything else, wow!

**T**hen, I met Billy, Jake's dad. The alpha in him was so clear, I couldn't help but bow a little as I shook his hand. That handshake by the way, told me a lot, his health wasn't the best. I felt bad, not being able to do much for him. Such a strong spirit, in such a weakened body, unable to walk. I vowed to myself to explore my gift, maybe I could train myself. I'd need a lot of energy to unblock such an imbalanced frame.

Sitting with him a while, he asked me lot about my past. His eyes inquisitive, not sure what to make of me. Rachel and Emily came over too. The topic went to my healing quick. Billy allowed me to massage his feet. There are many pressure points on the bottom of them, connected to other parts of the body. I focused on activating the pancreas, the organ producing insulin. Hopefully it would ease his diabetes.

**A**ll in all it was a glorious day. I even went swimming, caught a few fish for the barbeque. Ehm, okay, that wasn't to smart, it was a spur of the moment thing. My clothes were soaking wet. The boys called me out on it, bad move! I walked in right between them and shook myself like dog (or wolf). Getting them all splashed. They jumped away protesting and laughing. I laughed too, like a wolf of course, copying their bark and lolling tongue. That caused a string of chuckles and giggles to erupt. And a shoving match.

I've laughed and smiled a lot since my arrival. People are probably starting to wonder if a grin is my standard expression. Like chiselled into my face. It isn't, but hey I'm not complaining.

**G**etting back to right now. Me in the tree, on the mountain, just stopped laughing. Hearing big hearts approaching, more than expected. It was going to be light soon. I jumped down and ran towards them. Just before I reached the seven pups, I went back up a tree. When I saw them, I called, not to loud.

"Hey you lot, what are you doing here?" School starts in a few hours." They looked up, wagging their tails. Matt yapped; "tracking you". - Several days ago I played a guessing game, as they were trying to communicate in their wolf form. These two words I got right. – I replied: "Again? You shouldn't." Does Sam know you're here?" Oliver nodded. I sighed. Then they all disappeared to phase back.

**M**att emerged first. He was starting to show leadership skills. Good thing he stopped messing about with Zack. "You owe us a trick," Matt said. "We want to climb like Spiderman," Lucas added. We were at that stage. The first few days they were eager to learn Tai Chi. They liked testing each other. But it got harder for them to focus. So I started bargaining; they do the new exercise, I teach them a neat trick.

"Yes, I said, I owe you a trick, but I never said when I would teach you." I think now's a bad time." Seven pair of eyes started to plead with me. Lips started to pout. I rolled my eyes. "Alright, let's make it quick," I stated, giving in. We chose a few trees and I started to explain. How to spread their fingers. How to press into the wood. How to do the same with their toes.

**I**t wasn't easy, they couldn't lock their joints and freeze their muscles like I could. Lucas managed to get up to ten feet before falling down. Explaining that to them, they felt disappointed. "Find a training centre, I suggested, there are special walls with different levels." You'll also be on a safety line." They grumbled at that last bit. I countered that; "I know, wolves are tough. "But you can still break bones." – They weren't impressed. –

"Have you ever broken one?" I asked. Now they were silent. Scowling at them I said: "let me tell you, it hurts!" A lot!" Even when you heal fast." – As a kid I fell out of a tree once, broke my arm. "If you don't believe me, I added, ask Jake or one of the others." I'd heard about the newborn battle. They settled down. Except Matt. I grabbed his hand in a flash.

"**I** can break a finger, I threatened, if you want to know what feels like right now." His eyes got big and he backed away, pulling his hand from mine. "I thought so", I said calmly. He relaxed, knowing I was only kidding. Suddenly, from far away, I caught a familiar sound and scent. Very faint, but it immediately sparked my imagination.

"What?!" twins Adam and Will whispered. They knew that look in my eye. They gathered around me. "You remember that trick with the heartbeat I taught you?" I asked in a low voice. They al nodded. It was something the twins could already do. With a breathing technique I taught them, they could all let their hearts fall in sink with each other. Like there was only one big heart beating, instead of seven (to nine). They were in awe when it happened. Feeling so connected.

"**G**o do that now!" I whispered. They sprinted away to become wolves again. Then they formed a circle around me, tails together, almost brushing against me. I waited until they were ready. Wow, in the almost silent night, I was still impressed. "Get ready, I tell them, to run." I'm going to trick Emmet." They shifted uneasily and excited. Losing focus a second, before regaining it. "I'm gonna roar, I warn them softly, don't startle." They nod as one. Then I roar, growl, bellow like an angry grizzly. I hear something coming. "Emmet, stop! Rose yells. "You promised May!" But it falls on def ears. He storms at us eagerly. They boys dash off. And I drop him to the ground with my arm.

**H**e stares up at me in surprise. Rose skids to a halt a few feet away. She rolls her eyes and sighs. I grin and tsk-tsk him with my finger. "Uh, Uh, I reprimand him, you promised." And, I add, did you really think there was a grizzly out and about, now?" He smiles guiltily and gets up, dusting the snow of his clothes.

The boys reappear slowly, smiling with their tongues hanging out. Emmet glares at them, but then drops his shoulders. "You got me, he sighs, all of you." Neat trick though." Happily the boys bump each others shoulders and wag their tails. Rose takes Emmet's arm and says: "Come on, our stroll is ruined, let's go home." I agree and tell the seven pups to do the same.

**I**t's quiet during our walk back. Each of us smiles on occasion. Thinking about funny things, like the grizzly-trick just now. I feel a song coming on. I start humming 'I'm walking on sunshine.' Rose and Emmet look at me strange. But they can't help getting caught up too. Emmet hums along and Rose softly sings. She has a nice voice.


	14. Quick note

**Quick note:**

I have one more chapter ready and waiting. After that it may take some time before I post again, depending on how things go.

I can tell you chapter 13 is the reason I rated my story T, or T+. It's all about romance.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

*** **I want to thank people for marking my story as their favourite and that they're following it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

***** I would like to get more reviews. Please tell me what you're thinking. Ask me questions. It's still so new for me. I love to do it myself, supporting other writers.

*** **In that respect, I have to thank _**GodisGood3**_, she's been lovely. Picking up on my comments.

*****And what about my music suggestions? Do you like them? Or could you do without?

*** **I'm also thinking about adding something to my teaser. The tale of Timmain meeting Nick is already half written. When she learns she's a vampire.

Would you like that?

*** **Oh, and can anybody tell me the difference between 'viewers' and 'visitors'. The traffic-stats show how many I've had.

_**Greetings all, Janke Kolk**_


	15. Chapter 13: Jared - Love (& marriage)

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Music****:**

**You had me from hello – Bon Jovi**

**Love don't come no stronger – Jeff Perry**

**Locked out of heaven – Bruno Mars**

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**Chapter 13: Jared – Love (& marriage)**

**I**t had been a nice day. Unusually warm and dry. I was sitting on the beach after a little picnic with Kim. She'd been so busy helping Emily with the wedding. Only two weeks left now. Running around all day made her tired. She dozed off in my lap. Cosy in my embrace. I didn't mind really, as long as I was near her, I was fine. Our love was strong, pure. I've been thinking about it a lot, 'love'.

There are all kinds of love. Love for your family and friends. Love for your partner, your husband or wife. Above that was love between pack brothers. Something we couldn't share with anybody outside our circle.

**B**ut the strongest bond of all was imprinting. By far. Sure it was involuntary and yet it felt like heaven. When I connected with Kim, I saw her soul, who she really is. I caught glimpses of our future together. She felt something too. She wanted me to come to her. Wanted to be mine as much as I was hers. We took things slow. Both so new at this. Unsure what to do. How to start. We both never dated or anything like that before. Never been in love before with anybody else. Both a bit shy around the other sex.

**T**hose things made me the opposite of Paul. He couldn't understand why I just didn't go for it. We wanted each other, right. He seemed confidant, had no problem approaching girls. But being a new werewolf, sharing our thoughts, you can't hide things. He got as far as kissing and having a feel, but that's it. Between his first phasing and him imprinting on Rachel, Sam kept him away from people a lot. Especially girls. One rejection could've send him off. And that was just it, why I was careful. Sam hurting Emily had a major impact on me. We were so strong now, what if I hurt Kim by just holding on to tight?

**I**t made me think about teenage romances in this day and age too. Guys and girls were on other sides of the world. Losing your virginity early as a guy is considered cool, you're 'the man' if you get different girls to make out with you. And get them to sleep with you. The perfect guy is tall, muscular and tanned. With flawless skin. Stupid of course, because it doesn't ensure a happy life or anything. But hey, we've got that covered.

**A**nd last, according to television, magazines and internet, guys have to be big in the trunks. They say girls love it. Bullshit! Yeah, I'm swearing. There's a reason for an average of 6 inches. The fit. Big means tight and it hurts them! Especially the first time. Now, I'm not sure how I compare to others. I wasn't gonna check them out or measure myself. Of course I've seen guys naked, I'm a werewolf for crying out loud. But I try to give them their privacy. I'm not gonna stare! In hind sight I think I've seen enough to maybe conclude I'm a bit bigger than average (not huge by any means). All of us wolves are. Hence a reason to be careful.

**G**irls, well, their standards are a little different. If she loses her virginity early she's considered 'easy'. Making out with different guys and also sleeping with them makes her a 'slut'. She's beautiful if she's a size two or something, has some curves still and big breasts. And of course she has flawless skin. Oh, and maybe big eyes, pouty lips and shiny long hair. Top it of with a sexy, to revealing outfit, and you're done. Hah! It doesn't matter if she's a bitch, snobby and shallow. I shake my head at that. No one is perfect. And what is the definition of perfect? Luckily that's different for everybody. Mine is Kim.

**L**oving her with my heart is effortless. Just watching her work on her scrap-books, I can do that all day. Talking to her on the phone makes me happy. Hearing her voice. Or texting each other when we can't be together. Those little messages brighten up my day. – Sounds cheesy? I don't care. – I'm proud of her, helping Emily, making sure all's in order. And still she has time to go picnicking with me. I listen to her quiet breathing. Her heartbeat close to mine. The scent of her hair, like roses. What more do you need?

**P**hysical love is something else entirely. I let her lead. Starting with a hug, careful not to tight. She needs to breathe. Stroking her cheek while looking deep in her eyes. My fingers in her hair, kissing her gently on the lips. Several times if she lets me. In the beginning they are enough to make me forget where we are. Then she wraps her arms around my neck and presses her lips harder on mine. It's like fireworks go off. We pull away flushed, out of breath. Eyes glistening. I pull her to me, kiss her face all over and then her neck. She moans softly. It almost drives me wild.

**B**it by bit we start touching each other in other places. We find a private place and take some clothes of. Just the top half at first. Her blue lace bra looks beautiful on her. She says I can touch it, them. They feel so soft and fit in my hand so nice. Her hands explore my chest, my abs. My arms, she takes my hands and examines them while rubbing my palms. I'm aroused, I feel it in my pants. But she's not ready yet. I can feel her nerves and we stop. At home I go into the bathroom and help myself. Getting off several times. Nothing new. Hey, I'm a hormonal teenager, with a grown up body.

**J**ust before we fight the newborn army, we take things a step further. She's afraid she'll lose me. We start making out, kiss passionately, allow our tongues access. We start undressing each other while we kiss our necks. When we're both naked, we take a step back to look at one another. We like what we see. Slowly we move closer. Our hands exploring every inch of skin. Finding out what feels good. I trace her breasts, her back, her hips, her butt and kneel to caress her slender legs. She sits down on the bed. I kiss her feet and dare to suck one of her toes. She loves that.

**I** ask her: "May I please you with my hands and mouth? "You know, make you feel good, blissful." She says: "Yes, but take it slow." I smile and start kissing my way up her leg. She shivers with pleasure. Gently I caress her stomach and pepper kisses all over it. She giggles. I move up to her breasts. Start sucking on her nipples. – I've learned a few things from Sam. Sharing his thoughts is sometimes a good thing. – Her heart rate is going up and her breathing becomes heavier. I glance up and see her head fall back. She moans softly. That arouses me beyond belief. I smell it on her too. Wetness. Slowly my hand goes down between her legs.

**S**he wriggles as I touch that sensitive part of her. I pause, am I doing it right? "Go on, she pants, I don't need much more." I start rubbing up and down and in circles. Her breasts keep asking for attention. She is panting harder now, arching her back. Inserting a finger in, it sends her over the edge. Her muscles tighten. "Oh yes, she whimpers, so good. Ecstasy!" When she comes down from her high she lunges herself into my arms. "Wow, she whispers, that was…wow." I smile en nuzzle her a little. "Like you tapped into my nerve system, she continued more clearly now. "I didn't need much to come and it was so much better then on my own." Happiness, that was the only word in my mind now. Because I made her feel like that.

**A**fter that she insisted it was my turn now. I wasn't sure about her mouth near my privates. In real life. In my fantasies, sure, I guess. But I let her go. I couldn't deny her, so I lay there, going with the flow. She goes about it the same way I did. It isn't long until I realize what she was talking about. She seems to know what I want instinctively. Her little hands rub my muscles and it feels wonderful. I'm hard like a rock. Just one move of her hand over there and I'm in heaven. So high. When I come back to reality, I find her cuddled up to me, watching the whole thing. She is pleased, to be having that effect on me.

**N**ext time being intimate, we watch each other pleasure ourselves. It's so erotic, eyes locked and breathing fast together. We haven't done it for real yet. When I'm running with the guys, I pretend we have. Most of what they're getting is fantasy. And that's a good thing, because Kim turns out to be delicate.

I was shocked when I took her virginity with my fingers. Really, no lie. We planned a whole romantic evening, coming fully prepared. We played around with food and I teased her with a rose. Wanting to loosen her up, I inserted two and then three fingers. Something gave way and I smelled blood. Instantly I pulled away, asking her if I hurt her. She was quiet and I felt bad. Putting my pants back on, I sat down beside her.

"**I**t's alright, she said, touching my cheek, it only stings a bit." I'm fine." But the feeling was gone for that night. I led her to the shower and gave her one of my shirts to wear. We went to sleep holding each other. After that I waited some time, before touching her down there again. But she showed me she was ready, by bringing toys with her. She played with them herself first, making me watch. Then she let me use them. She looked amazing, hot, covered in sweat. Then we planned another romantic night, in November, before the pack got seven new additions.

**T**his time everything was perfect. We made love slow and sweet. Made it last. Until we were both content and drowsy. I never wanted to leave her side. That's how connected I felt to her. This moment belonged to us and no one else. The threat of those royal vampires was bad, but it kept my mind focused on training the pups. For a long time. It helped me after too. Keeping things private. Sam, Paul and I were no rookies anymore. We just had to control our thoughts, with all those young boys around. We didn't want them thinking those things about our imprints. And it worked, between the three of us. Only our love seeped through, our mental bond.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I** came back to reality. Kim stirred and started to wake up. She blinked rapidly a few times, adjusting to the light. Stretching herself a bit she turned on her side to face me. "Hmm, she mumbled, hello handsome, did I fall asleep?" She placed a kiss on my jaw and nestled herself against my chest. "Yes you did, I replied, you were tired from all the wedding preparations." I kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, she said, this was our time together and now it's gone." Smiling at her I countered that. "I like watching you sleep, you're beautiful." And how many times has been the other way around?" When I was to tired from patrolling." She sighed, agreeing with me and wrapped her arms around me.

"**T**his is nice, she whispered content, I love you." "I love you too," I answered and lifted her head to press a kiss on her soft lips. She still felt a little sleepy. "Emily is so energetic, so excited, she started to tell me. "I feed off of that, but when I leave, tiredness just takes over." I don't what it is, but she's just glowing with happiness." I've seen that too, I thought to myself, and not just with her.

"You know, I tell her, Sam's the same. "I've never seen him smile so much." It's starting to worry me." Kim giggled and then laughed out loud. That sound, it's the best in the world. "They're really love sick, she beamed, have been ever since the birthday party at the Cullens." She paused, thinking a moment. "Do you think May copied some of her happy personality trades on to them? She pondered, when she touched them."

"**I** don't know, I answered, is that possible?" Nah, I added quickly, I don't think so." No, I knew what it was. Sam forgave himself for hurting Emily, finally. Thru May he helped undo his mistake. And she turned out to be nice to have around. Lightening the load by teaching the pups self-control. Enjoying herself while doing it. Sometimes she still came off as weird, for a vampire. But than again, everything about her was so different. Forgetting about her _being_ a vampire was easy. To just treat her as person. We didn't feel the need anymore to monitor her. Everybody liked her.

**T**wo weeks passed quickly and La Push was buzzing with activity. We set up everything at the beach. The sun was shining, hardly a cloud in sight. Kim and Rachel were helping Emily get ready. Sue was there too. Me and Embry were helping guests to their seats.

He had replaced Paul as a best man, being the brother of the groom. Paul didn't mind, he understood and I think he was glad to skip the 'giving a speech'-part. Sam appeared in a perfect tailored suite made of a light fabric. There were Quileute and Makah symbols embroidered on it. Other little things also marked their heritage. The bride was big on those things. Loved history.

**S**am walked over to us, checking if all goes to plan. He seemed a bit nervous, but most of all he was radiating happiness. Everything looked good. Lots of flowers around the alter. Soon all guests were seated.

Even Emily's parents came. Sue had a long talk with her sister in law. It was time to forgive and move on. Life's to short to leave things unsaid, to not make amends. The music started playing and the bride and her father appeared for their walk down the aisle. Sam's mouth popped open a bit, his eyes fully focused on his soulmate. He didn't notice bridesmaids Kim, Rachel and Leah who lead the way first.

**L**eah didn't flinch or give any other clue this bothered her. I hoped she really felt as strong as she looked. Kim joined me and looked lovely in her light yellow dress. We kissed briefly before turning our attention back to the couple of the day.

Emily was positively glowing, the pink marks left after the healing were covered by some make-up. It looked real natural, her eyes and lips accentuated just enough. Her white dress flowed around her body to floor length. Like Sam's suite it had the same symbols on it. The white flowers in her hair completed the look.

**W**hen she reached Sam, who she'd been looking at the whole time too, her father placed her hand in Sam's. He couldn't deny the fact they loved each other for real anymore. Elizabeth, the mother of the bride, wiped away some tears. Sam and Emily exchanged traditional vows in Quileute and Makah. Which spoke of spirits coming together for eternity. The minister said the usual words and I gave them their rings.

Soon they kissed passionately and were pronounced man and wife. Mr. en Mrs. Uley-Young. Then congratulations were in order. Emily's mother hugged her emotionally. Telling her how beautiful she looked. Her father hugged her too and asked Sam sternly to look after his daughter. He had a firm grip while shaking hands.

**I**n the crowd I heard pencils moving across paper. Danny was sketching, drawing a picture of the happy couple. A frame made of white driftwood lay ready beside him. He'd been working hard on his gift.

After Sam's mother Allison and Embry, I was next in line. I kissed Emily on both cheeks quickly and complimented her on how she looked. Kim moved in after me, she chatted with her a little. After shaking Sam's hand I gave him a man-hug. "Congratulations man, I said, you've finally done it. "You both look great." He grinned; "Thanks, I couldn't be happier." Other guests were pressing us for their turn. Kim and I took our place beside the family to wait things out.

**I** watched several people taking pictures with digital cameras. Among them were Paul and Oliver. It was Kim's special project, she wanted to make the best wedding album ever. Getting people involved was another goal. I could tell she was pleased about their enthusiasm. There would be many shots to choose from. She planned to take some herself later, at the reception/ party.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, I pulled her to me. She looked into my eyes and I drank in her radiant beauty. Suddenly I could imagine us, being the bride and groom, standing at the alter. I decided I would ask her to be mine, next year, when we would be old enough.

**S**oon it was time to party. Seth played dj and he was good at his job. Romantic songs first, for all the couples to dance on. Slowly, as the light started to fade and it was getting cloudier, he switched to a more upbeat selection. It remained dry. In the back I saw Jake approach Sam and Emily. Our other guests had arrived.

"Come on, Kim said while taking my arm, I need their picture too." We walked over to the Cullens, who were greeted by other members of Jake's pack. Seth left his spot to Lucas for a moment to join them. They all looked perfect, to perfect, courtesy of Alice no doubt. They all lined up to shake hands.

**T**he little pixie and her mate were the last up, as she pushed a reluctant May forward. Embry and Seth spotted her and went over to meet her half way. "Look at you, Embry beamed, you're wearing a dress." I thought you said you'd never." May fidgeted uncomfortably with her dark red and green dress. "I didn't really want to wear it, she admitted, Alice made me." The little woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "You can't come to a formal occasion like this in shorts and a t-shirt," she just stated. Seth took May's hand and twirled her around to get a better look. "You look wonderful, he said, it really suits you." She smiled and replied with a 'thanks'.

**W**hen she stood in front of Emily, the bride took both her hands in hers. "Wow, May exclaimed, you both look amazing." I like the tribal references." Emily smiled a big smile. I still felt surprised every time she did that. No more scares disturbing it. "That's because of you, Em started, thanks…" May interrupted, shaking her head. She wanted to say something, but before she could, Edward briefly touched her shoulder. His lips moved a split second, to fast to make out what he was saying. She nodded and preceded. Freeing her right hand.

"**N**o, May said, your beauty comes from here." She placed her hand on Emily's forehead. "And here," she added, moving her hand over her heart. "And here," she ended, with her hand on her stomach. Emily and Sam's eyes widened. Like mine and several others. Did she just say what I think she said? Our couple stared at her and at Em's stomach. May beamed; "Yes, I guess I'm congratulating the three of you." Emily's mouth popped open and she managed to speak. "Really?, she whispered, I…, we just started trying, a few weeks ago." May nodded; "yes, it's still new, but I see several signs." I've gained some experience at the hospital."

**I**t was silent for a while. This was some news. Embry brought everybody back to reality. He chided to Sam; "Well, it's a good thing then you made her an honest woman, just in time." Sam scowled at him and punched him in the shoulder. Me and the other guys chuckled. May said: "this is my gift to you then, for now, I wasn't sure what to get you personally." Now Sam shook his head. "No, he replied, we don't expect anything else from you." You've given us plenty." She wanted to object, but he was adamant.

**K**im suddenly came up with an idea. "Here, she said while picking up a camera, you can take pictures." I'm interested to see a vampire's point of view." May's face lit up and she accepted her new task. Seth on the other hand, looked disappointed. "Ahwh, he protested, I wanted to dance with you." Nessie now started jumping up and down. "I can do it, she pleaded, please, yes, please?!" Kim smiled and gave in quick. There was just no resisting this little girl. She ran off snapping pictures fast. Jake went after her, weaving thru the crowd.

"**B**ut I wanted to dance with _you_," he shouted. Nessie giggled and shook her head. "We can't dance, she said, you're to tall." And mommy says you're a bad dancer." Jake barely caught up with her. He protested, said he'd been practising. They disappeared from view. Seth lead May to the dance floor and signalled Lucas. He started playing classic dance songs and new ones. Soon everybody was dancing. Hands were swaying in the air. My eyes were on Kim, who moved so gracefully. I moved with her, my hands on her hips.

**M**anaging just a few minutes to take my eyes off of her I looked around. Jake was dancing with Leah, proving he wasn't so bad. She seemed happy, tilting her head back laughing. Embry had joined Seth and May, who started to sing along with the song. 'Blame it on the boogie' from the Jackson five. She made up some dance-moves to it too. They were odd, but funny and suddenly people were copying her everywhere. There was so much energy. Smiles and laughter erupted. Others were singing too. And cheering, 'woohoo'.

**K**im was one of them. My attention went back to her, looking so radiant. Her beautiful smile and wonderful laughter. I picked her up, spun her around and pulled her in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck. We sighed happily when we broke free to breathe. Putting her head on my chest made me slow down. We just held each other while moving around in circles. I rested my head on hers. Wanting to stay like this forever. Heavenly blissful.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**A romantic guy's point of view. You like it?**_

_**And there's a baby coming. Boy or girl ? I've already made up my mind. Sorry.**_


	16. Chapter 14: Rose - Fierce sun goddess

**Prepare yourself, this is the longest chapter I've written so far.**

**Why? For different reasons. But mainly I've had a bad case of the flue and Rose just wouldn't shut up. (LOL)**

**No, it's just so Rose, at least the way I see her. But, if for some reason you don't like her, you can skip to the last part with the car race.**

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**Music****:**

**Suicide Blond – Inxs**

**Bootylicious – Destiny's Child**

**Shut up and drive – Rihanna**

**Uprising – Muse** (I thought this was on one of the soundtrack-CD's, but couldn't find it anymore)

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**Chapter 14: Rose – Fierce sun goddess**

**I**t's been a year since Alice got her vision of the Volturi. And now things couldn't be more different. We're so happy and at peace now. Feels to good to be true. These are some of the things I'm thinking about right now. While servicing Edwards Volvo. Not that it really needs it, I just need something to do. I was restless getting up this morning, don't know why. Emmet sensed it and let me be. Last night we just cuddled in bed. I only wanted his strong arms around me, that was enough.

**M**aybe I was bored. My pixie sister calmed me down some by doing my hair. She combed it slowly and braded it in such a way, I looked like a queen. Beautiful and practical, it wouldn't be hanging in my face while working. I wasn't used to feeling happy all the time. Renesmee and Timmain had influenced my state of mind greatly. The first for obvious reasons, she was like a daughter to me. Watching her grow up, play and learn was just wonderful. My life felt more complete with her here. May was something else. To weird, to happy, to likable. But she was like a female version of Emmet. Mixed with a bit of Jake. So I just gave in to her charm, eventually.

**T**hat first week I resented her, felt a bit jealous, yeah I admit that. She got so much attention. The shiny new toy. Emmet playing with her and looking at her with admiration. I hated her for that! Ugh, and Jake got a kick out of that. I caught his laugh that day of the seal-hunt! But then, at the beach, she gave no indication she was interested in him. As my eager guy dove in, she just let him go, shaking her head. Starting her lessons. Her instructions were clear cut. Jasper went in first, following her lead. Emmet had a hard time catching a seal. They were fast and agile. He stopped chasing them when May asked him to, realising his mistake.

**H**e grinned at me, bobbing in the water. I smiled back a sexy smile. He liked that, his eyes lit up. Then he copied Jazz and May for a while. But my boy had no patience and went after his big target again. I waited until they all were finished. They moved to shore as I went in. Walking across the bottom I caused little disturbance. Slow but certain I awaited my chance. I chose a young, medium size specimen. Letting my inner predator take over I shot to the surface. Knocking the animal out the water. He was unconscious and I sank my teeth in the artery on his tail. Draining him, I focused on the taste and feelings I got. The oily, salty flavour of his blood was quite gross, but then I started to get satiated so fast.

**N**ever before did my throat stop burning after a hunt, not really. But now it did and I felt powerful. Letting the carcass float away I walked to shore. Rising from the water I thought of that James Bond-girl and rocked my hips. Emmet gulped with his hand over his mouth and turned away. Huh? "Please, May pleaded, don't do things like that." Not if you don't want him heaving all over his shirt." I frowned, not understanding why that would happen. Jazz was standing next to them, grinning like a damn fool. But he was radiating power and beauty, satiated, just glowing. I realized we all had that going on.

**"A**lice warned me this would happen, Jazz said, him overdoing it." May added: "That bull was way to much." He's filled up to here," she marked her own throat with her hand. "Oh really, I replied smiling, hmm that's my man." I moved closer, but Jazz stopped me. "I don't think he can handle you touching him right now," he said. Em turned towards me, his hand still over his mouth. He gave me an apologetic look. Batted his eyes, that puppy-dog look, was him telling me he loved me. I sighed and surrendered.

**O**n the way home I took the passenger seat up front. Emmet was in the back behind Jasper, who was driving. That left May in the back too. I checked myself in the little mirror, wow, I thought to myself, you look smoking girl! Behind me May giggled and I turned towards her. "You see why Brother Bear can't handle you, she beamed. "He's no match for a sun goddess." Now that's something I like to hear. I smiled at her in response and glanced at my husband. I felt his eyes on me and caught an admiring twinkle. When I looked back at the passing landscape, I got the idea his eyes never left me the whole ride home. That felt so good!

**F**rom that moment on May complimented me more often. 'Sun goddess" became my new nickname. I liked that, but sometimes it felt a bit to much. Calling her a 'kiss-ass' made her tone it down some. She interacted with everyone, adapting to their personality when needed, always happy. I liked watching her play mind-battles with Edward. She had a big imagination and controlled her thoughts well. Most of the times she was calm and serious while doing that. But when she was with me she had an attitude. We shared banter, like I did with Jake too, but different.

**O**ne afternoon she came into the kitchen while I prepared something for Nessie. "Hay, I greeted her, what's up?" She didn't answer, but had a mischievous glint in her eye. Holding up her hand she did something and somewhere in the house I heard Edward hiss and knock something over. I gave her a puzzled look. "Knock out!" she grinned and we high-fived. Then she explained; "I punched him in the face mentally." Just to check if he was snooping." "Good one, I told her," unable to stop smiling. _And I'll remember that_, I thought to Edward. We were used to little privacy, but still. He and Alice had no right to really to poke around our minds and futures whenever they felt like it.

**S**ometimes May really disgusts me. Because when I said she interacted with everybody, it really was everybody, including all seventeen wolves. Their stink often lingered in her clothes. Last summer, one night it was particularly bad. After several days of rain it suddenly got warm and sunny. Smells were strong everywhere. As soon as she opened the door my nose cringed. Humans who've been at the receiving end of a skunk now what I mean. Reluctantly I made my way over to her to give her a piece of my mind.

**"G**od, May, I said pinching my nose, what did you do?" Kill one of them and wear his skin?" She grinned at me wide and flicked her hair back sending more stink my way. "What? She chided, don't you like my new perfume?" I rolled my eyes in response. "No, she said more seriously, we had a training session." "Huh, I questioned, what do you mean?" I knew in the back of my head, but still. "You know, she answered calmly, on how to fight a vampire." It's best with one actually there." I frowned, not liking that at all. She noticed and added: "Oh come on, you've done it before, it's no big deal."

**"W**ell I'm not sure about that, I all but snarled. "They're on our side now, but you never know…" In my opinion they have enough knowledge." She stared at me in disbelief. And well, I understood that, because I exaggerated. Jake was bonded to Nessie and therefore to us. Sam and the others wouldn't harm their 'brothers' or an imprint, so we were pretty safe. But she didn't know about werewolf-imprinting. And I would never trust Sam completely. Though he'd been real happy ever since May healed his mate. And told him he would be a father.

**M**y mind went back to the wedding a moment. I hated their happy faces. Again reminding me of what I could never have, a child of my own. Sure, I danced for a while at their stupid party, but left as soon as possible. Back home Emmet tried to console me. Showered me with affection. It didn't help, I sulked until the next morning. May came and found me in the garage like now. Busying myself with the cars. She hugged me and pleaded with me to tell her what was wrong. She couldn't stand to see anyone unhappy. Especially because she felt so wonderful herself. When I stayed quiet, she whined like a little puppy. I gave in and spilled my gut.

**A**fter that we talked about the pro's and cons of being a vampire. That was the first time she gave me her motto: "No use sobbing over things you can't change." She repeated it often, reminding me to enjoy all the good things we had. 'To smell the roses.' She really liked that one for obvious reasons. It helped me to get into a good place, a pleasant state of mind. Also, May, and Emmet too, now and then came up with something fun to do. Like playing dress up Halloween style, when it was still weeks away. Alice got them both in a poufy dress. I was amazed she had one that fitted my guy. We laughed so hard, I think Jake almost shit himself.

**T**oday I was on Bella's radar first. She came in and watched me from the doorway. "You know, she said, if you want some real work, you can take my old truck." I didn't look up to see the twinkle in her eye. I sighed and replied: "That old thing?" He's dead, beyond reviving." Above my head May inserted herself in the conversation. "Awh, I'm sorry to hear our sun goddess say that, she chided playfully, I was just thinking about a Build-off." I stopped working and looked up at her, she was hanging up side down from one of the support beams. "Will you stop doing that!" I scolded her. "You're not in the woods. "I'll start calling you monkey or chimp, instead of 'Wolf-girl'." That was the nickname I gave her after the 'werewolf-stinkbomb' incident.

**S**he dropped herself while flipping right side up. "Oh, she chided, I wouldn't mind either of those names you know." But I've got so many already." Giving me a big smile she proceeded. "But you're getting me off track." I want you to help me buy a car." – I gave her a puzzling look. She refused Alice before, said she'd use one of our cars if she needed it. What brought on the change? "What? I asked her, why now all of a sudden?" "Well, she answered, I saw a show last night, where two teams restored two classic cars in a match against each other." I liked it and thought about doing it for real." "Wait, I realised, so that means you're going car-shopping with somebody else too."

**"O**f course, she replied, and here comes the other team-captain." Turning towards the door I noticed Jake come in behind an exited Nessie. "What! I exclaimed, him?!" She gave me a frown and an eye-roll. "Well sure, she explained, who else knows more about rebuilding cars?" The corner of Jake's mouth curled up. He liked her compliment. "Hmm, he said holding his chin, me against Blondie, interesting." A gleam in his eye told me he was up for it, and well, so was I. The stinking mutt was going to get it!

**"G**ood, May said, I see you're both on board." Now I'm going to explain the rules and stuff." She wanted to go on, but more family members started to come in. Alice was first, excitement on her face, she'd seen some things of course. Edward was next, until it got a bit crowded. Emmet moved in behind me smoothly. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a quick kiss behind my ear. "I'm on your team babe," he mumbled. That was a given or I'd kick his butt. The wolf-boys were at Jake's side just as fast.

**M**ay called our attention, holding some papers in her hand. "I see teams coming together already, she said, but don't move to fast, there are limits to the number of people per team." But first let's start with your spending budget." It's a quarter for each of you, of what Alice had in mind when she wanted to drag me off that first week." She hasn't told me, so will you reveal it now please, Alice?" May asked. The little pixie had a big grin on her face. I knew it was going to be way more than wolf-girl expected. Alice had different standards when it came to 'a normal budget'. Even we considered it to be a lot sometimes.

**"$** 75,000," she announced cheerfully. May eyes nearly popped out of her head as she stared with an open mouth. The rest of us Cullens grinned at her reaction. The wolf-guys were surprised too, though they were practically drooling at the possibilities. I'm sure they never had that much to work with. "Alice! May gasped, that's way to much, come on!" Alice shook her head and Edward said: "No, that's quite normal for us actually." Haven't you seen our other cars?" Several of them are worth a least that." May sighed and rolled her eyes in surrender.

**"A**lright then, she said then, that leaves $ 150,000 as prize money for the winner." Any money you have left from your budget you can keep." Embry nudged Jake with his elbow and whispered; "wow, dude!" "Now, May continued, each team will have four members, including the captain." "You can choose anybody you want, it doesn't have to be anyone we know." Eyes went to certain gifted members of the family quick. Of course that didn't go unnoticed. "No, no, she said, there are exceptions, and they are it." She marked Edward and Alice. "They will act as referee, making sure everyone plays fair." That's a big deal for me."

**T**hat was disappointing, but to be expected. Honestly, besides their gifts, I wasn't to sure what use they'd be. Oops, not a nice thought, I glanced at Eddy-boy, he frowned a little. I couldn't help the corners of my lips curling a bit. Loving the fact he reacted, arrogant eavesdropper(!). My thoughts were interrupted, because there was more to this contest of course. "Next, May announced, the cars." She handed me and Jake a print-out of an add. "I like certain old tv-shows, she explained, so that's why I picked these."

The car she picked for me was a real classic sports-car, a _1969 Chevrolet Camaro Z28_. The one in the add had been neglected, but didn't look to bad. It's colour had faded to a pale yellow. Ideas started to pop up in my head.

**"J**ake, man, Embry exclaimed, you got a Mustang!" "That's an awesome machine," Quil added. There was a frustrated sigh from the crowd. Everyone looked at Bella. "Come on, she said, hold them up so we can all see." Because I'm getting nothing." We did as she asked.

Jake's car was a _1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429_. It was in a similar shape as mine and used to be jet black. I wasn't sure how to feel about that. Resenting the 'boss' in it's name. But hey, shouldn't look for something in that. Right? Oh well. I shrugged internally. All in all a nice car too. Suddenly I felt an urge to get going, I was ready! But there was still more. I flipped through the other pages in my hand.

**T**here was a set of rules, which May started to sum up. There was one that bothered me, though I understood her reasons behind it. No.4.

1. Stay within budget. You can't spend one cent more.

2. Play fair. The other team's worksite is off limits. Any indication of sabotage or cheating means disqualification. And therefore a win for the other team.

3. Cars must be legal to drive on public roads. No stunts like in 'Fast and Furious.' Respect the car, do right by it.

4. No obsessing, you must give your loved ones attention every day. So your time working on the car is limited to 16 hours a day. That means no one does anything concerning this contest during the remaining 8 hours.

5. No switching team-members. Once you've picked yours, it's set.

**T**hen there was the deadline, set two months from now. It seemed tight, but May mentioned it wasn't set in stone. If both teams wanted more time to really finish, it would be discussed. Also there was the question of what to do with losers car. It couldn't go to waste. May kept the winner for sure. So, sell it for charity? Keep it for everyone to drive? A difficult subject. To be continued.

**H**ow she would decide the winner. Well, looks were important of course. Mechanics too, she'd let us show off our work. She liked a fast and efficient car. Which could stand some off -roading. Referencing 'The Dukes of Hazard'. Geez! Rolling my eyes. There was going to be a race, me against Jake. It would be a big factor she said. Nice! I liked that. Where? Still undecided. Ideas were thrown around. Good thing us Cullens are well connected.

Last May talked about an extra prize for the winner. Maybe something personal, that couldn't be bought. Just a thought playing around in her head. She wanted to do something new, learn. She shrugged, we'll see. Unsure how to describe things.

**E**mmet raised himself up; "Wait, we could do some kind of bet." Of course, sigh, my man. "The loser should do something embarrassing, like, ehm, going somewhere fancy in a bunny suite." Huh? I arched an eyebrow and looked up at him. He caught that and gave me the 'what?'-look. I was about to ask what he was thinking, until I saw a gleam in his eye. O my god, was he envisioning me in a bunny outfit?! I jabbed him in the ribs and gave him an evil stare. No way! Edward chuckled and Alice also stifled a giggle. Then I thought of Jake in a pink, fluffy and hot bunny costume. Only his face wasn't covered and he was sweating like a horse. Ooo, that would brighten my day!

**W**olf-boy kept a straight face while catching my smug smile. Edward had his lips pressed together, trying not to laugh at my image. "Well, Embry said, that's an interesting idea." But would it be fair to just dress up the leader." I think the whole team should join in." Emmet shifted behind me. He wasn't sure about that. But hey, wait a minute, we were not going to lose! And this bet was stupid, I'm not doing that! Or am I? It was tempting to think of all of them sweating their asses off in fluffy pink. Walking into a restaurant of clothing store. But, it wasn't going to happen, because May intervened. She said to save this stuff for another time. We hadn't even chosen our teams yet.

**W**ell, right now, I could only think of two people, who were happy to join me, Emmet and Jasper. Jake chose Embry and Quil right away of course, but he also had to think about the last one. Time for some phone calls. Eventually we both found someone who wouldn't be coming here. They were to far away and not in on the supernatural. We'd communicate over phone and internet. My forth team member was Rick, my 'go to guy' for everything concerning cars. We had never met in person, but he knew me well. I just had to hint at what I was looking for and he'd find it. He was exited about helping me win this contest. His first job was checking out the one selling the Camaro. He came back with positive results. The guy was clean.

**B**uying the car was interesting. May went with us (my team) of course. She said nothing while we were there, just observed. I think she liked to watch me work. The hill-billy owner thought I was some dumb blonde, just a pretty face. He didn't even address me first, walked right over to Emmet. My man set him straight at once. He quickly realised I knew my cars and with Jasper there to pick out a lie, we soon settled on a price.

Then we loaded it on a trailer behind Emmet's Jeep. I wanted to start working as soon as possible. On our way home we felt good, a bit giddy. Jazz chuckled and May joined in. I looked back at them, they had smiles on their faces and a twinkle in their eyes.

**"W**hat so funny?" I asked them. "Why are you making us feel this way Jazz?" He didn't say anything, but May did. "I was just thinking about how you handled that guy, she beamed. "The faces you and him made, … priceless!" I gave them a big grin. They were right, that was fun, negotiating with the redneck. Emmet suppressed a booming laugh. "That's one of many reasons why I love you, babe." He said. "Jeez, thanks," I replied and got a kiss on the cheek for that.

As soon as we arrived, we unloaded the Camaro into the garage furthest from the house. I decided to work on the engine first and started to pull it apart. I cleaned everything and checked what needed replacing. The basic structure was in good shape, but most of the loose components were rusted. I communicated with Jasper what needed to be ordered.

**I** got into a good rhythm pretty quick. Though at first I wanted to work all day, I realised fast I would be missing out a lot. Emmet helped in that respect, he wanted my full attention privately. When the sixteen hours were up, he would remind me with a not so subtle touch. Nessie also came in often, to hang out and talk about her day. She almost let things slip about my opponent. Of course she also watched him work on a daily basis. Sometimes I wondered how Jake was getting along. Where was he working from? Bella mentioned once he had a shack behind his house. If that was the place, then I was sure to be ahead of him.

**A** month had past, with several parties, it was the holiday season after all. The outside of the car was ready. Rust and dent free, sandblasted and painted. I chose _electric blue_, like the sky on those rare sunny days. With white racing stripes on the hood and back. For tires I wasn't so sure at first. May had talked about off-roading. So I decided to watch some of these old tv-shows she liked. They weren't bad, Emmet laughed his head off while watching with me. But those guys in the Dukes of Hazard, they'd welded their doors shut and could only get into the car through the windows. It supposed to look cool or something. I couldn't see that, it just looked impractical to me. They did make me decide on 17 inch all weather, wide, almost all terrain tires. And a good suspension. The Camaro couldn't rival Emmet's Jeep, but it would be able to get closer than any of our other cars.

**N**ow for the inside of the car. I had some ideas, but it needed a personal touch. Something that said 'May' (or Timmain). For that I went to her room, which she hardly used other than for storage, showering and a change of clothes. She wasn't there of course when I went in, so she didn't see my surprised face. It wasn't a mess like I expected. The floor was clear of any rubble and had no dirt caked on it or anything. The bed was made and books were neatly stacked on the little desk.

The walls were covered in pictures and paintings of animals. Most of them were predators like tigers, lions, panthers and wolves of course. As I scanned them all, I noticed a few that weren't of predators. Though maybe you could consider them like that also, because they were the hunters of the ocean. A shark bursting out of the water, a gray whale making a splash and a group of orca's (killer whales). I had to admit they were high quality.

**I** moved over to the desk. The books on it were schoolbooks, for both our regular high school and the reservation high school. She never finished school when she was human, so she decided to do it here. She also encouraged Jake and the others to go back and catch up, so they at least had that. Studying with them had been fun for her, something new to learn. It irritated the hell out of me when they spoke Quileute amongst each other, her and 'the pack'. I was sure they were making fun of me behind my back. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I was here for a reason. Hmm, picking one of these animals to feature in her car, would look good, but which one?

**H**er closet caught my eye. As I looked through her wardrobe, I discovered a shirt that I was pretty sure of, Alice wouldn't have picked. It was made of soft cotton, dyed in a muted orange tone. But most prominent was the big face of a tiger on the front. This wasn't what we would call fashion, but it was so _her_. I looked at it more closely, it was well made. The image wasn't just pressed on or something, it was actually dyed onto the fabric, so the ink would sink into the fibre. The tiger had a serene look about him, like a king overseeing his empire. It fitted! I was going to use him, this image. After snapping a picture with the camera I brought, I put it back.

**W**alking back to the garage, I called Rick for an address specialising in car upholstery. They could make my vision come true. Blue leather seats, matching the outside colour, with this tiger outlined in black on them. The dashboard was going to be black with lightning bolts and blue lights. Oh, and a chrome tiger head on the gear stick. To match the chrome grill and rims. Together with the sound of the engine, this baby would be 'roaring to go'! (Yeah, yeah, bad word joke.) I would be ready soon. Hah! Didn't need two months!

There was some money left too, a couple of thousands. What should I do with that? Sure, I could go shopping, but I don't really need anything. Weird, that I felt this way. Usually I liked spending money on beautiful clothes and jewellery. It was May! Because of her.

**E**ven though she just celebrated her one year anniversary of becoming a Cullen, she still didn't really act like one. She didn't throw money around on a whim. Never felt the urge to go out on a shopping spree. Alice still dragged her off. Come to think of it, this whole car thing was a bit out of character for her. But then again, she wasn't spending the money herself. And most of it was going to belong to me…or Jake. Wait a minute, was she favouring him from the start? With the prize money he could help his father, start his own business, maybe help out some of his friends too. Grr, I was going to ask her about that! That wouldn't be fair and she said it was important to her to be fair.

**M**y thoughts were interrupted by an irritated sigh. My eyes flashed to Edward, standing in the doorway. He shook his head and moved towards me. "She didn't start this for Jake, he said, she really was inspired by that show." And you know how she likes to have fun with everybody." Look how most the family is involved." And she drew you from getting bored." Hmm, okay, he was right. Giving him a look to match that thought, I ushered him to continue. Because surely he wasn't done yet. Brother dear loved giving speeches. He rolled his eyes.

"But, he explained, she has been thinking about the prize money." If Jake would win, it would be like giving it to him without it feeling like charity." And she was wondering what you would do with it, seeing as you don't really need it." That's why she was trying to offer something else as a prize." He looked at me intently for a moment before adding more. "She was also wondering what to do if she couldn't choose." What if she liked both cars equally and you both finished at the same time during the race." Then it was quiet.

**T**hese things needed some thought. And maybe we should talk about them with the whole family. No, that seemed overkill. But to wait until after the race? I was a bit conflicted about it at the moment. Then a question popped up in my head; how was Jake doing, was he nearly ready? Eddy answered that right away. "No, he's not as far along as you, I think he's going to need ten to fourteen days." Oh, okay, I had some time left then to ponder. '_Maybe you should talk about this with Jake too_,' I thought to him. Because I could see it happening, May being indecisive. He nodded and left.

**D**arn it, I thought I had time and suddenly a week had passed. Finishing the Camaro had consumed all my time. Along with spending time with my family, mostly Emmet and Nessie. The three of us had gone hunting. We found a big male moose. Of course uncle had to show off in front of his niece. Wrestling with the animal a bit and chasing it. She liked it and only encouraged him further. At the last moment she joined him for the kill. We fed together, because we weren't really that thirsty. Though we couldn't resist a herd of deer we came across. Each of us took one down for ourselves. Afterwards we cleaned up and played with our little girl. Emmet threw her up in the air time after time. Nessie had a laughing fit the whole time. The last few miles home she rode on his shoulders.

**R**ight now I looked at my work. Satisfied, I passed my fingers over the hood. This project had been nice, restoring this oldie. Not at all what I'd expected. I've grown to like this machine. All the work I put in it, she was my 'baby'. A feeling of pride filled me. I wouldn't mind driving her once in a while. Sighing, I decided to leave things with May and the prize money up to faith. If that even existed. I still had no idea what I'd do if I won, besides dishing Jake. Hopefully someone else could come up with something. If it ended equally, an outcome I didn't prefer, then we could split the money evenly. And the cars could be driven by the teams when May permitted it. I was sure the wolf-boys would like that. They probably had a test-drive already. Hmm.

**I** opened the garage doors and checked for the others. There was no sign. Alice probably saw this and kept them away. I got behind the wheel and inhaled the smell of leather. Lovely! Starting the engine was heavenly, it sounded like new and resonated power. Speeding off I decided to go north. Turning on the radio, it blasted out 'Drivers seat' by 'Sniff 'n tears'. Not really my kind of music, but at this moment it fitted. I felt so good, it startled me a bit, but that didn't ruin the light rush. Everything went perfect. I stopped at a gas station to fill up and immediately got lots of attention. Five men gathered around my blue beauty. They gave praises and asked some questions, which I answered happily.

**B**ack home there was still no one there when I pulled back into the garage. I took a rag and quickly polished of some dirt spots. Then I went into the house. It was quiet, but I could sense that some of my family members were home. After I freshened up and had a change of clothes we all spend some quality time in the living room. A few days after that Jake had finished too and we both presented our cars in front of our house. It got pretty crowded with sixteen people there. Charlie had been curious about the build-off. He watched as both teams assessed their opponents work.

The Mustang looked good, I couldn't deny that. His _midnight blue_ colour shone in the light coming from behind the clouds. On a darker day, to human eyes it would seem black. The roof had a gotten a coat of silver flex paint, so it looked like a starry sky. On the inside were black leather seats with white racing stripes. The dashboard was black too with white accents. But most noticeable were the wolves, prowling down the hood, on either side of the air-intake. They had a pale blue colour and were semi-visible to the human eye. It depended on how the light hit them, if you saw them clearly or not. I noticed a small moon above the intake too, done the same way.

**I** wondered what technique Jake had used and who the artist was, because the wolves looked realistic enough. Hoping May would ask, we all moved aside to let her judge our work. Jake and I ended up standing next to each other. We turned at the same time to speak and were probably looking like fish out of water. Shutting our mouths, we wondered who should go first. Jake made a bit of a mocking gesture of 'ladies first'.

I told him he did a good job, but I'd like to hear the engine first before giving him my full assessment. He grinned and said the same about my work. May appeared in front of us, beaming. "Wow, she said, you both did an amazing job." She looked at me. "Rose, I love the colour and the tiger.., you went into my room, my closet?" I nodded; "I was looking for a personal touch to add and well.., 'he' caught my eye." She smiled wide.

**T**hen she went to Jake. "I like your colour too, Jake," she said. "It suits the car. "And the sparkling roof, she added, a nice touch." But the wolves stand out." You must tell how you did it." He gave her a brilliant smile, obviously loving her comments. "Well, he answered, my fourth team member is super at airbrush painting." A real artist, a friend of a friend from the Makah reservation." He knows his paint too and came up with this." May nodded; "certainly a good choice, huh."

She paused a second before ordering us to pop the hood and start the engines. We did as she asked and both cars sounded like new. We proceeded to give our 'sales pitches' and point out more details. She said nothing and just listened like she often did. Only asking for a bit more explanation at the technical parts. She knew little more than Bella about cars.

**A**fterwards Charlie got his chance. He even sat behind the wheel of each car, revving the engine. He looked like a teenager again. About to buy his favourite, the one he always wanted. Only he found two to choose from. Well, maybe he could drive them both sometimes. May's face said 'yes' to that. Then we all piled into different cars, each team in theirs of course. And set of to the Grays Harbor Raceway in Elma. We rented the track for an hour or so. Everyone stared at the scene, having never been to a car track before. The emptiness made it seem bigger. Jake and I drove to the starting line after dropping off our team-mates. Emmet was exited, the ride over here made it worse. He was cheering for me already.

**E**dward would flag us at the start and finish. We waited impatiently for him and pressed the gas to let the wheels spin. As dust clouds started to form behind our vehicles, he dropped the flag. We sped off, flooring them. I was faster, but Jake caught up soon. Each of us took turns in the lead. Wow, this felt exhilarating, we should do this more often! Soon we going to finish and I glanced at Jake, who was keeping up with me. Hell no! I was going to win!

But as we crossed the finish, Edward wasn't there. Jake and I stopped and got out, looking around. Everyone was standing around Alice. Her blank stare said enough, a vision, and not a good one. We rushed over to join them.

**E**dwards darkened expression gave another clue, I'd seen it before. "The Volturi are coming back," Alice whispered with a shock. "Soon, Edward added, but things are clouded, like with Victoria and her army." He paused, checking Alice again. "I see Santiago and… Chelsea, I think." There are more, but their faces keep changing, and I don't know them." We all just stood there a moment, staring into space.

Bella was the first to react, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "No, no, she said, shaking her head, why?" So soon." It doesn't make sense." Have they changed their minds about Renesmee?" Emmet surprised me, fire in his eyes. "They will not touch her, he exclaimed, we will fight them this time!" The muscles on his shoulders bulged under his skin. May shifted uneasily behind us. She wanted to say something, be decided not to. Edward read her mind and encouraged her to speak up.

**"W**ell, she said hesitantly, you don't know if they're coming for her." It could be the pack, or the Denali's?" I furrowed my brows, confused. Why would she think that? Of course she noticed. "I was thinking this because,… what if it wasn't Aro's idea, she explained, but Caius'." He maybe even went behind his back." Again it got quiet, while thought about this. She had a point, though it seemed less likely to me. The others voiced their opinions briefly. They all looked concerned. Jake reached for his phone and called Sam. I heard his growl coming through. Anger was welling up in me too. Why couldn't they just let us be? We had one peaceful year, one! To them it was a game. Aarrgh!

**W**e went home, forgetting the race. The cars were stored in the garage and covered. Then the waiting started. A week passed by as Alice kept looking. Getting a headache in the process. The big house became our fortress, everyone resided there. All the wolves were patrolling heavily. Bella asked for training again, especially now she wasn't a newborn anymore. The Denali's were on high alert too, but wouldn't come until the last minute. May joined in the training sessions and also patrolled with the packs. She was constantly on the move.

Another week passed and I was getting angrier. I punched down trees and demolished rocks. Let them come already, get it over with!

**I** couldn't find relief, even in the bedroom. The bed protested, creaked and moaned as I rode Emmet. His hands clasped my waist in trying to stop me. "Please honey, he begged, you know I like it rough, but lets not destroy things." And think of Nessie, you'll wake her." Sighing I slowed down and stopped. Flopping down on his chest, I wrapped my arms around him. "I just feel so helpless, I told him, so frustrated." He kissed the top of my head. "I know honey, I know," he replied. In the early morning, it was still dark, as we emerged from our room, I spotted May coming out of hers. She was dressed in a thick leather coat and pants. "Hey, I called to her, where are you going?" She turned to me: "to train, with wolves, the young ones can use it." She preceded to move downstairs.

**I**rritation flared up in me. Why did she care so much? They were able to take care of themselves. I ran after her, caught her shoulder and asked her. She looked at me in disbelief. "They're fiends, she said calmly, practically family and a potential target." They're helping us too, you know," she added. "And _we_ surely aren't rookies either." She moved forward, pulling herself from my hold. But I wasn't done yet, why was she so calm? The first week she'd been anxious, but after that she was herself again. Maybe less cheery. Outside I gave her shove. She turned around slowly. "Why aren't you pissed off or something?" I demanded. "How can you do normal things?" Suddenly I was raging mad and punched her down. Everyone was stunned. May got up quick and held up her hand.

**S**he looked straight into my eyes. "What good does it do, being angry?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "It's a negative emotion, I don't want to feel." Huh! I scowled at her. "So you've been angry? I spat at her. "Because it seemed you hardly heard of it." She flashed towards me, got right up in my face. Her eyes were darker as she growled low, the sound rumbled and vibrated in my chest. And not like when she used that with Emmet. It wasn't playful, the angry undercurrent was clearly palpable. "You don't want to see me angry," she hissed at me ice cold. And then she was gone. Leaving me speechless. Edward brought me back to reality. "She's right, you know," he said. Jazz nodded and added: "And what you just felt, saw, that was nothing." I'm pretty sure it's way worse if she's really mad." Don't make her an enemy."

**E**sme came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "She's feeling more protective too, she said, with Sam's new baby." Okay, I thought, that was quite understandable. I calmed down and decided to train with Bella. Jazz felt a bit overwhelmed and decided to patrol a bit. Emmet went with him, wanting to do something too. He expressed that back when the wolves were a threat to Bella and Nessie.

They were gone an hour when Alice zoned out. What she saw was real bad, because Edward gasped and immediately grabbed his phone. "Jazz, he said, go find May, she disappeared just now, Alice can't see her anymore." I heard him answer that it wasn't unusual for her with the wolves around. "No, Edward pressed on, I mean she really disappeared, Alice looked as far ahead as she could and saw nothing!"

Now they were rushing, the wind echoing through the phone. "Should we go and help?" Bella asked. Alice shook her head. "They might still come here." Jake's pack reacted and spread out through the trees. And it dawned on us, the wolves could really be the target.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**I've added another chapter to my other story too. Check it out!**


	17. Chapter 15: Will & Adam - Attack

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**Music:**

**The Battle without honour or humanity – Tomoyasu Hotei **(from Kill Bill #1., instrumental)

**Stand my ground – Within Temptation **(Dutch)

**Bounce – Bon Jovi**

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**Chapter 15: Will & Adam – Attack**

_**Both/ together**_

**W**e were on our last part of our patrol. The whole pack has been on edge these last few weeks. It was hard to believe we were back where we started. Those royal vampire bastards threatening us again. A little longer, we could go on. How fitting to pass by the big field, again covered in snow. _'Hey!, _Paul ordered,_ you're supposed to go home, not to the field!'_ We both sighed.

_'It's just a little of track, _we thought,_ we're not that tired.' And May said she'd come to do a bit of training.'_ A collective 'oh, right' passed through the minds of the other five 'youngest' members. Yeah, we were still considered rookies. And May had become our teacher and was also kind of a big sister. Our leaders wouldn't go that far, to them she was a friend and they respected her.

**O**ur minds started to wander to the past year. So much had happened. We had to learn so much. Becoming a werewolf was exiting and scary at the same time. Oh, yeah, we were shapeshifters, not werewolves. May pointed that out once, she shocked us by describing a real werewolf to us. About two years after she became a vampire, she had spotted one at a distance.

Both had stared at each other, unmoving and then, after a second or two, they went their separate ways. The grin on her face after she pointed out another difference, their scent. She said it was real heavy, musk combined with the smell of burnt wood. Shapeshifters smelled much better she chided. And then she moved like lightning, ruffling our fur while initiating a chase.

**A**nother thing we learned quick; not all vampires were bad. The others that phased before the seven of us, needed more time to come to terms with that. They had seen battle already. Our first memories of danger were of the field, the confrontation. Standing side by side with vampires and Bella protected us, though we didn't realise that until later.

And of course there was May, she's so different from 'the cold ones' in our legends. We were overwhelmed at first, by the things that didn't fit. Her behaviour and her scent. What to make of her. But then, she healed Emily. A miracle. We couldn't do anything else but accept her, welcome her. And we were eager to get to know her.

**A**t the party she proved easy to talk to. The weeks after that we liked having her around more and more. She was all about fun and action. We didn't think about her being dangerous. Until we saw her hunt and take down a moose, ten times heavier than her. She snapped his neck like a twig. Still, we set that aside smoothly, it was to be expected. And we were capable of it too. She was a constant now, we couldn't really imagine her not being here.

A good thing she didn't need to sleep. She tried to spend time with everybody, that's around thirty people. She helped out with cooking and taking care of Billy. His health had improved with her weekly massages. Sometimes she did exercises with him, for his joints. Zack had witnessed her work, she was so gentle and caring. Still she was never satisfied with what she'd done. You could see it in her face. She wanted to get him out of that chair.

Always giving, never taking. She refused to accept gifts, even at her birthday. We had a karaoke party instead. Laughing a lot, because most of us were bad. But, everyone _had_ to take the stage at least once.

**T**he other big thing on our minds had been the baby. The newest pack member growing in Emily's belly. Sam thought about it every day, so it was on our minds too. The moment she started showing and he heard it's heartbeat the first time, he was smiling all day. After that we all visited her to listen for ourselves. She did so well, hardly suffered from morning sickness or anything. She tired easily, especially the last two months. We felt more protective over her and tried to help out whenever we were at their place. May came around too, to help with back pains. She knew if it was a boy or a girl, but wouldn't tell. Sam and Emily didn't want to know, so we couldn't know either. That started a betting poll, Jared and Paul put money on 'boy'.

**T**his threat couldn't have come at a worse time. The baby was due any day now and Sam growled when he got the phone call. He hardly slept and started to carry his cell phone on a string around his neck. He even ran into the house naked when Emily had false labour pains. He didn't care how he looked, he just wanted to be there for her. Luckily the wait was over, three days ago _**Sophie Tala Uley**_ was born.

Our new father had been surprised by the strength of a woman giving birth. His wife squeezed his hand so hard, she almost broke one of the little bones. Sue had laughed at the look on his face. They were delighted, though a girl was some cause for concern. Imprinting. That's why we weren't allowed to see her. The only ones without an imprint that did get to see her were Leah and Embry. Seth was family too, but Sam wouldn't take any chances.

**H**e wasn't ready to share her with anybody else yet. Of course we understood and we didn't want to be bound to a baby either. So we had to make due with Sam's memories. He couldn't stop us seeing them. Though he tried to block the ones where she had her eyes open. That didn't take away the fact that she was beautiful and sweet. She hardly ever cried. We relaxed more now that worry was over, but not Sam. He had us on high alert, increasing patrols and stuff. _'Oh come on, _Matt thought,_ they aren't coming to La Push, not with all of us here.'_ We'd grown stronger and taller, we were better trained. _'Shut up! _Sam ordered, _you don't know that, the seer can't tell for sure.' They're playing around with their knowledge of her blind spots.'_ We were silent after that and tried to focus better.

**T**he wind picked up a little and swirled around while we walked along the edge of the field. It made it harder to smell things. We started to get a bad feeling, growing in the pit of our stomachs the farther we went. Our hackles were raised. Paul and Collin were watching with us. _'Be careful,'_ our big brother thought.

Suddenly, after walking another hundred yards, it was like someone pulled the plug. We couldn't hear the pack anymore, only each other. This wasn't good! Looking around, we listened hard for any sign of trouble. This was so strange, to be without that connection. We felt lost. What happened?

_Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!_ Four figures flashed by us, hitting us from different angles. Their vampire stink surrounded us. Now we could smell them, we were better prepared. We snapped at the males that tried to hit us again.

**A** female started laughing, we couldn't really tell where she was. "Ahw, she cooed, look at the little puppies, it's almost to easy." We growled in unison. "Sorry Santi, she continued, I wish I could make them fight each other, but their bond is to strong." I think they're twins." A giant vampire, the biggest one, scowled at her. "Chels, you know I don't like that nickname," he said. And then he gave some sort of signal. They all started attacking again. We tried to fend them off, spinning around with our backs together. But they were to fast and they knocked us in different directions, separating us.

_**Adam**_

**T**he giant grabbed Will from the back and hoisted him up in the air. He had an evil grin on his face. "Do you think they'll feel each others pain?" he asked the others. They were keeping me from getting to my brother. _'Adam…,_ Will wheezed, _brother, I'm scared.'_ The air was getting squeezed from his lungs as the giant tightened his hold. I felt every bit of it, but tried to block it. No! I had to stay strong. I did my best to get around them. _'Will, _I thought, _hang on, I'm coming!'_ An iron arm wrapped around Will's neck. His eyes showed terror. _'Farewel'_ was all I heard before everything changed.

**A** loud, mind-numbing roar erupted. Like we were surrounded by an army of tigers. My chest and then my body trembled, vibrated because of the sound. Infra-sound. A stupid fact flashed through my head, about tigers terrifying prey with it. I slumped down on the ground and tried to cover my ears with my paws. The roar was effecting the vampires too. The giant dropped Will to the ground. He gasped for air, feeling dizzy. His ribs were cracked, but the pain started to fade as they were healing. They were speaking, the vampires, but I couldn't hear them over the noise. Trying to determine the source of the roar we were looking around.

**T**han, everything changed again, violently. There was a loud, metallic tearing sound. We could hear it because the roaring had stopped all of a sudden. And then the voices in our head returned, we were reconnected with the pack. Like someone flipped a switch. They were all shouting at the same time, worried about us. _'Quiet!'_ Sam ordered. _'What happened? Are you two alright?'_ We showed him everything, from the moment we got disconnected. The moment that vampire used her gift. _'Wait, _Will thought, _we have to find out what just happened, because she isn't using her gift right now.'_ I got to my feet and noticed that all the vampires had gathered at one spot. Someone was there, and he or she wasn't one of them.

**I** moved around to get a better view. And before I saw her, the wind threw her sent in my face; May. That was good, because she was unrecognisable. Her eyes were wide open and pitch black. Her lips were pulled far back as she bared her teeth at them, the Volturi. Her muscles were tense, she was posed ready to strike. Behind her lay the headless corpse of the female vampire. She growled low as one the vampires started to scream at her. "You bitch! He screeched, you killed my mate." Chelsea…," he whined. He charged at her, but her foot shot out and kicked him twenty yards back into a tree. It cracked and fell to the ground, spraying wood and dirt around. The guy jumped to his feet to try again, but the giant stopped him.

_**Will**_

**I** couldn't believe what I was seeing through Adam's eyes. Was that May, our fun-loving, caring big sister? Right now, all I could see was an outraged vampire. I got up slowly, my body sore. Taking some slow, deep breaths, I heard my older brother in my head. _'Look at her canines, _Collin exclaimed, _have they grown?' She looks like a vampire from the movies.'_

Checking with him, I admitted they looked a bit bigger than normal. She had fangs now. How? Vampire bodies couldn't change, right? But I couldn't linger on that long. Sam was telling us they were coming. He also ordered us to rip up that headless corpse some more, it wasn't allowed to get back up! I circled around the group of vampires, that seemed to forgotten about us for the moment. Adam did the same. While that happened, the giant had been talking. He was the one in charge.

**"A**fton, stop, he ordered, I want to know who we're dealing with." His crimson red eyes passed over May's body. He fancied her? Afton wanted to object, but shut his mouth when the giant put up his hand. "Who are you?" he asked in a soothing voice. May said nothing, she only growled, warning them not to get any closer. "Oh, come on, he added, such a fierce beauty must have a name." You are skilled, maybe you'd like to join us, I think I'd like to introduce you to Aro." He took a step forward in her direction. The others did the same, she was surrounded.

**T**hat's when we sank our teeth into the reeking corpse. We each took an arm. Her mate, Afton, saw us and moved towards us in a blur. He was essentially invisible. But we could smell him, so sickly sweet, like those awful scented candles, fake berries and figs. Ugh! We evaded him easily, while pulling.

May took advantage of the distraction. She jumped straight up, to go over their heads. But the giant's hand shot out and grabbed her upper right arm. He pulled her to him and grabbed her other arm too. She struggled, he held on tighter. A crunching sound revealed how tight. She hissed in pain. His hands were clamped over the half-sleeves of her cashmere sweater. _'This doesn't look good, _I thought, _we have to help her._

**'**_**W**e have to look out for ourselves first,'_ Adam replied as the others turned towards us. "That's right! Afton shouted, keep her contained." We'll deal with these mutts first." May turned her head towards us, her eyes a little lighter. "Please, she pleaded, leave them alone, I'll do whatever you want." The giant lowered his head to her neck. He stopped just before he touched her skin with his lips.

"Hmm, he said, interesting offer, you care for them." The others stopped moving, expecting new orders. Their eyes flashed between him and us. "Are you serious Santiago?!" Afton shouted. "She has no choice and she deserves to die for what she did to Chelsea." Santiago scowled at him and they started a little discussion about their mission and Caius.

_**Both/ together**_

**S**am was in our heads instantly, ordering us to take our chance. They were distracted. With one last move, the arms came off. We threw them away as far as we could. The legs were next. Will held on to one as Adam pulled. Muscles and skin moving over those damaged ribs was painful.

Of course Afton noticed us, came charging and managed to hit us once. Meanwhile May started squirming again. Santiago had loosened his grip and as soon as his fingers slipped past the sleeve and touched her skin, things moved fast. May was like a lightning bolt. She kicked his shin hard, it broke in half. He screamed and let one of her arms go. Then she sunk her teeth in the hand still holding her.

**S**he was free as he now hissed in pain. Now the attention of the remaining vampires split between us and May. We started fighting with Afton and a redheaded male. The other two went after May, who managed to climb up a tree. How she did that with her crushed arms. She seemed to be using her legs more, to support herself. It was chaos.

Santiago was almost done, repairing his leg, as reinforcement arrived. Jared and Paul helped us with our opponents. Sam went to help May. But they weren't the only ones. Emmet and Jasper busted in too. Our tall ally took down Santiago eagerly. A smug grin on his face as he ripped his head off. Jasper helped Sam dispose of the two gunning for May. Then we searched for all the pieces to burn them on a pile. Our vampire friends lit them up quickly.

**O**ur hearts were pounding and we were panting heavily. It took us a while to realize it was over. The voices of our pack-mates praising us with excitement through the link helped. May walked over to us, her face a mix of worry and relief. "How are you two feeling? She asked. "Let me check those ribs, Will." Gently she probed both his sides. She sighed as she finished. "Good, she said, none of them are sticking out, or healing wrong."

Her attention was fully focused on us, but what about her own injuries? And her fangs, what about them? We acted as one, touching her cheek and right arm with our noses, while whining softly. She gave us a small smile without showing her teeth. Her eyes were golden again and full of emotion. If she could cry, tears would be forming now.

**"Y**ou were hurt, Jasper stated, let me check." Slowly he moved up her right sleeve to take a look. Small lines were visible, wrapped around her bicep. They were disappearing while we watched. We pointed out the other arm too, it was in a similar shape. Then he wanted to check her mouth, but she stopped him. "No, she said firmly, I'm not hurt there, it's something else." Nothing to worry about," she added before facing us. "They'll be back to normal this afternoon."

The look on her face, she didn't want them to know. Understandable, they'd raise so many questions and start an examination. She didn't want that. But there was more, her last sentence, this happened before. How else would she know they would return to normal? And what caused them to grow in the first place? Could she control it?

**J**asper and Emmet gave her a look full of questions. "Please don't ask," she pleaded with them. They stared at her a little longer before giving in with a sigh and a grunt. She wasn't budging. Sam moved in between us and May, capturing her eyes in trying to talk to her. _'Thank you',_ were the first words in his mind. And we copied him quick, while sitting down. _'Without you, we would've been dead,'_ we thought. _'You risked everything for us.' Words aren't enough.'_ It hit us then, we could've lost her. Santiago was in a position to rip her head off. That's probably why her Cullen-brothers were here. Alice must have had a bad vision.

We reacted immediately, getting up, walking over to her and giving her a wolf-hug. Our heads on her shoulders, gently leaning our cheeks against hers. She giggled a little as our fur tickled. "It's alright boys, she whispered, we're okay, that's all that matters."

**L**ooking at Sam, she gave a small nod. He understood it as a sign, they'd talk some more later. It was time to go home, the others were waiting for us. The same was true for May and her brothers. Everybody wanted to see for themselves we were safe. _'Let's go, _Sam said firmly,_ and stay sharp.' We have to be sure there aren't any more out there.'_ The rest of the pack reacted to that too, they continued patrolling.

Besides that slight worry, Sam really wanted to be with Emily and Sophie. May joined Emmet and Jasper and waved to us. "I'll see you all before the sun sets," she said. "Take it easy, rest and celebrate." Her eyes added a silent message, one that could only be interpreted as 'I love you all'. We gave her the same look back. Then we moved in silence. No one commented on that, not even Paul. This whole event wasn't something to joke about.

**I**t made you think about life. What's important. Family, the pack. Jared's mind went back to the newborn fight. The first time they fought along side the Cullens. Paul followed, he thought about Jake getting hurt and Carlisle's help. Sam then remembered the imprint situation with Nessie. Those memories, though they felt real to us, they weren't ours. When we phased, the Cullens were strangers to us really. We still didn't interact much with them.

Except with Bella, Nessie and most of all May. Those three connected both groups, vampires and werewolves. Oh, pardon, shapeshifters, not werewolves. We couldn't help but laugh a little at that constant slip up. Yeah, that felt good, something light, to break this whirlwind of emotions. Because we felt so many things right now. Relief, happiness, love, soreness, tired and shocked. But also we felt stronger and proud. We survived battle, barely and with help, but still, we won. The Volturi lost six members, and one of them had a powerful gift. When would they notice this? And could this come back to bite us? Only time would tell.

**B**ack home we all came together. There was no sign of more enemies. We phased back and got pulled into a group hug immediately. Sam had to worn them to go easy on us, those ribs were still healing. Then, we were all sent home to sleep. And ordered to be back at 3 p.m. for a meeting. We felt okay, but as soon as we snuck into our house and entered the kitchen, we were ready to crash. Quickly we stuffed our faces with some leftover food we found. We didn't bother with our clothes or a shower. As soon as our heads hit the pillow, we were out like a light. A good thing it was Saturday, mom and dad pretty much let us do what we wanted. Sleeping late was nothing new.

**W**hen we arrived at Sam's place, we saw May there too. Sitting down on some logs outside, all eyes turned to her. She looked around and acknowledged all of us. Joining a pack-meeting was new to her. Sam spoke first, he asked May how she was doing and thanked her for helping us this morning. She told us she was fine and needed no thanks, she only did what anyone would do for friends, for family. Then she smiled and showed us her teeth were back to normal. Of course that was the next subject. "Tell us, Sam said, why that happened, and how?" How come your canines grew?" Vampire bodies can't change, right?"

**M**ay sighed and started her story. "You remember my Russian family?" We all nodded. "And you remember one of them died?" "Boots, Matt confirmed, he was killed." May closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. This was a painful memory. "When I discovered him, she said softly, that's the only other time it happened." The first time." She paused to calm herself. "I'm not sure why, but I was overcome with emotions."

"I didn't know they had changed, until Alexander, the alpha, reacted defensively to me smiling." That's when I checked my reflection." She sighed deeply, before finishing. "I knew they couldn't stay this way, she said with a small, insincere grin, for the wolves and because I'd stand out to much among humans." I secluded myself for twelve hours. Focussing completely on my canines, feeling every cell, I meditated hard…, and got them back to normal." This time though, it didn't take that long, obviously."

**M**inutes after that it was quiet. Nobody said anything as they were processing this. We had known from the start she was different, but this… Sam frowned, he was concerned. "What does this mean?" he asked. "You _can't_ change them at will?" May nodded; "that's right, and I wouldn't want to." That relaxed him. But there were more questions to be asked. Paul was up next. "So, what happened this time, do you think?" He cocked an eyebrow as he looked at her. May stopped breathing and looked at us and then at the others, youngest to oldest. Her eyes said it all, we as twins, read her face well. It brought a lump to our throat. We spoke as one, finishing each others sentences. "You thought you were losing us, we stated, you care about us as much as you cared about Boots." She just blinked slow to confirm that.

And quickly she then asked us never to think about those teeth again. We agreed.

_**x-x-x-x—x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**Extra note:**

_**The baby's name: **_**Sophie **(just thought it was nice) **Tala** (means 'wolf' in some native American language) **(_potential nickname_: Sola)**

_**She was born the 23rd of January 2008.**_

Another song**: **_**Take your time girl – Niels Geuzebroek (Dutch)**_

_**This song was made while listening to the heartbeat of a baby girl on a sonogram. **(__Check YouTube, it's really lovely and fits here perfectly) (you can hear it in the background)_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_


	18. Chapter 16: Jasper - Victory?

**Note:**

**How could May's teeth grow? Well, that's not entirely clear. Certain is the cause: extreme stress. Her own healing gift probably went into overdrive. Over-regeneration.**

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**Music:**

_**Procession – Queen**__ (instrumental)_

_**Search and Destroy – 30 seconds to Mars**_

_**This is who we are – Di-rect (Dutch group)**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **_

**Chapter 16: Jasper – Victory?**

**A**rrgh! First Rose's anger and then May's quick burst, they're like knives stabbing me. I had to get away, though I tried not show it to much. I'm supposed to be able to calm everyone, be the reasonable, experienced fighter. But these past two weeks emotions had been so high, so diverse. Today it just spiked. It felt good to get some fresh air and do some patrolling. Emmet was in a similar state of mind, so he was good company. He wanted to do something. Jogging at gentle pace we scanned the area. The only ones we detected were the pack. So far.

**"Y**our wife is quite the handful," I suddenly said to Emmet. He grinned and gave a big sigh. "Yeah, I know, he answered, she just can't handle the uncertainty anymore." I sampled his mood. "That's definitely true, I reacted, but you handle it better." There was a pause as he thought about an answer. "Hmm, he replied, yes, I guess I do right now, but wait until I get my hands on those Volturi bastards." He wringed his hands. And I was sure he'd go all out.

**H**ow much things had changed in just a couple of weeks. We were all in such a good place. Bonded more than ever before. Renesmee's birth and Bella becoming a vampire started that off. The happy feelings they created, I couldn't imagine being somewhere else. May's presence only enhanced it all. Tapping into her positive emotions and spreading them around had been easy.

**I** had worked on myself a lot. Bella could control herself. It made me determined to improve my own control. Hunting more helped, but May had been the key. First the seals, their blood was amazing. Not the taste, but how it made me feel. I never thought an animal could rival with a human. Second was the meditating, something indescribable. It wasn't simple to block everything around me, to zone out.

She took me to the most isolated place in the Olympic area. A small, hidden cave, barely big enough to house two werewolves. (ehm, I mean spirit wolves) So quiet, you imagined yourself alone in the world. There, I only heard her voice as she talked me through it. I only felt what she felt. Playing back every memory like a movie was intense. A confrontation with myself. It took me hours.

**E**very time after that it got easier to do. Now I could manage on my own. Checking myself at least once a week. I knew myself better and losing control wasn't an issue anymore. Yes, that needed to be tested. Opening a bag of donor blood had been my first move. It meant nothing. A visit to the hospital. I was cool, focussing on Carlisle's stable state of mind. Also something I learned, leaning on others in a challenging situation.

Alice was so proud of me, it was like she was going to burst. Showering me with affection. She would always be the most important person in my existence. Another reason this threat has been hard to deal with. Her constant struggle to see clearly. I hated it. May offered to help, but Alice had resisted, she didn't want anyone else to be burdened. That was only part of it though, I knew, I felt it. Having visions was _her_ gift, something personal.

**M**y phone vibrating in the front pocket of my jacket brought me back to reality. Caller ID said it was Edward, which meant Alice had seen something. I picked up swiftly. "Jazz, Edward said anxiously, go find May, she disappeared just now, Alice can't see her anymore." "Well, I replied calmly, that's because she's with the wolves of course." No big deal. "No, he pressed on strongly, "I mean she really disappeared, Alice looked as far ahead as she could and saw nothing." We reacted immediately, started running fast, towards the big field, unsure why, but Edward didn't correct us. After a minute I put the phone away. Emmet pumped himself up, he was ready. His state of mind became mine, no way they were taking our sister from us!

**A**t one point we picked up her scent, it got stronger the farther we went. But I couldn't sense her anywhere close. We came across her coat, discarded on the ground. I snatched it up swiftly. Several miles from the field the sound of fleeing animals reached us. Something scared them badly. A split second later the ripple of what seemed a roar slapped us in the chest. Emmet reacted immediately; "Whoa! May?" It most likely was her and it meant her emotions were high, out of control. I prepared myself. We pushed ourselves, faster, hurry!

**I**n the distance we saw two young wolves fighting a couple of vampires. I recognised one of them as Afton. Behind them was the torn up body of a female, probably Chelsea. Two other Volturi members were near some trees, May was half way up one of them. Santiago stood in the middle, with his 6'8" muscular frame he stood out. But the pain emanating from him was most prominent. He was shaking his left hand. I also sensed pain coming from May and one the wolves. Other feelings were all over the place. Anger, worry and determination. But I also detected some fear and love.

**T**he three lead wolves of the big pack charged in just before us. Sam split off to help May, who moved slower than usual. Santiago noticed us and turned, locking eyes with Emmet. They crashed into each other and started to wrestle. I went after the male with a short afro haircut. He was chasing May up the tree and gaining on her fast. Jumping up I grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the ground. He got up fast, a little confused. We faced one another. His eyes widened at the sight of my scars. He seemed fairly new to this life. It was easy to end him, he had nothing on me.

**T**he Volturi were outnumbered and we won quick. While they were burning May jumped down, relief and worry came off her in waves. She focused on the two young wolves straight away. Walking over to them she asked them how they were feeling and she checked out the injured one. It wasn't that bad, his ribs were healing well. They were concerned about her also, that was easy to detect. Moving forward, the twins touched her face and one of her arms with their noses. Anger flared up from Emmet a bit. Someone punched her in the face?! I examined her right arm first, sliding up the sleeve. Both her upper arms were crushed, in such a way only Santiago could've done that. It sent a chill through me, knowing he got a hold of her, that tight.

**T**han it occurred to me, the big Volturi guard had been hurting much worse. She managed to break free and she bit him, hard (!). Her gift obviously helped. Good thing she lost her coat. She had been lucky. My attention went up to her face. What was wrong with it? On the outside everything looked fine. Her pain was almost gone. I wanted to touch her mouth, see inside, but she blocked me several ways.

"No, she said firmly, I'm not hurt there, it's something else." Nothing to worry about." She turned to face the twins. "They'll be back to normal this afternoon," she said. I felt a bit confused, what did she mean, was she talking about her teeth? Me and my brother gave her an intense, questioning look. May shook her head. "Please don't ask," she pleaded, her eyes shone with emotion. But that was all, she held back her feelings, just like the day she arrived.

**I** responded with a sigh and Emmet grunted. We let it go for now. Sam walked up and positioned himself between the twins and May. He locked eyes with her and I felt a wave of gratitude come off him. Everything was quiet. The boys copied his action and felt the same way. It was a little weird, but they'd done this before, like May was linked to the pack-mind. They didn't need words somehow.

Suddenly the twins' mood changed and they got up. It was hard to describe their emotions. But it was clear they cared about her a lot. Standing close to her, they gently put their heads on her shoulders. May practically disappeared from view because of their big bodies.

**E**mmet was surprised by this action and I guess any vampire without my gift or Edward's would be. But she was very moved and radiated love. To her they were like little brothers and this could be described as a 'wolf-hug'. Her words and small giggle only emphasized what was obvious to me. "It's alright boys, she whispered, we're okay, that's all that matters." Her hands moved up very quickly and rubbed them behind their ears. They hardly noticed because it was so brief. Then it seemed like Sam communicated with her again in silence. After this it became time to leave, everyone had people waiting back home. Werewolves and vampires split up. May waved them goodbye and told them she'd see them before sunset.

**I** wondered if Alice had seen us appear already. Would she call? We started walking at an easy pace, side by side. I gave May her coat back and she put it on. No one said anything, we were processing it all. Soon enough Emmet was bursting with curiosity. He was also a bit amused about something. May's mood however was slightly gloomy.

This had been her first real fight, she killed somebody. Though it had been an enemy and it was necessary, to save two of her loved ones, it was still a big deal. Especially to her with her healing gift. And we, her brothers, didn't know what really happened, before we arrived. I wasn't sure if May would appreciate Emmet's attempt to lighten the mood. He always tried to make jokes in tense situations. Hmm, how to help a bit? I sent Emmet a sample of what May was feeling and visa versa.

**T**hen I started the conversation. "May, I asked, what happened before we arrived?" Just give us the basics, whatever you're comfortable with." May glanced up at the both of us and gave a big sigh. "I lost control Jazz, she replied, I saw red when Santiago was about to kill Will." I was almost to late, like with Boots." Briefly, the memory hurt her, but she controlled herself by taking deep breaths. "It was chaos after I killed Chelsea, she added, luckily they weren't well organised." She shook her head. "I can't believe Afton started an argument with Santiago." That's what helped me escape." That last bit seemed to lift her spirits a little, her lips curled up at the corners. She finished with a last sentence; "We just had to hold on until help arrived, I knew Sam and some of the others would come."

**I** thought about that for a moment. And concluded she was right, Aro wouldn't have sent this group. This fight might lead to friction among the Volturi. They lost valuable members. What would this mean for the future? A partial answer came from my phone. "Sweetie! Alice cheered, you're all alright, thank goodness!" I see no more enemies and May will benefit from your talk." See you soon." And then the line went dead. I rolled my eyes, she was always like that. My little whirlwind.

Emmet used the moment to speak. "Come on May, he said, cheer up, we won didn't we, everyone came out alive, I feel like celebrating." He bumped her shoulder lightly. She grunted, but couldn't help a small smile forming. "You did well by the way, he continued, made it easy for me to take down Santi." It was really no fun for me like that." She didn't react, so he stopped her and suddenly picked her up for a big bear-hug.

**"E**m, put me down! She squealed, I'm unable to match your strength, covered up like this!" He laughed and only lifted her up higher, her feet off the ground. "I know, he beamed, and that's a good thing right now." Oh boy, he shouldn't have done that. She was determined to free herself. Lightning fast she did the only thing she could and pressed her lips to back of right hand. Then she swung her feet down, hooked his left leg and made him stumble. That loosened his grip and she was out of his hold. Spinning around him, she kicked his butt and sent him to the ground. That was sooo funny! I burst out in an all out laugh, on my own! They couldn't help their own outburst. Emmet scared off numerous animals in the vicinity.

**I**t took us a minute to calm down. Afterwards my brother had more questions. "What is it with you and the wolves?" he asked. "It's like you can read their minds. "Have you been hiding some shapeshifter thing from us?" May rolled her eyes. "Nope, she said, I'm just good at reading body language." And I've gotten to know them well, it isn't hard to guess what they might be thinking."

Emmet cocked an eyebrow. "And what was that?" he inquired. She shuffled her left foot. "Well, euhm, she mumbled, the same thing I was I guess." Relieved that it was over, worried about one another and other stuff like that." She felt uncomfortable saying that they thanked her and cared for her. So I did it for her. Hey, I'm the one with empathy gift here. "So, Em concluded, that last move was like a … 'wolf-hug'? May grinned and nodded.

**"C**ool!" he said. Then we were silent a while, only a little over five miles to the house. Without thinking we slowed down our run. I looked at May, who seemed quite at peace now. One question was still bugging me, so I tried again. "Will you tell us now, what happened to your face?" "No!" she answered firmly, It's not important and personal." Pleading again with her eyes she added: "And make sure Alice stays out of this too!" She felt strongly about this and expected me to comply with her request. I gave a small sigh and decided she deserved some privacy, we had so little here.

After another mile or so we noticed Jake and the others coming towards us. As they came into view, still as wolves, Seth and Embry pushed themselves to the front. Straight towards May, who dodged their attempt to knock her over. They turned and wedged her in between their bodies, under her arms, so she was off the ground. Only her head was visible.

**"O**oh, not again!" she exclaimed while slapping them on their backs. They let out a barking laugh before releasing her. May retaliated by ruffling the fur on their heads and scratching their sides to make their back legs move. You know, like one would with a dog. Jake sent off a mischievous vibe. He managed to give Emmet a quick lick on the face. Dodging one of his hands, our alpha joined the others again. They were all acting like kids. Back home we got a big welcome and lots of hugs.

Inside our mother had cooked up a storm. She just wanted to do something! Jake and the pack happily tucked in and Nessie also ate, a piece of dark chocolate. She recently discovered it and deemed it to be real tasty. We talked a little about what happened, but no one mentioned May's face or mouth. I guess Alice didn't see it, or decided to keep it a secret. Soon someone turned on some music and a party started. That lasted a few hours until everyone with a heartbeat got tired and went to sleep.

**E**dward and Bella took Nessie to the cottage. We climbed the stairs to our rooms. May opted for one of her meditation spots. Alice and I lay beside each other on our bed. Finally she could relax. Pulling her close, I asked her what she had seen in her visions. She confirmed my earlier suspicions, she knew something happened to May's face, but kept it hidden. While she talked, she revealed she caught some snippets from the battle. She'd been intimidated by May's actions a little. At least that's what I felt from her. We needed some comfort and held each other closely.

**A**round two p.m. we were all up again, though some looked still sleepy. The phone rang just before 'warrior woman' walked in. Sam called to ask her if she cloud meet them in an hour. She was fine with it, back to her old self. Coming up to me and Emmet she gave us a huge smile, showing all her teeth. They looked perfect, normal. So we decided not to think about the whole thing anymore.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**Is this enough about the fight? Or would you like a bit from May's POV? (would become a seperate small story)**

**I'm also thinking about writing about May's birthday. A funny story about kareoke night.**


	19. Chapter 17: Edward - Secrets

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**Music:**

**Demons – Imagine Dragons**

**Innuendo – Queen**

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**Chapter 17: Edward – Secrets**

**M**y family often says it's hard to be around a mind-reader. To keep things to themselves. But they rely on my gift too, to communicate. And let me tell you, from my side it isn't always easy either you know. There are some things you really don't want to know. Like family members having sex, eww. Luckily I _can_ block them out. It isn't simple, I know their voices so well, tuning into them is second nature.

I've been trying though, to not peek to much. If they're deliberately thinking about something else I know it's my cue to back off. Having my own little family to focus on is a good thing. Nessie doesn't hide things yet. And Bella, well, let's just say she practises every day with her shield. On how to keep it down longer. I love it! I love _her_, so much.

**U**s Cullens have few secrets among each other and they keep changing. Some things are out in the open now, but not everyone knows that. There are new secrets too, that are being kept, even I'm not sure what they're about. I want to know though, I'm dying to find out more. It could be bad. Their keepers are on guard though, especially when they know they're in my range. Five miles is my limit and that's if I concentrate very hard. Is it wrong for me to pry? Alice does it too. Her visions however, don't show what someone is thinking, only their actions based on it.

**A**nd boy did she warn me _**not**_ to do what I wanted most from the moment she arrived; spy on May while she was meditating. So badly I wanted to know what that was like. But Alice said that, when she found out I'd been snooping… and she would, all hell would break loose. This was sacred to her. She'd yell and scream at me. And then, she would touch me. Maybe by hitting me, maybe by grabbing me. It meant, without meaning to, she'd learn everything about my gift and she'd also get some secrets from me.

**A**voiding that as long as possible had been my mission. Yes, I'm being a hypocrite, perhaps, but I don't care. Things I did, the details of my dark side, they're mine! Also, there are the things any teenager does, that no one imagines me doing. Before Bella came into my life at least. You know, I got 'exited' too, especially in school, being bombarded with certain thoughts. Especially in the beginning. Now the years have turned into decades, I'm pretty much immune.

**W**ow, I think I'm meditating, sort of. Where am I? I blink, oh yeah, I'm in my own tree, far north in the Olympic forest. I found it while hunting by myself. Bella and Nessie are visiting Charlie. Ah, I'll keep going, I have time. Breathe in and out. My surroundings blur again.

**T**here are some things about each of my family members, I'm quite sure only I know about. Even between couples. It's a short list, now forming in my head, starting from the oldest to the youngest to join. I can keep them. I won't release them unless absolutely necessary.

Carlisle, our leader, father, the doctor. He's always calm and collected. Rather talks about problems, instead of fighting. He's very tolerant and no one has pushed him to his limits yet. But Aro came close that last day of 2006. Because no one hurts his family and gets away with it! It wasn't easy for him to restrain himself when Irina was executed. No one else noticed though. I'm not sure what he would be capable of, if he went over the edge.

Another thing also, maybe less surprising, but he loathes Aro and Caius. He left them back then, because he couldn't stand their games anymore. Over time these feelings have only gotten stronger. They like torturing people to much, using Jane. But he doesn't let it show, he's good at that. Always a straight face, always polite. I'm not sure how he does it.

**E**sme, our mother, strong next to her husband. She has a lot of love to give. Taking care of everybody is her passion, offering a warm home. She's never really angry, only reprimanding as a parent. In her though, hides a momma bear, fiercely protective. A few years after her change that side of her came out. She was out on her own, shopping for some clothes, as she came across her former husband. He had a new wife now and she was pregnant. Instantly she recognised the signs of abuse.

Following them to their home, she overheard a vicious argument. Charles Evanson left the house to go to a bar. She pulled him into a dark alley and gave him a taste of his own medicine. He was barely alive when she left, if he survived was unclear. She was proud that she resisted to feed from him. After a hunt in the woods and a change of clothes she came back to us. Never said a word about it. Carlisle never found out as we were just travelling trough town. I would for ever respect her.

**R**osalie, fierce and proud. Sometimes vain and arrogant. She so longs to be human again, to have a baby, still. Renesmee eases her pain a lot, but it's always there beneath the surface. Before she met Emmet she could get so jealous of a mother with her child. It crossed her mind a few times, to create an immortal child. Such a great taboo. And the danger such an act would bring. Of course she would never go through with it. She would never condemn someone else to a life she hated so much. Especially a sweet, innocent child.

Also, deep down, she likes Jake. Not that she'd ever admit it, no way! The imprint bothers her though, and me too. I'm monitoring our alpha closely.

**E**mmet, our goofy, big brother bear. Well, he has no secrets really. Nothing shocking at least. His pride has been hurt a little though, a girl defeating him in a fight or game. Or two girls that is. But Bella couldn't beat him nowadays, now that she wasn't a newborn anymore. May could however, and he didn't like that really. She tried to accommodate him by covering up as much as possible. It helped sometimes, but not always. Just a little tear or small slip of the fingers was enough for her. He loved her a lot though. Especially her being a bit of a tomboy.

**A**lice, sparkling and energetic. Our stylist and fashion-freak. Our pixie seer. Even she doesn't know what her own secrets are. She doesn't remember her human life. The time after her change, well, nothing about that is really hidden anymore. She had some adjusting to do this past year. People were resisting her antics better. May started that. So she began to listen to our family's wishes more. Gave in a little. Very entertaining to watch.

**J**asper, stoic empath, fighting expert. Army man. He stayed with us because of Alice. And because we were easy to be around. We were calm and relaxed, often happy. He would like to travel more and isn't to keen on repeating high school again. He indulges Alice a lot. But, ever since we moved to Forks he has been bonding with us more. Bella helped with that, something you wouldn't expect. Now she's a vampire and we have Nessie, happy feelings have been through the roof. His look on life has changed.

His control has increased tenfold. Because of May. Learning to meditate has been huge for him. Yeah, I earned a smack to the back of the head for that. I thought I could spy on him now, May being out the question. But no, Alice made sure of that. I was so focused on Jazz, I didn't hear her coming. Also, she kept her thoughts blank. Argh! Another thing our family learned from 'wolf-girl'.

**B**ella, my beautiful wife, mother of our child. Oh how I love to think about that. Strong arc angel. Well, I don't mind her having secrets, because she's slowly sharing them with me. Making fantasies come true. She's not afraid to try new things. She was made for this life. Everything is better because of her. I love being surprised by her. Especially when we're alone at night. She's good with everybody, connects us as much as possible. Wants us all to be a family, vampires, wolves and humans. The more the merrier. An ambassador for our kind. Accepting the imprint between her best friend and our daughter. I think she's a saint.

**T**hen there is Timmain, a fascinating soul. I agree with Alice, it's like she's build with a piece of all of us. The good bits are always on display. That's lovely and she can't help herself, radiating happiness. The bad parts of her life however are locked away in the back of her mind. Her mental control is high, almost at Carlisle's level. She's passionate about life and wants to live it to the fullest. These days she tries even harder, the fight shocked her in more ways than one. And that bothers me, she's hiding something about it, together with Jasper and Emmet. Sam's pack knows even more I think. But they don't think about whatever it is, forming a pact between them. Ugh, it's so annoying!

**M**ay has one secret however, I do know about. A wish that'll never be granted. She wants to be something else so badly. Not now, just yet, but in the future… Ah, it's no good to think about it, vampires can't change. Only a fantasy. No one even suspects what it is, because it's unreal. Why would someone want to be a ***? But that's May for ya. - Hmm, did I just censure myself?

Oh, I also know her real name of course. And yes, I guess '_Gwen'_ is plain, ordinary.

**T**his past year my gift has become a source of entertainment. To her in particular. She was just curious at first, fantasising a bit and wondered if I was watching. We could see each other as she imagined me in a funny situation an waited for me to react. I did, it was just so ridiculous, how did she come up with that?! Me, in a girls elf-costume with lots of make-up, a wig and those slippers with curled toes and bells at the end.

**L**uckily no one else learned about this, they'd torture me with it a lot. May was nice enough though, to show me the others too, in something embarrassing. Rose as Frankenstein was definitely hilarious! It was hard to stifle my laugh. Luckily no one else was close enough to question my sanity. She tested me too, with different languages.

To see if I understood Aboriginal, Mandarin, Russian or Dutch. Yeah, that last one I wasn't expecting. I understood the basics, but it isn't an easy language. And not one I use very often. She learned from a group of friends from Holland. Her memories of them popped up in her head one day, as she was watching the news. On Dutch television they aired 'The donor show', to get people to register themselves as organ donors. It was quite controversial, thus bringing attention to the subject.

**I** don't know Aboriginal by the way. Never been to Australia. So she thought about things in either that language or in Dutch to see if I was looking in. Only thinking of the actual words, she pushed herself also, because it's hard not to think in pictures, images. Later she switched it around and her fantasies were flipping through her mind fast. Like someone speed-reading a book. Gave me a headache if I watched to long.

Ahhh, I hated it, when she decided to test me some more. After several random colours she suddenly filled her mind with a big fist and gave me a mental punch in the face. Damn, I wasn't prepared for that! She was with Rose when she did it, of course. Fresh air and solitude cleared my head. Chess was no fun with her, like I was playing against Bella, who defeated me often.

**A** secret that was out; imprinting. May knew about it now too. Why Jake and the others never discussed it with her, I don't know. It never came up? Huh?! Zack was the one to spill the beans. A week after his birthday party he was sulking on a log near Sam's house. This was before Rose and the 'werewolf stink-bomb' incident, so contrary what she thought, May did know about imprinting. I replayed the scene in my head. May was thinking about it while sitting in the yard, staring into space.

**T**he other six youngsters were playing football. Once in a while they tried to get Zack to join them, but he wouldn't. Sam and Emily were out for a pregnancy check up. May was in the house and just finished preparing a meal for them all. As she came out to tell them food was ready, she noticed Zack was still alone and went over to him and sat down beside the boy.

"_What's wrong Zack?" she asked. "Why are you moping around by yourself, it's a nice day." He said nothing and looked at her with sad eyes. She studied his face for a few seconds. _Thinking of several scenarios that could explain his mood._ Matt broke the silence; "He's just sweet on a girl named Wendy, and doesn't know what to do about it." He hummed the tune of the little song '…sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g'. Zack scowled at him and Lucas hit the back of his head. May turned back to the sighing boy. "Well, she said, tell me about this girl, where did you meet her? "And what are you afraid of? "That she won't like you back?"_

_**H**__e shook his head. "She was at my birthday party and looked real nice." He blushed a little. "She's a friend of a classmate and goes to school in Forks." She's got grey-blue eyes that sparkle and long blond hair that looks really soft." _May found him endearing. His final sentence left her puzzled however._ "But it's no use to ask her out or something, she's not my imprint." She furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" she asked, "spirit wolves have imprinting too?" _It was so confusing to her, what did a family bonding thing have to do with this girl?_ "I don't understand, she continued, she's not family, so what does imprinting have to do with this?" Now he was confused and the others were also staring at her._

"_**Y**__ou don't know what imprinting means, do you?" he concluded. "I know what it means to real wolves, May replied, the pack bonds to the pups to keep them safe." But I guess that's not the case here." Zack looked at her intently. "No, he said, hasn't Jake or any of the others ever explained it to you?" _She shook her head, but thought about her first conversation with Leah and things clicked somewhat._ "Well, Zack went on, with us it's the thing that happens when we find our soulmate." The one that was meant for us." We look into her eyes and instantly know, from then on everything is about her." At least with the others, most of the older wolves have imprinted." _May was stunned and tried to comprehend what it meant. Most of them?

**I**t took her a moment to process this._ "Okay, she said slowly, that's interesting, it can happen at any time?" Zack nodded; "That's why Sam probably won't let us near the baby when it's a girl, he wouldn't want to share her yet." May blinked and her eyes narrowed. "You mean it can happen with an infant, a child?" _She wasn't sure what to make of that. What kind of bond would they form?_ Zack saw the obvious questions coming. "Yes, he answered, but of course it isn't romantic then, we'll be like her brother, a protector, whatever she needs." His look turned sour, he really didn't want that to be him someday. _May went over every memory of the older wolves she had. Things were starting to make sense. And it shocked her a bit at some points.

**B**ecause it was clear now how Emily had gotten her scars. She knew now why it had been such a big deal for Sam when they were healed. There was no anger with this realisation, it was in the past, no one was upset anymore, so she let it go quickly.

It also explained why all of their relationships were so strong, they were all so happy and content. She always wondered about Paul and Rachel, how they got together, they were so different. Jake complaining about 'hothead' becoming his brother in law was now very understandable.

Thinking about our alpha was the last piece, it dawned that child imprints were already real. Nessie and Claire. She examined their interactions more closely in her head. Yes, Zack was telling the truth, they acted like big brothers. But what about when they became teenagers? Was it a sure thing they'd become lovers, a couple? What if the girls wanted a choice? Or were they also only ever going to be attracted to the boys?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**T**hese questions are bothering me too, still. What if Nessie chose someone else later on? Rejected the imprint. Would that hurt Jake? If so, what would I do? Maybe nothing. But Bella would do something, she couldn't stand to see him hurt anymore. I'd have to care. Ah, if only Alice could see their future.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**M**ay's thought process was very quick, as with every vampire, it only took a minute. She was ready for more information. _Zack had patiently waited for her reaction. "I was thinking, May said, and I know now about Jake and Nessie, Quil and Claire." He cringed a little, expecting some outrage or other. His face in her memory said it all, he was doubting if he should have told her._ She was just so easy to talk to, everybody thought so, he just didn't think about it. Of course she saw his expression and decided to give him reassuring smile.

_**H**__e relaxed immediately, the others gave a sigh of relief. "I want to know more, she added, what happens when the girls become like, sixteen, do they have to become a couple?" They have no choice?" Zack became real serious. "I don't know, he replied, it's believed this doesn't happen often." Our history books only mention one case and there's nothing about a vampire hybrid of course." He paused. "You'd have to ask __**them**__, I may have overstepped my boundaries here." His eyes went down to the log. _

_May had one final question, she desperately wanted to meditate. "Imprinting, she asked, it's going to happen to all of you?" You can't have a normal relationship?" Zack shrugged before answering. "They said that was rare too, but it already happened five times." It's better to be prepared and to not get to attached."_

_**M**__ay's jaw dropped a little, her mind a whirlwind of emotions. _How was one supposed to react to that? She felt sorry for them, but then again, the ones with imprints seemed fine, right? _She wondered, could she ask, if imprinting ever caused trouble? She decided against it, it should come from the ones who knew for sure. She put a hand on Zack's shoulder, he looked up. "I'm sorry it's gotta be like that," she said. "Maybe some more research is in order." Let's leave it for now, there's food on the table." _

_They all perked up and went into the house. All throughout the meal it was silent. Oliver helped with the clean-up. After that Sam and Emily came home. The boys left the house. May had done some thinking and didn't want to stir up old hurt, if there was any. She did tell Sam she knew all about imprinting now. And that she was okay with it. He was a little disturbed about this at first, but she reassured him again and pleaded with him to go easy on Zack. With a sigh and a nod he gave in._

**I**n the end, May didn't really meditate, or at least not in solitude. Also, she didn't talk about it with anyone afterwards. She wasn't sure if Nessie and Claire knew what imprinting was, what if the first overheard a conversation? Silently she supported the boys when needed and she observed our guys more for a while. Nothing out the ordinary happened, so she thought about imprinting less and less. I wasn't going to pry, unless she got stressed out about it. That pleased her a lot, because she knew I knew about that day.

**A**h, enough meditating or thinking done. Time to go home to my family. I jumped down and made my way back. At the house I freshened up and picked up Nessie's thoughts as she came up the driveway with Bella. They'd had a good time. Charlie bought lots chocolate stuff to spoil his granddaughter with. I smiled at her memory of Bella wiping her face clean. Suddenly my wife lowered her shield and asked me what Carlisle would think about a stomach full of chocolate. Was that healthy?

I was so wrapped up now, I paid no attention to anything around me. I didn't notice May coming up behind me, trying to get my attention. At the last moment, before she touched my shoulder, I finally realised she was in the room. I turned and her hand landed on my chest, on my collarbone. I wore a sweater with V-neck, so she touched my skin.


End file.
